Paint it black
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Sesshomaru hace una promesa que no puede romper, sin embargo, lo único que queda de ella es Rin. ¿Hasta qué punto termina su promesa y empieza la libertad de ella para elegir? A veces lo mejor que puedes hacer es sólo sobrevivir, pues al final todos los colores, por más claros o brillantes que sean, son negros si están en la oscuridad. /Sessh x Rin / Vampiros y Hombres lobo / LEMON
1. Luna de sangre

**ADVERTENCIA:** La trama de esta historia pertenece al género de vampiros y hombres lobo. Asimismo el fanfic contiene escenas de violencia y sexo explícito, por lo que si este contenido te desagrada o vulnera recomiendo no seguir leyendo.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Paint it black**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 1. Luna de sangre**

Hacía casi diez años desde que una luna de sangre no se alzaba imponente en el cielo. Aquel fenómeno en que la luna lucía rojiza, ya fuese por algún fenómeno cósmico, el calor intenso de ese verano o por causa sobrenatural, representaba uno de los eventos más esperados para dos especies enemigas milenarias, y es que después de todo, la luna de sangre era un evento en que el cielo parecía invitar a ambas especies a dar rienda suelta a sus instintos sin ningún titubeo

Era un festín en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sin embargo, lo que representaba júbilo y agasaje para algunos, para otros pobres sólo significaba algo con seguridad: muerte, y no una rápida y piadosa.

Finalmente, la luna de sangre era una fiesta para vampiros y hombres lobo, y es bien sabido que en todas las fiestas debe haber diversión y comida…

Aquella noche, la primera luna de sangre en diez años se alzaba en el cielo oscuro y las llamas de un pueblo ardiendo era el escenario perfecto para aquella masacre perpetuada por una manada de hombres lobo.

Los recuerdos de una pequeña niña, habitante de dicho pueblo, se mantenían difusos… Su madre le había gritando "Escóndete" cuando el bullicio de aquellos demonios caninos se hicieron presentes al ingresar con violencia a su pequeño pueblo, creando un fuego incontrolable al momento en que las personas entraron en pánico y comenzaron a ser atacadas y devoradas una a una. Carcajadas sonoras, aullidos jubilosos y gruñidos animales iban acompañados de gritos de horror, llanto y gemidos humanos.

–¡Escóndete! – Gritó la mujer nuevamente a su hija al tiempo que la metía bajo la cama e intentaba tapar con algunas cestas y cajas cualquier orificio por donde la lograran visualizar. Sabía que tenía que proteger a su hija de algún modo pues su marido y su padre instantes atrás habían salido armados con espadas en mano y como era de esperarse, ya habían sido desarmados fácilmente.

Aún desde la habitación en donde se ocultaba con su hija había podido escuchar cómo eran presas para los hombres lobo que se les habían lanzado a la yugular, destrozándolos y quitándoles la vida casi de inmediato.

La mujer podía sentir su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que percibía la palpitación de sus venas en las sienes. Jamás había sentido tanto horror en su vida pero en ese momento la adrenalina y el instinto de proteger a su hija eran mayores.

El espacio bajo la cama era muy reducido por lo que únicamente la niña podía esconderse y sabía que eso significaba que tendría que sacrificarse por ella. La mujer de cabellos castaños tomó una espada de entre las muchas que su padre, quien había sido el herrero del pueblo, aún no terminaba de forjar del todo con tal de defenderse.

La certeza era absoluta: estaba acabada, pero no se llevarían a su hija con ella, definitivamente no lo harían.

Rin, quien apenas contaba con seis años en ese momento, observó por una pequeña rendija, que su madre no había logrado tapar, cómo un hombre de aspecto extraño y larga cabellera oscura entraba en ese instante a su choza.

–El olor a miedo es lo más exquisito que hay… –Aquella voz grave y profunda, y esas palabras, crearían una huella muy profunda en su corazón, y con horror, vislumbró cómo la sombra de aquella figura proyectada en la pared e iluminada por el fuego del pueblo, se abalanzaba sobre su madre quien gritaba con horror e intentaba defenderse infructuosamente de aquella bestia. Escuchó el ruido metálico de la espada que sostenía su madre caer al suelo, lejos de ella, para después percibir el sonido de unos colmillos desgarrando carne y un grito desgarrador.

Gotas de sangre salpicaron las cestas que se interponían entre aquel monstruo y Rin, manchando incluso sus propias mejillas, y tras unos instantes de agonizantes gritos de su madre, se hizo el silencio, salvo por los grotescos ruidos de lo que parecía un animal engullendo carne rápidamente, atragantándose, mascando hasta los huesos y sorbiendo la sangre de ellos.

Rin llevó sus manitas a la boca, sofocando sus sollozos y una arcada de vómito. Las lágrimas lavaban la sangre de su madre de sus mejillas.

–Oh, parece que hay alguien más aquí… - Aquella voz grave volvió a hablar y Rin se hizo lo más atrás que pudo, sintiendo su espalda chocar con la pared, presa del pánico.

–¡Señor! ¡Ya vienen! – Se escuchó a alguien gritar en el pueblo y Rin alcanzó a ver las piernas de aquel ser que había devorado a su madre salir rápidamente de su morada.

No había visto su rostro, pero sabía que se había salvado en ese momento. Quiso aguardar unos minutos antes de salir de debajo de la cama, pero el olor a humo comenzaba a ser asfixiante, sin ser consciente que el fuego ya había alcanzado su casa y comenzaba a quemarse rápidamente.

Rin salió de su escondite, empujando las cestas que obstruían su paso y pudo observar lo que quedaba de su madre: un bulto de carne deforme cubierto en sangre, prácticamente irreconocible. La niña miró a otro lado, sabía que si se ponía a llorar la encontrarían… tenía que salir de ahí pero aún se escuchaban gritos suplicantes y llenos de horror en el pueblo, por lo que sabía que salir de ahí tampoco era una buena opción. El olor a quemado volvió a advertirla y notó que al extremo de su casa las maderas que formaban los muros y techo estaban empezando a chirriar y quemarse.

Rin retrocedió un par de pasos… estaba atrapada.

–Ayuda… –Gimió, con un hilo de voz.

Hubo más gritos fuera de su casa y Rin se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No tenía a donde ir, nadie la podría ayudar. Olor a humo y sangre invadían sus sentidos. El crepitar de la madera que formaba su casa en contacto con el fuego amenazaba con que en cualquier momento algo se colapsaría.

–Mamá… papá… abuelito…–Sollozó. Estaba perdida. La pequeña se agachó y abrazó sus piernas con sus manos. El humo había comenzado a llenar la habitación y el calor de las brasas le hacía arder la piel. – Mamá… papá…

El techo comenzó a crujir aún más y a vencerse por el fuego. Rin levantó la mirada y se puso de pie para correr, pero un trozo de madera del techo alcanzó a caer sobre ella. La pequeña sintió que era golpeada con fuerza en la cabeza, doblando sus rodillas por el impacto y escuchó el ruido metálico de varias cosas cayendo, entonces su vista se nubló, cayendo al suelo mientras la choza era consumida en llamas, junto con lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su madre.

Sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, su cabeza dolía, podía sentir que un líquido caliente resbalaba desde su frente y escurría por su rostro… ¿sangre? Apenas y podía respirar bien por el humo y el calor. Le ardía el pecho, había demasiado calor y lo que había caído sobre ella la oprimía demasiado. ¿Acaso iba a morir?

De pronto hubo silencio.

En un estado semi inconsciente, Rin pudo sentir que alguien apartaba lo que había caído sobre ella y la alzaban en brazos. Su cuerpo caliente por la adrenalina y el fuego comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente. Los brazos que la sujetaban eran fríos… demasiado fríos, tanto que tras el instantáneo alivio del calor comenzó a dolerle el cuerpo por la temperatura helada y luego no sintió nada.

Pasaba de un calor infernal a un frío gélido. ¿Así se sentía morir? Estaba demasiado afectada como para reaccionar. Era demasiado pequeña para entender.

Rin sintió cómo la sacaban de los restos de su casa al sentir una brisa tibia sobre su rostro que alivió ligeramente su temperatura y pudo vislumbrar de forma borrosa la luna llena roja en el cielo oscuro. El crepitar de las llamas quemando lo que quedaba de su pueblo era lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar ahora. Todo estaba silencioso, los gritos de los habitantes del pueblo ya no se escuchaban más.

Rin intentó mirar el rostro de quien la cargaba, pero la sangre de su cabeza que ya escurría sobre sus pestañas únicamente le permitió percibir los ojos dorados de aquella persona, el brillo de unos cabellos plateados iluminados por el resplandor de las llamas y vagamente su propio reflejo partido en el filo de la hoja de una espada. ¿Un ángel? ¿estaba siendo salvada?

Rin gimió antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Kaede se levantó con premura al escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su choza con fuerza. Sabía bien que aquella noche había una luna de sangre y por tanto lo que significaba, sin embargo… ¿acaso habría una manada o un grupo de vampiros tan tonto como para querer alimentarse en un pueblo en donde había una sacerdotisa?

El festín de la luna de sangre sólo conocía un límite: las congregaciones humanas en donde una sacerdotisa residiera. Aquello era de conocimiento común, ya fuese por norma "diplomática" (un acuerdo entre especies que no debía ser roto) o por el mito de que una sacerdotisa podía matar fácilmente vampiros y hombres lobo, ellos respetaban todos los pueblos que contaran con esa protección divina.

La mujer de mediana edad se dirigió a su puerta y la abrió con cautela.

–Oh, eres tú. – Dijo, sin realmente mucha sorpresa al reconocer de quién se trataba. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se hizo presente al observar el bulto que llevaba en brazos. – ¿Qué estás…? ¿qué significa esto?

–Su pueblo fue destruido antes de que nosotros llegáramos. – Se explicó aquel ser de cabellos plateados. – Sabes que no me gustan los niños.

–Lo dices como si hubieran sido una especie de salvadores… – Lo miró con recelo – Lobos, vampiros… todos son lo mismo: unos asesinos. Imagino que ustedes terminaron por devorar lo poco que quedó.– La voz de Kaede sonaba seria y cargada de resentimiento. – Me sorprende que ese pueblo no contara con una sacerdotisa…

Aquel ser guardó silencio por unos segundos. Kaede le miró fijamente. No era el silencio cargado de indiferencia o apatía habitual en él, era el silencio de alguien que se cuestionaba lo mismo, sin embargo, decidió no indagar en el asunto. Nada bueno traía el inmiscuirse en asuntos de vampiros.

–No quedó prácticamente nada en ese pueblo. Nosotros no comemos las sobras. – Explicó él lacónicamente.

–Supongo que me la has traído para cuidarla. –Ignoró el comentario del sujeto para fijar su atención en la pequeña niña. No deseaba detalles, evidentemente– ¿Acaso esperarás a que crezca para devorarla? De otro modo no veo razón para que no la hayas dejado a su suerte… esa herida en la cabeza cobraría su vida si la hubieras dejado.

–La herida no la habría matado. – Inquirió él, haciendo alusión a que los hombres lobo lo habrían hecho, sin responder realmente a la pregunta de Kaede. De todos modos, él tenía sus razones para haber decidido tomar a esa niña en brazos y llevarla hasta ahí. –Tú sabrás qué hacer con ella. – El sujeto de cabellos plateados se la tendió y Kaede la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos. Acto seguido, dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

–¿Eso es todo? – Inquirió la mujer – ¿Me dejas de pronto la responsabilidad de salvar y cuidar de esta huérfana como si nada?

Sesshomaru detuvo su caminar un momento, pero nuevamente no dijo más y se marchó hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

Kaede observó su marcha sin expresión alguna y tras perderlo de vista cerró la puerta de su choza, llevándose a la pequeña consigo. Tenía que atender la herida de su cabeza o seguiría perdiendo sangre.

A simple vista la sacerdotisa supo que esa herida, las quemaduras en sus manos pequeñas y el cabello chamuscado sanarían, sin embargo, era claro que aquella pequeña niña acababa de salir de un infierno total y las huellas que eso dejaba en el alma y en la mente no sanarían tan fácilmente.

–Me pregunto si la muerte no habría sido más piadosa a todo el dolor que tu alma va a cargar de ahora en adelante.

Kaede suspiró. Había sido la primera luna de sangre en una década, un suceso completamente inesperado por lo que las villas, aldeas y pueblos cercanos no habían tenido oportunidad de evacuar y refugiarse en los sitios que sí poseían una sacerdotisa.

La pequeña que ahora era lavada con sumo cuidado por ella era muy probablemente la única sobreviviente de esa noche, o al menos eso pensaba la anciana.

* * *

Sesshomaru había vuelto con cierta premura al pueblo recién destruido y apenas hubo puesto un pie en el, una criatura de baja estatura y de piel verdosa, con un ligero parecido al de un anfibio se le acercó, jalando las riendas de dos caballos, uno negro y otro café.

–Lord Sesshomaru – Pronunció, entregándole las riendas del caballo negro las cuales él tomó y después montó. – Todos lo están esperando camino al siguiente pueblo.

–Que esperen. Debo cerciorarme de algo. –La criatura de larga cabellera plateada, ataviado con ropas occidentales, tomó también las riendas del caballo café para que le siguiera.

El pequeño ser les siguió de cerca. Sus ojos amarillos, enormes y saltones brillaban con la luz de las llamas que aún quedaban consumiendo los restos del pueblo. Esos escenarios lo excitaban, después de todo, tras cada luna de sangre siempre quedaban cantidades enormes de cadáveres que él podría devorar. Finalmente, Jaken era una criatura carroñera.

Sesshomaru avanzó con calma por entre las veredas humeantes. No quedaba nada ya, ni hombres lobo ni vampiros, así como tampoco parecía haber ningún sobreviviente humano.

Él no terminaba de comprender lo que había sucedido. Aquel pueblo, si bien era muy pequeño, era conocido por tener una sacerdotisa muy poderosa… ¿acaso ella había viajado justamente esa noche? Vaya infortunio para ellos.

Sesshomaru apretó la empuñadura de su espada, Bakusaiga. Su presencia esa noche en ese pueblo únicamente había coincidido con el ataque de aquella manada de hombres lobo. Él y los demás vampiros que le acompañaban únicamente iban de paso puesto que Sesshomaru tenía un asunto pendiente, precisamente esa noche, con el herrero del pueblo. Su sorpresa había sido grande al haberse topado con que la sacerdotisa estaba ausente, y por tanto, habían sido el blanco perfecto de la luna de sangre. Sin embargo, había algo turbio ahí pues ese pueblo no era cercano a los bosques en donde los hombres lobo solían hacerse de territorios, por lo que por simple geografía, era más lógico que vampiros llegasen ahí antes que los lobos.

Sesshomaru no estaba seguro si aquello era una desastrosa coincidencia, o algo planeado detalladamente… ¿pero por qué?

Evidentemente, la llegada de él y de los suyos únicamente significó un inevitable enfrentamiento entre vampiros y lobos, como era usual cada que ambas especies coincidían en el mismo sitio, así como la competencia por las presas. Aún así, ellos se habían adentrado al pueblo en llamas cuando prácticamente todo ser humano ya había sido arrasado por los colmillos de aquellas bestias caninas.

Sesshomaru llegó hasta la puerta de lo que quedaba de la casa destrozada de la niña que recién había rescatado. Desmontó el caballo, dejando que Jaken tomara las riendas y nuevamente entró a la morada.

El fuego había cesado ahí, dejando únicamente cenizas. Observó el bulto de carne chamuscada que antes había sido el cuerpo de la hija del herrero, madre de la niña, y después las varias espadas tiradas en el suelo o mal acomodadas, cerca de los instrumentos cubiertos de cenizas y astillas.

Del cuerpo del herrero no había rastro alguno, sin duda alguna, habría sido completamente devorado, con su yerno corriendo la misma suerte.

Rebuscó con la mirada entre los escombros y finalmente la halló. Era casi como si la espada lo estuviera llamando.

El vampiro posó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó de entre varias espadas tiradas una en particular. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la larga hoja de aquella katana.

–Tenseiga. – Susurró. Pudo sentir que la espada palpitaba cuando él pronunció su nombre.

Aquella espada había sido forjada a petición de su fallecido padre, Inu no Taisho; sin embargo, tras su muerte el herrero había cesado el proceso, por lo que años atrás Sesshomaru le había solicitado que la terminara de forjar.

– _No lo haré. A Inu no Taisho hasta cierto punto se le podía considerar un amigo. Para ser un vampiro, él siempre fue amable y generoso con los humanos… Sin embargo, tú que eres su hijo y con la reputación sanguinaria que te precede, no tengo intención alguna de terminar una espada de ese tipo para dártela a ti. – Si bien era evidente para el vampiro que ese hombre estaba muerto de miedo al pronunciar esas palabras, le daba el crédito a su valentía por no titubear al hablar ni doblegar su voluntad._

– _Sabes perfectamente que podría obligarte. – Dijo tranquilamente._

– _Lo sé bien, aún así, estoy seguro que respetas la voluntad de tu padre y que eres consciente que debo forjar una espada de ese tipo bajo mi propia voluntad y no bajo amenazas._

– _Mi padre deseaba esa espada con el fin de proteger a la humana madre de su bastardo. Sé que estás al tanto._

 _El hombre de cabellos grises, semi calvo y de barba, vestido con una yukata humilde, le miró inquisitivamente._

– _Tu padre necesitaba esa espada para curar humanos y matar hombres lobo y vampiros. Sólo por el hecho de que se sepa que estoy forjando un arma con esas cualidades, mi vida, la de mi familia y la de todo mi pueblo está en riesgo. Yo sé bien que tú únicamente la usarás para derramar sangre de lobos, y no para curar seres humanos o matar a tu propia especie. Tú eres diferente a tu padre._

– _Efectivamente-_ – _Le concedió Sesshomaru_ – _Yo busco la prevalencia de mi especie, no eliminar lo que en primera instancia mis padres crearon. Pero no te equivoques, anciano, no tengo la necesidad de matar a menos que me vea obligado a ello. Sin embargo, dado a que el material base de esa katana es un colmillo de mi padre, y dado al linaje tan particular con el que nació, esa katana únicamente funcionará en mis manos._

– _¿Qué caso tiene forjar algo que no será aprovechado en su totalidad? – Insistió Totosai. – Tú perfectamente eres capaz de asesinar hombres lobo sin ningún problema, no necesitas de una katana así y jamás la usarás para ayudar seres humanos._

 _Sesshomaru guardó silencio un momento. Era claro que la respuesta honesta "por poder" no convencería a Totosai. A Sesshomaru lo que más le interesaba era ser el más fuerte y tener mayor dominancia sobre la especie enemiga._

 _De pronto, alcanzó a visualizar que alguien los observaba con curiosidad desde el marco de la puerta de la casa del anciano._

 _Totosai se percató de esto y volvió la mirada hacia la entrada de su hogar._

– _Asuna – Dijo en voz alta y una joven mujer se asomó por la puerta con cara temerosa. Sesshomaru la observó. No era más que una humana de aspecto corriente, sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé envuelto en mantas. – Vuelve adentro y no salgas hasta que te lo pida._

– _¿Tu hija? – Preguntó Sesshomaru._

– _Y mi nieta – Corroboró el anciano. – Hace un par de meses que los dioses le concedieron la bendición a mi hija y su marido de ser padres._

 _Entonces Sesshomaru comprendió la clase de respuesta que convencería al anciano._

– _Totosai – Habló con firmeza. El viejo herrero, quien se hallaba con los brazos cruzados en la espalda le miró con sus ojos saltones – Termina de forjar esa espada para mi bajo la condición que desees._

 _El vampiro no decía esas palabras al azar. Sabía perfectamente lo que le pediría._

 _Si bien Totosai era un herrero con habilidades extraordinarias y que contaba con la ayuda de monjes y sacerdotisas para atribuir habilidades especiales a las armas que forjaba, no era alguien codicioso. Sus ropas y su vivienda lo decían claramente._

 _Para Totosai, lo único que importaba era su familia, y Sesshomaru era básicamente la única criatura que podía prometerle seguridad._

– _¿Lo que yo desee? – Repitió el viejo. Sesshomaru asintió con seriedad. El herrero suspiró._

– _Muy bien. Forjaré la espada de tu padre que terminará con tus enemigos…–Hizo una pausa– a cambio de la promesa de que tu especie jamás lastimará a mi familia ni a mi pueblo. – Totosai le miró fijamente, entornando los ojos._

– _Tienes mi palabra._

– _Muy bien. –Totosai carraspeó la garganta –Esto tomará bastante tiempo ya que no es una katana común y corriente. Tu padre sabía perfectamente que además del trabajo de forjarla, conseguir la ayuda de los monjes y sacerdotisas indicados tomaría tiempo y dedicación._

– _Di un lapso. – Lo cortó Seshomaru. Él era consciente de lo que Totosai explicaba, no era que él planeara tener la katana en un par de semanas._

– _Seis años. En esta misma fecha, ven aquí dentro de seis años y tendré lista a Tenseiga._

– _¿Tenseiga?_

– _Es el nombre que tu padre deseaba para su espada._

– _Está bien. Entonces volveré en seis años. Tienes mi palabra, anciano._

– _Confío en ti, Sesshomaru._

El vampiro suspiró. Aquella luna de sangre desafortunadamente había coincidido con la fecha estipulada seis años atrás.

El destino había jugado en contra de Totosai y del propio Sesshomaru.

Precisamente seis años atrás, él mismo se había encargado de hallar a una sacerdotisa apropiada para ese pueblo, todo por la precaución de que si una luna de sangre inesperada se suscitaba, el pueblo pudiera sobrellevarla sin problema.

Sin embargo, apenas hubo llegado él, el pueblo ya se hallaba en llamas y con una manada de hombres lobos dándose un festín, por lo que una vez se adentró junto con el grupo de vampiros que le acompañaba –pues originalmente el plan de Sesshomaru era ir por Tenseiga y después en búsqueda de algún pueblo desprotegido en vista de la luna de sangre– se enfrentaron a los hombres lobos, quienes finalmente huyeron. Incluso esas bestias sabían que no valía la pena luchar a muerte en una noche que básicamente representaba una fiesta para ellos, mucho menos cuando ya habían devorado todo.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido la sacerdotisa? ¿por qué el pueblo había quedado completamente vulnerable precisamente esa noche? Algo le olía mal a Sesshomaru.

No tenía la necesidad ni de suponer que la sacerdotisa se hubiese acobardado y huido, pues básicamente lo único que debía hacer era permanecer en el pueblo. El "pacto" no firmado pero que todas las especies respetaban era jamás tocar ciudades, villas o pueblos regidos bajo una sacerdotisa. Ellos eran perfectamente capaces de percibir cuando un lugar estaba bajo la protección de alguien con esos poderes, sin embargo, ahí no había ninguna presencia de la mujer que había dejado a cargo del pueblo de Totosai.

Sesshomaru apretó la empuñadura de Tenseiga antes de colgarla a su cintura junto a Bakusaiga y volver a montar el caballo que le esperaba fuera. Cabalgó por las calles estrechas, seguido de Jaken y el otro caballo, mirando a los alrededores.

Había fallado a su promesa con Totosai. Una promesa que él planeaba cumplir hasta el final de sus días, si es que alguna vez llegaban. Aquello era ridículo y le incomodaba de sobremanera, había sido sobrepasado por hombres lobo y eso le resultaba completamente absurdo y realmente lo enfurecía.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, procurando calmar su ira. Por lo menos había rescatado a la nieta del herrero.

El Lord volvió a recordar la imagen de Asuna, la hija de Totosai, sosteniendo a su bebé y la sensación de incomodidad se apoderó más y más de él. Toda esa familia y el pueblo habían sido destrozados. Aquella niña era lo último que quedaba de su promesa de seis años atrás y sin duda alguna, dejarla a cargo de una sacerdotisa era lo mejor que podía haber hecho por ella.

– _Cumpliré con mi palabra, Totosai…_ – Se dijo a sí mismo, y nuevamente sintió que Tenseiga palpitaba.

Definitivamente aquella espada era bastante peculiar.

Sesshomaru siguió avanzando por el pueblo hasta que percibió el aroma de alguien que conocía muy bien.

–Jaken – Dijo y la criatura le miró.

–Dígame, amo.

–Ve a alimentarte. Tengo algo que hacer, cuando termines vuelve al palacio.

–Como usted diga, amo– El rostro serio de Jaken permutó de inmediato a una sonrisa sombría y desapareció de inmediato, como si se hubiese desvanecido en la nada.

Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente que el mejor modo de deshacerse de la compañía de Jaken era permitirle comer.

Jaken era un Gul, una clase de demonio que se alimentaba de cadáveres, por lo que en noches como esa, o simplemente cuando Sesshomaru se alimentaba y se propasaba y terminaba matando a su presa, Jaken podía agasajarse. Él era una criatura con un apetito voraz, podía pasar días o semanas devorando cadáveres, y la cantidad de muertos y restos que habían quedado en ese pueblo eran suficientes para mantener a Jaken ocupado varios días.

Sesshomaru no tenía ningún remordimiento en dejar que él se comiera los cuerpos. Finalmente su promesa consistía en resguardar a esas personas con vida, y él no era creyente ni profesaba ninguna religión occidental u oriental que le causara remordimiento alguno respecto a profanar cementerios o cuerpos recién fallecidos.

Para él los humanos eran una fuente de alimento, y muy de vez en cuando, un entretenimiento.

Una vez Sesshomaru llegara a las afueras del pueblo, bajó del caballo y ató a ambos en una valla cercana y caminó hasta donde el bosque comenzaba a hacerse presente.

El vampiro no tardó en dar pronto con una escena que él consideraría por años como patética.

–Inuyasha. –Pronunció con molestia al observar a su medio hermano postrado en la hierba, sosteniendo un cuerpo ensangrentado. El rostro de Inuyasha se hallaba oculto sobre el pecho de ese cuerpo aparentemente femenino. El olor a sangre y sal en el ambiente dejaba en evidencia que la mujer había muerto desangrada, y su hermano había llorado sobre ella.

–Sesshomar –Musitó, levantando el rostro de golpe al verse descubierto. El vampiro entonces se percató que los usualmente ojos dorados de su hermano menor, ahora lucían rojos y con las pupilas azules.

Sesshomaru suspiró con tedio.

–Otra vez perdiste el control…. – Puntualizó, al reconocer el aspecto de cuando su hermano no era capaz de controlar sus instintos debido a su condición de híbrido, pero poco a poco comenzaba a regresar a la compostura. Sesshomaru miró alrededor – ¿Dónde han ido los demás? – Preguntó, restando importancia a la escena y al dolor de Inuyasha e interesándose más por el grupo de vampiros que inicialmente habían viajado con ellos.

–Se fueron… – Murmuró abatido. No podía dar muchas explicaciones. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era entablar una conversación, mucho menos con Sesshomaru. –Kagura estaba hambrienta.

Sesshomaru torció los labios con cierta molestia.

–Por supuesto. – Murmuró – Inuyasha, vámonos.

El híbrido no respondió.

–Inuyasha

–Déjame aquí. Quiero estar solo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. No estaba de humor esa noche.

Se dirigió a zancadas a su hermano y tiró de su brazo para levantarlo, lográndolo sin esfuerzo alguno debido a que Inuyasha no oponía resistencia. Era peso muerto.

El cuerpo ensangrentado de la mujer se resbaló de las manos de Inuyasha y cayó sobre la hierba, húmeda por la misma sangre de la joven, entonces Sesshomaru la reconoció y soltó a Inuyasha, quien cayó al suelo.

–Kikyo… – Susurró el Lord. Observó que la piel de la sacerdotisa se hallaba más pálida de lo usual, habían bebido de ella hasta prácticamente drenarla, sin embargo una profunda herida en su pecho no pasaba desapercibida para él. –¿Quién fue? – cuestionó, con voz profunda.

Inuyasha hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie, no podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

–Fui yo.

Sesshomaru arrugó más el ceño e intentó guardar la compostura, pero el hecho de que sabía que la muerte de esa sacerdotisa era la causa por la que el pueblo había sido destruido y él hubiera fracasado en cumplir su promesa, lo sobrepasó y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Inuyasha, haciendo que este cayera nuevamente en la hierba.

–Imbécil. – Soltó por lo bajo. – Vámonos ya. – El vampiro dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los caballos. – Tenemos que alcanzar a los demás.

Observó cómo su hermano intentaba levantar el cuerpo de Kikyo y Sesshomaru sintió repugnancia.

–Déjala. Por lo menos servirá de alimento para Jaken. – Puntualizó mientras se subía al caballo.

Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza, haciéndose daño y controlando las ganas de gritar.

–Sesshomaru… – Vociferó, intentando apaciguar el deseo de lanzarse sobre su hermano.

–Ni lo intentes, sabes que no lo lograrás. –El vampiro se mostraba inexpresivo, viéndolo desde su caballo negro –Muévete. Tenemos que llegar al palacio antes del amanecer.

Inuyasha tomó en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Kikyo y se puso de pie. Sesshomaru entonces observó que en el pecho y mangas de la ropa de Inuyasha había sangre, así como algunos restos en las comisuras de sus labios.

–Hmph… –Exclamó por lo bajo –No puedo creer que te alimentaras de ella. Al parecer el monstruo aquí no soy yo. –Hizo una pausa. Comprendía lo que Inuyasha deseaba hacer ahora– Ve a enterrarla si es lo que deseas, yo iré por mi cuenta.

El híbrido no respondió y observó cómo Sesshomaru comenzaba a alejarse rápidamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _–_ Kikyo… _–_ Susurró. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿cómo era posible?

De sus pulmones estalló un grito, el cual incluso había llegado a los oídos de Sesshomaru quien ya iba varios metros lejos de él.

–Patético… –Murmuró para sí mismo el Lord.

Sesshomaru de pronto miró de reojo al bosque, notando que alguien se ocultaba entre la espesura de los árboles y parecía correr rápidamente entre ellos, como si huyera de algo o alguien.

¿Un humano?

El vampiro retomó su atención en el camino. Aquella persona no poseía el olor de los habitantes de ese pueblo, por lo que no era de su incumbencia. No perdería el tiempo cazando si ni siquiera se hallaba hambriento, su interés era dar alcance a su séquito de vampiros y volver a su palacio.

Lo que el Lord no sabía, es que esa noche de luna de sangre, era sólo el comienzo de todos sus problemas.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy empezando con un nuevo proyecto que hace literalmente años vengo preparando (al menos en estructura) y hace unos meses que decidí empezar a escribir. Siempre me llamó la atención hacer un fanfic de Inuyasha con la temática de vampiros y hombres lobos, pero temía hacerlo por la evidente idea de que se relacionaría con algo tipo Crepúsculo y no quería que fuera el caso, de hecho, haré todo lo posible por mantenerme muy lejos de todo lo que refiere esos libros, no porque necesariamente me parezcan malos, si no porque quiero darle un giro a la idea hasta donde tenga la oportunidad. Siempre consideré que el universo de Inuyasha se podía prestar perfectamente para esto, de entrada, Koga ya es un hombre lobo por ejemplo, así que por fin me atreví a publicar el primer capítulo de este fanfic en el que llevo trabajando mucho, espero que realmente les guste este primer capítulo y quieran seguir leyendo más. El título del fanfic viene de la canción de los Rolling Stones.

Este fanfic será Sesshomaru/Rin como ya dice en las descripciones, y así como lo puse al inicio, habrá contenido explícito sexual y de violencia, por lo que si eres muy sensible es mejor que no leas los siguientes capítulos. Sobre lo que respecta a Rin, sí, va a ser adulta, pero todo a su momento, el terreno tiene que estar bien planteado antes de lanzarme a intentar un romance, así que por favor sean pacientes, mientras tanto todo se irá hilando en la trama.

También quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre lo que mencioné de Jaken. Sé que hay un anime llamado Tokyo Ghoul y honestamente no lo he visto ni sé mucho de qué va, pero cuando escribía esto busqué una criatura con la que Jaken se pudiera identificar y llegué al "Gul", el cual es un demonio necrófago en el folklore árabe, pueden buscar más información de esto si les da curiosidad, es bastante interesante.

Sin más que decir me despido, espero contar con sus opiniones y su apoyo para el siguiente capítulo, ¡nos vemos!

 **Kuruma Chidori**


	2. Orden natural

¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que ningún personaje de los que serán mostrados en este capítulo ha sido inventado, todos son personajes que salieron en el anime, para ser exactos Toran, Shuran, Shunran y Karan pertenecen en el anime al clan de los gatos. Hiten es uno de los hermanos trueno que dejaron huérfano a Shippo, y Tsukuyomaru es el padre de la mitad demonio Shiori, una niña de cabello morado que sale en el anime y su abuelo es un demonio murciélago. Pueden buscar imágenes de estos personajes si gustan refrescar su memoria, sobre todo del último. Sólo quería aclarar esto al principio, lo demás vendrá al final del capítulo. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Sesshomaru de pronto miró de reojo al bosque, notando que alguien se ocultaba entre la espesura de los árboles y parecía correr rápidamente entre ellos, como si huyera de algo o alguien._

 _¿Un humano?_

 _El vampiro retomó su atención en el camino. Aquella persona no poseía el olor de los habitantes de ese pueblo, por lo que no era de su incumbencia. No perdería el tiempo cazando si ni siquiera se hallaba hambriento, su interés era dar alcance a su séquito de vampiros y volver a su palacio._

 _Lo que el Lord no sabía, es que esa noche de luna de sangre, era sólo el comienzo de todos sus problemas._

 **Paint it black**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 2. Orden natural**

Tras un recorrido medianamente largo, Sesshomaru finalmente dio alcance al resto de su séquito quienes aguardaban por él a las afueras del siguiente pueblo.

–Lord Sesshomaru – Le saludó Shuran, un vampiro de cabellos negros y cuerpo robusto quien vestía una yukata verde, haciendo una inclinación respetuosa con la cabeza –Lo estábamos esperando.

–Creíamos que no llegaría hasta casi el amanecer – La vampira de profundos ojos escarlata ataviada con un vestido occidental negro y encaje blanco, le observó desde su caballo. – ¿Consiguió lo que buscaba?

–Sí. –Dijo secamente a Kagura, sujetando la empuñadura de Tenseiga.

Los siete vampiros presentes observaron la nueva adquisición del Lord.

–Entonces… ¿esa es la katana que el fallecido Inu no Taisho mandó forjar? – Toran, una vampira de larga y abundante cabellera celeste y ojos azules, quien vestía un kimono color lila y portaba una armadura, bajó de su caballo para ver la espada más de cerca. –Con ella finalmente los hombres lobo no se sentirán dueños de los bosques… ni volverán a molestar. –Sonrió levemente con malicia.

–Sin embargo, tengo entendido que esa espada también es capaz de acabar con vampiros sin ninguna dificultad. –Hiten, un vampiro de larga trenza negra, ojos rojos y vestimentas japonesas quien también portaba una armadura más elaborada que la de Toran, miró con cierto recelo el arma –Así como curar seres humanos.

–¡Pff! – Resopló Karan, una vampira de aspecto más joven que el resto y de cabellos alborotados, cortos y pelirrojos –Si Lord Sesshomaru quisiera hacer algo en contra de nosotros, lo habría hecho hace siglos sin necesidad de esa katana. No insinues tonterías, Hiten.

El aludido torció la boca y desvió la mirada. Karan tenía un punto.

–Eso es cierto, ¿por qué razón la figura más importante de nuestra especie querría acabar con su legado? – Shunran, la otra vampira de aspecto más joven, quien portaba una flor en la cabeza y un kimono corto y verde claro miró con malos ojos a Hiten.

–Silencio. –Se escuchó firme la voz del vampiro que se hallaba más apartado del grupo. Tsukuyomaru, quien aparentaba ser el más adulto de entre el séquito de Sesshomaru, desmontó su caballo y se acercó al Lord. –Es realmente una excelente noticia que por fin tengas en tus manos a Tenseiga. Tu padre no podría estar más orgulloso de que el arma que él deseaba con tantas ansias por fin esté en manos familiares.

–¿Sabías su nombre? –Preguntó Sesshomaru con curiosidad, después de todo, ni él sabía el nombre de la katana hasta que Totosai se lo mencionó seis años atrás.

–Por supuesto, yo mismo estuve a lado de tu padre el día que pidió que fuese forjada. Él tenía especial confianza en mí sobre el tema debido a las razones que ya conoces. –Tsukuyomaru sonrió levemente, con nostalgia. Todos los presentes, salvo Sesshomaru, miraron al vampiro de piel morena, ojos púrpuras y cabello largo y azulado con mucha curiosidad. –Sé que no tienes los mismos ideales que Inu no Taisho y probablemente jamás los comprenderás, aún así espero que algún día le logres dar el uso que él en primera instancia preveía.

–Sabes bien que eso no sucederá. –Respondió lacónicamente, dejando clara la intención de no profundizar en el tema, sobre todo frente a los demás. –Vamos al pueblo por lo que hemos venido.

–¡Por fin! –Shunran, la vampira con la flor en la cabeza sonrió triunfante y sus ojos verdes parecieron brillar de excitación.

Los semblantes de todos los vampiros, salvo los de Sesshomaru y Tsukuyomaru, habían cambiado drásticamente: estaban hambrientos y en sus sonrisas y ojos brillantes se reflejaba.

El pueblo que tenían a sus pies bajando la vereda, estaba completamente desprotegido en esa luna de sangre y ningún otro vampiro u hombre lobo había llegado antes que ellos, por lo que tenían mucho a su disposición.

Los cinco caballos bajaron a todo galope al pueblo, y cuando Sesshomaru se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, Tsukuyomaru lo detuvo.

–Sesshomaru – El vampiro de coleta azulada montó su caballo y le miró fijamente –No estoy seguro de todo lo que sabes sobre tu padre y las intenciones que tenía con Tenseiga, pero las suposiciones que probablemente te ha dicho Irasue no son del todo ciertas.

–¿Las suposiciones de que mi padre planeaba terminar con toda nuestra especie y los hombres lobo con tal de proteger a los humanos? –Sesshomaru arrugó ligeramente el ceño–Aún cuando mi madre sostiene su teoría y tiene argumentos convincentes, jamás he creído que mi padre fuera alguien capaz de hacernos algo así, aunque admito que ese asunto de querer proteger a los humanos era algo muy propio de él.

–Lo era, sí…

–Sin embargo, él falleció a causa de una humana. Tú deberías aprender esa lección. Sé que tu punto débil era tu esposa y tu hija…–Sesshomaru meditó un poco al respecto – Fuiste convertido por mi padre poco después de que tu hija naciera.

Tsukuyomaru bajó la vista y sonrió con nostalgia.

–Fue gracias a que tu padre me convirtió que pude hacerme cargo de mi familia y pude ver crecer a mi hija, de otro modo habría dejado a una viuda criando sola a esa niña. Es algo que siempre le agradeceré.

–¿Aún cuando jamás pudiste vivir a su lado debido a tu condición? – Sesshomaru definitivamente no comprendía el alivio del vampiro. A fin de cuentas, aún cuando Tsukuyomaru pudo ver por la seguridad de su esposa e hija y proveerles sustento, jamás vivió con ellas, y finalmente, como era normal en ese tipo de relaciones, ellas vivieron la cantidad de años usuales en un ser humano y él continuaba con la misma apariencia pese a los siglos que ya habían pasado.

–Sí, aún pese a eso. –Respondió completamente convencido y tranquilo. Tsukuyomaru no tenía ningún arrepentimiento al respecto.

–Es a causa de que tenías una familia, a diferencia de muchos vampiros que fueron convertidos y no tenían a nadie que les importara, que tú tienes esa debilidad y aprecio por los seres humanos. Para nosotros los humanos son únicamente diversión y alimento. – Sesshomaru miró fijamente al vampiro– El día que por fin te deshagas de esa ridícula compasión hacia esas criaturas, es cuando realmente disfrutarás de tu naturaleza y mostrarás tu potencial.

–Bebo sangre humana porque tengo que hacerlo para sobrevivir. No siento repulsión por mi naturaleza, pero tengo los suficientes siglos de vida como para no dejarme llevar por la locura que la sangre le provoca a muchos, o la impulsividad que la misma luna de sangre causa en la mayoría. –Afirmó, observando la luna rojiza y luego de nuevo al Lord – Sesshomaru, tener compasión o aprecio por los seres humanos no es una debilidad, es lo que evita que me convierta en un monstruo. Si yo dejara esa compasión de lado, o los recuerdos de quién era antes de ser transformado, nada me diferenciaría de Kagura, por ejemplo.

–Kagura está bien. –El vampiro de cabellera plateada estaba comenzando a cansarse de Tsukuyomaru.

–Kagura no está bien, está prácticamente fuera de control pero para ti es normal. Tú eres un vampiro que puede controlar sus impulsos porque tu origen es puro. Naciste siendo así. Yo puedo hacerlo porque recuerdo bien lo que se sentía ser humano… porque me gustaba y tenía una familia, además de que hace siglos que soy esto; pero otros vampiros como Kagura o Hiten… en el fondo sabes bien que debes mantenerlos cerca de ti para tenerlos bajo control, o sería catastrófico para todos nosotros. –Finalizó, ahora él mismo frunciendo el ceño. –Eres orgulloso, no aceptarás las cosas en voz alta, pero eres un buen líder porque mantienes nuestra especie viva y bajo control, así como buscas nuestro progreso. Espero que algún día nazca de ti salvar a un ser humano. Tu padre no era alguien que buscara destruirnos a favor de los humanos, tu padre buscaba un equilibrio entre las tres especies, no la superioridad de una.

–Mi padre fue blando y perdió la vida a causa de una mujer humana y dejó a una abominación a mi cargo. –Musitó, refiriéndose a Inuyasha. –En lo que a mi respecta, esta espada únicamente tendrá la utilidad de matar lobos.

Y sin dar tiempo para que Tsukuyomaru respondiera, Sesshomaru agitó las riendas del caballo negro para galopar hacia el pueblo rápidamente.

Tsukuyomaru suspiró. A varios metros de él en el pueblo se escuchaban gritos y llantos. Hiten disfrutaba no sólo de beber sangre, sino de destruir pueblos y matar personas y Shunran y Karan no se quedaban atrás, ya que podían ser realmente sádicas. Toran y Shuran eran los mayores del grupo después de él y Sesshomaru, por lo que eran más tranquilos y discretos a la hora de alimentarse, sin embargo, dado a que era la primera luna de sangre en diez años, estaban dando rienda suelta a su diversión. Esa noche mataban por placer… y Sesshomaru se los permitía.

La luna de sangre era la única noche en donde los vampiros podían salirse de control sin que una oleada de cazadores o sacerdotisas se fueran en su contra. Era un festín, un día de celebración para vampiros y lobos que se suscitaba de forma inexacta y sorpresiva y los humanos eran únicamente el entretenimiento.

Que los cazadores y sacerdotisas respetaran aquella noche de plena libertad para ellos representaba la paz el resto de los días que no hubiera luna de sangre. Una noche de horror a cambio de un periodo indefinido de paz.

Tsukuyomaru dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a su caballo de forma cariñosa y después le hizo dar media vuelta para volver al palacio. Él había tenido suficiente por esa noche y no tenía ningún interés de participar en una matanza. Con los hombres lobo que había matado en el pueblo anterior era suficiente para él.

* * *

Un par de horas después, con el sol amenazando pronto con salir, Sesshomaru y los demás vampiros que le acompañaban se reunían fuera de la aldea recién destrozada. Hiten en particular se hallaba sumamente cubierto de sangre en la pechera y los labios, mientras que los otros lucían manchas más discretas. Sesshomaru por su parte, siempre lucía pulcro. Detestaba batirse de sangre por lo que era cuidadoso al alimentarse, asimismo, él no sentía placer hacia la tortura, por lo que solía ser muy limpio incluso si mataba a alguien.

El lord de cabellos plateados observó a los presentes y notó la ausencia de uno de ellos.

–¿Dónde está Kagura? – preguntó y los presentes intercambiaron miradas.

–Creí que venía detrás de Karan –Dijo Toran, mirando alrededor mientras ataba sus cabellos celestes con cuidado y sacudía cenizas de su armadura y kimono, preparándose para galopar rápidamente hacia el palacio antes que saliera el sol.

–Así era… –La aludida miró hacia el pueblo. –Supongo que se quedó a limpiar algo de lo que quedaba, hoy Kagura lucía particularmente voraz. –Karan rió y Sesshomaru arrugó un poco el ceño.

–Shuran –El lord se dirigió al vampiro de cuerpo robusto.

–Dígame señor.

–Ve a buscarla. Tenemos que partir ya.

–Como ordene. –Shuran desmontó su caballo y se dirigió a la aldea rápidamente. El vampiro, pese a que su cuerpo era grande y robusto, era sumamente veloz a la hora de moverse; sin embargo, pasados unos minutos volvió con la cara ligeramente consternada.

–¿Qué pasa? –Sesshomaru comenzaba a impacientarse.

–Al parecer sigue alimentándose… no logré convencerla de dejar lo que estaba haciendo… incluso se puso algo agresiva cuando la intenté apartar.–El vampiro bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

–No me extraña, ya bien lo dijo Karan –Shunran, la vampira con la flor ya medio deshecha en la cabeza a causa de tanto movimiento previo al destruir la aldea se encogió de hombros–Kagura lucía demasiado hambrienta hoy, probablemente ha perdido el control.

–Es el problema con los más jóvenes. –Suspiró Shunran, volviendo a montar su caballo tras fallar la orden encomendada por Sesshomaru.

–Y tú que eres mucho más viejo que ella no pudiste controlarla, inútil–Se quejó Toran, mirándolo con desaprobación y este chasqueó la boca de mala gana –Lord Sesshomaru, si gusta puedo ir yo. – Se ofreció.

–No, iré yo.

Sesshomaru avanzó con su caballo hasta donde halló el de Kagura y desmontó, para después entrar a una choza con la puerta abierta.

Apenas hubo ingresado a esta, identificó a Kagura de espaldas a él, hincada en el suelo y sosteniendo un pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos.

–Kagura –Sesshomaru se acercó hasta ella y no tardó en distinguir qué clase de víctima había caído en las manos de la vampira. De inmediato, Sesshomaru fue invadido por una sensación de disgusto y entonces tomó a Kagura del brazo y la alzó sin ninguna dificultad –Es hora de irnos.

El cuerpo inerte de una niña cayó al suelo.

El lord arrugó el entrecejo ante la escena y después miró a Kagura. Sus ojos rojos lucían fuera de sí, como si no fuera consciente de lo que hacía. Había sangre manchando su rostro, cuello y pecho, y sus propias manos tenían sangre y carne entre las uñas.

Hubo una pausa en la que ella giró la mirada lentamente hasta él y de inmediato retiró su brazo de la mano del lord, con agresividad.

–No, aún no, sigo hambrienta –Kagura volvió a hincarse en el suelo y tomó el cuerpo de la pequeña para volver a hincarle los colmillos.

–He dicho que es suficiente –Sesshomaru no estaba seguro del porqué la escena que contemplaba le resultaba sumamente irritante e incómoda. No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con una Kagura fuera de sí o insaciable de sangre, pero el hecho de que esta vez la víctima fuera un infante, de algún modo le incomodaba muchísimo.

Sesshomaru nuevamente la tomó del brazo y la alzó sin dificultad, y ante el forcejeo de esta, el lord la arrastró hasta la salida de la choza y la soltó con fuerza a los pies de su caballo.

–No volveré a repetirlo. –Finalizó, montando su caballo.

Kagura se quedó en el suelo unos instantes, con los puños cerrados y mirando la tierra. Sesshomaru esperó hasta que esta se pusiera de pie y montara su propio caballo en silencio, después, él comenzó a avanzar con el caballo de ella siguiéndole de cerca.

–Tú no te alimentas de niños. –Las palabras de Sesshomaru rompieron el silencio y Kagura levantó la mirada. Había vuelto en sí.

–No… No lo suelo hacer. –Afirmó.

–¿Va a ser un nuevo problema a tu lista personal de cosas por resolver? –Preguntó con dureza.

Kagura apretó los labios y se limpió el rostro con la manga. Todo el encaje blanco de su vestido se hallaba rojo ahora.

–No, señor.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo. La vampira lucía una expresión ligeramente afligida, expresión que normalmente se mostraba llena de seguridad e incluso a veces insolencia.

–Si lo prefieres, puedes ir a la capilla cercana al palacio y pasar el resto del día encerrada ahí.

–Gracias, señor. –Respondió, y Sesshomaru identificó en el tono de su voz un sentimiento de culpa y confusión.

Una vez reunidos todos, el resto de vampiros supo por la expresión del Lord y de Kagura que no debían pronunciar ninguna palabra del tema, y simplemente comenzaron a cabalgar a toda prisa rumbo al palacio.

Una vez estuvieron a un par de metros de llegar, el caballo de Kagura se desvió hacia la capilla de la iglesia católica cercana, y nuevamente, nadie del séquito pronunció palabra.

Kagura era la vampira convertida más reciente del séquito cercano a Sesshomaru, con pocos meses de diferencia entre Hiten y ella, y por tanto, también los que perdían el control fácilmente.

La diferencia principal entre Hiten y Kagura, sin embargo, era que el primero disfrutaba de la tortura y el asesinar además de beber, pero sabía parar con una orden o mantenerse al margen si era necesario; Kagura por el contrario, era incluso más violenta que Hiten, con la diferencia de que no sabía parar y era como si entrara en un trance del que no podía despertarse fácilmente, y lo más importante, que realmente no lo disfrutaba cuando volvía en sí.

Kagura había sido una humana sumamente religiosa, y por tanto, era habitual que tras perder el control se encerrara por días y noches enteras en la capilla cercana al palacio de Sesshomaru, con tal de orar e intentar limpiar su culpa, lo cual jamás lograba.

Aquella capilla, ahora abandonada a causa de que la vampira se había encargado de ahuyentar a todo aquel humano que quisiera acercarse, era el refugio personal de Kagura.

–Jamás terminaré de comprender su fanatismo por esa religión… –Murmuró Toran mientras se bajaba de su caballo una vez llegaron a los establos del palacio.

Toran era una de las vampiras más antiguas del séquito de Sesshomaru, y por tanto, su educación como humana había sido completamente japonesa, por lo que poco comprendía o quería comprender de las costumbres que los occidentales habían traído consigo al país, entre ellas la religión.

Todos los habitantes de ese palacio, salvo Kagura, procedían de una educación previa a la invasión occidental y la apropiación de sus costumbres, o en su defecto, los vampiros más jóvenes usualmente provenían de pueblos y aldeas, por lo que también habían crecido bajo una educación japonesa tradicional, como era el caso de Hiten; sin embargo, Kagura provenía de una ciudad grande, habitada principalmente por extranjeros, por lo que ella había crecido bajo una educación occidental y con ello la religión católica.

Eran tiempos extraños para ese país. Había cierta rivalidad entre culturas en algunos sectores, mientras que otras personas o criaturas, como Sesshomaru, les resultaba realmente indiferente la apropiación de la cultura occidental y utilizaban las ropas con las que se sintieran más cómodos o fuesen más apropiadas para la ocasión.

Sin duda, eran tiempos turbulentos. Rivalidad entre culturas, rivalidad entre religiones y pueblos, y sobre todo, rivalidad entre especies, lo cual era en definitiva lo único que le importaba a Sesshomaru.

El tipo de dios en el que creyera cada quién o si alguien no creía en ninguno, así como las ropas que usara o las costumbres y tradiciones que tuvieran, le eran completamente indiferentes a Sesshomaru.

Para el lord, el que Kagura buscara refugio en esa capilla, únicamente significaba que él no tendría que hacerse cargo de la conciencia de ella, aún cuando de cierto modo era su responsabilidad lo que sucediera ya que era parte de su séquito.

–…¿Otra vez? Eso ganas por convertir a una humana de cultura occidental por lástima. –Fue el recibimiento sarcástico de Irasue, su madre, una vez que Sesshomaru y el resto del séquito se hubieran presentado hasta ella y le hubiesen dicho el paradero de Kagura. –¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Los cinco presentes que se hallaban hincados frente a la vampira de larga cabellera plateada y ostentoso kimono se miraron entre sí con duda.

–Lo dejé en el pueblo de Totosai. Cuando llegamos, todo había sido destruido por hombres lobo. –Explicó Sesshomaru con desidia.

Irasue levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Desde su asiento con forma de trono, miró a Sesshomaru con fingida sorpresa.

–¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿y la sacerdotisa?

Sesshomaru invocó toda su paciencia. Las reacciones sobreactuadas de su madre podían sacarlo fácilmente de quicio.

–Inuyasha la tenía.

–¿Qué dices? –Esta vez Irasue sí mostró curiosidad real, así como los otros cinco vampiros miraron fijamente a Sesshomaru con intriga. –¿Él la mató?

–Bebió de ella, perdió el control. –Explicó lacónicamente.

–…Ridículo. –Chasqueó con la boca. –Espero nadie más que nosotros se entere de eso, podría ser problemático.

–Él se llevó el cuerpo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

–Eso espero… y a todo esto ¿en dónde está?

–Regresará más tarde, aparentemente.

Irasue contuvo un suspiro de molestia.

–Pueden retirarse ya. –Ordenó, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se marcharan.

Los cinco vampiros detrás de Sesshomaru se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de la habitación.

Sesshomaru por su parte únicamente dio media vuelta y dejó sola a su madre.

Irasue observó marchar a Sesshomaru, prestando particular atención a la nueva espada que portaba en su cintura.

–Así que esa es Tenseiga… –Dijo para sí misma, y después volvió su atención al pergamino en el que escribía antes de la llegada de los vampiros.

–Realmente espero que Inuyasha le de buena sepultura al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa –Tsukuyomaru hizo acto de presencia.

–Creí que estarías dentro del séquito de Sesshomaru– Irasue no levantó la mirada del pergamino.

–No, decidí volver antes por mi cuenta. Sabes que las lunas de sangre no me resultan tan excitantes como a otros.

–…Lo cual es extraño. –Irasue lo miró esta vez, posando sus pupilas doradas sobre las púrpuras de Tsukuyomaru, quien, intimidado por los penetrantes ojos de su señora, desvió la mirada por respeto. Irasue sonrió levemente, disfrutaba causar ese efecto de intimidación particularmente en él.

–Usted mejor que nadie entiende mi poco interés en el tema.

–Conmigo es diferente. Yo nací siendo vampiro, tú fuiste convertido. Es un hecho no escrito que lo normal es que los vampiros convertidos tengan debilidad a ese fenómeno.

Tsukuyomaru sonrió.

–No todos somos iguales, mi señora. No podemos generalizar y describir el comportamiento de cada vampiro como "normal". Con permiso. –El vampiro de piel morena y larga cabellera azulada hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Irasue lo observó marcharse mientras mordía la punta del palito del pincel que estaba utilizando, después sonrió y volvió a su pergamino.

* * *

Sesshomaru había ingresado a su habitación, dejó ambas espadas sobre la mesa baja de madera y se sentó en el zabuton* para contemplarlas.

Finalmente había obtenido las katanas que deseaba y necesitaba. Bakusaiga, su propia katana, era un arma mortal para todo ser vivo, pero no dejaba de ser básicamente un arma común en relación a Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru no terminaba de entender las verdaderas intenciones de Inu no Taisho cuando él había mandado forjar a Tenseiga, aún cuando Tsukuyomaru le había expresado ya los supuestos planes.

 _"–Espero que algún día nazca de ti salvar a un ser humano."_

Las palabras que horas antes Fukuyomaru le había dicho resonaron de pronto en su cabeza, y con ello, de inmediato recordó la escena de Kagura y el cadáver de aquella niña que había asesinado, y nuevamente sintió esa sensación de irritación e incomodidad recorrerle por completo, la cual no terminaba de explicarse.

–La nieta del herrero… –Susurró para sí al recordarla.

Tenía sentido, era normal que sintiera rechazo ante la idea de ver a una niña desangrada cuando momentos antes él había salvado la vida de una, ¿no?

–No. No tiene sentido. –Se respondió en voz alta y se puso de pie.

La vida era así, Sesshomaru lo sabía perfectamente. Si uno depende de otros y quien está a cargo de protegerlos falla y se es demasiado pequeño para defenderse por sí mismo, se está a merced del azar… Y esa vida, esa época y ese país, eran particularmente peligrosos para un niño huérfano.

La vida de la nieta del herrero Totosai definitivamente no había sido escrita para sucumbir bajo los colmillos de un vampiro, mucho menos si era uno de los suyos. No era sólo cuestión de mantener su palabra –que ya bastante mal había quedado a causa de la muerte de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, lo cual hacía que Sesshomaru sintiera más enfado hacia su hermano menor– era cuestión de que pese a que el lord no estaba plenamente consciente, no deseaba que esa niña sufriera el mismo destino o alguno parecido al de la pequeña que había terminado en las manos de Kagura.

Finalmente Sesshomaru sabía que por más que Kagura rezara o se confesara ante un sacerdote o la cruz, la vida de la pequeña que había matado, junto con todas las demás personas que había asesinado para saciar su diversión, no regresarían. Había una diferencia entre matar por placer y por supervivencia, aún cuando en la naturaleza de un vampiro la franja era sumamente delgada y fácil de atravesar, y sin duda alguna Kagura era el ejemplo de la poca disciplina y descontrol que su especie podía representar. A regañadientes Sesshomaru tenía que aceptar que Tsukuyomaru tenía razón en algo, Kagura podía representar un peligro para ellos si no aprendía a controlarse.

El lord suspiró y se echó sobre su futón, posando el brazo sobre su frente y mirando el techo.

Quizá, de alguna forma, podía entender un poco a su padre. Esa luna de sangre había dejado dos cosas muy claras para él: primero, que quien había creado a Kagura había sido él mismo, y por tanto, era responsable sobre el descontrol del que ella era víctima; y segundo, no iba a permitir que la nieta de Totosai peligrara, mucho menos en manos de los vampiros de los que él era responsable.

De algún modo muy irónico, por primera vez Sesshomaru sintió cierta similitud con su padre: tener que ver por los vampiros que había creado, protegerlos de los hombres lobo y cazadores, y protegerlos de sí mismos; y por otro lado, evitar que ellos mismos acabaran de forma irresponsable con otros seres vivos.

Las cosas tenían que tener un equilibrio.

Sesshomaru se incorporó de golpe, y sentado desde su futón, observó a las dos katanas que seguían sobre la mesa de madera.

Inu no Taisho no buscaba destruirlos como Irasue siempre insinuó a causa de su rencor por haber perdido a su pareja ante una humana. Inu no Taisho buscaba el modo de poder mantener al margen a los vampiros, poder tener un modo viable para salvar a los humanos que fueran víctimas de vampiros fuera de control, y tener un arma definitiva en contra de sus enemigos declarados principales, los hombres lobo.

En ese instante, volvió a percibir que Tenseiga palpitaba y Sesshomaru lo comprendió.

No era que esa pequeña niña, nieta de Totosai, fuese tan importante. Era el hecho de que ella era la prueba viviente de que el punto no era la supremacía, sino el control para mantener un balance, y por tanto, la paz.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes con coraje. De algún modo le molestaba la idea de que podía comprender un poco los ideales de su padre, todo a causa de una niña humana. También le molestaba saber que Tsukuyomaru le sonreiría con indulgencia si se enteraba… después de todo, Sesshomaru era y seguiría siendo muy orgulloso.

–Esa niña no es lo importante aquí… –Se dijo en voz alta, arrugando el ceño, como si se intentara convencer de lo contrario, intentando desechar de su cabeza lo que recién había comprendido de su padre. En el fondo, sabía que el aceptar los ideales de su progenitor era también comprender las razones de que Inu no Taisho había preferido a una mujer humana antes que a su madre Irasue, la última vampira de sangre pura.

A sus ojos aquello siempre sería una estupidez imperdonable. Inu no Taisho, el último vampiro de sangre pura además de él, el prácticamente creador de la especie… fallecido por proteger a una humana. Fallecido por engendrar a un híbrido que perdía el control fácilmente. Era vergonzoso.

Podría intentar comprender y adoptar los ideales de su padre en cuanto a la paz, la supervivencia y el equilibrio… Pero el amar a los humanos, jamás.

El lord volvió a recostarse sobre el futón y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir más por gusto que por necesidad, sin embargo, en su cabeza seguía apareciendo la escena de Kagura devorando a la niña, y después, la sensación de sacar de la casa en llamas a la nieta de Totosai.

Aquello era un fastidio. Se incorporó, tomó ambas espadas y salió de su habitación rápidamente.

–¿Lord Sesshomaru? ¿volverá a salir? –Preguntó una de las sirvientas al ver pasar rápidamente a su amo y observarlo dirigirse a los establos.

–Tengo que asegurarme de algo. –Fue su fría respuesta antes de perderse de su vista.

El lord tomó a su caballo y salió rápidamente del territorio de su palacio.

La luz del sol era sumamente molesta para él, mas no peligrosa.

Sesshomaru realmente detestaba salir de día, pero no podía soportarlo, si no veía con sus propios ojos que la nieta de Totosai había despertado y que la herida de su cabeza no era mortal, su mente no lo dejaría en paz.

El lord no tenía idea que ese viaje diurno, sería el primero de muchos para velar por ella en secreto.

 **Continuará…**

 _*Zabuton: Es un cojín rectangular de aproximadamente 76x71 cm utilizado bajo el zafu para hacerlo más confortable. Un zafu es un cojín redondo, de unos 35 cm de diámetro, y frecuentemente de unos 20 cm de altura, cuando ha sido sacudido_

 **N/A**

¡Hola a todos!

Debido a que me sentí muy feliz por todos sus reviews no me pude contener de subir este capítulo pronto (es lo bueno de ya tener un par listos jaja). Espero que este haya sido de su agrado, como dije en mis notas del primer capítulo, el terreno con Rin tiene que cimentarse poco a poco, por lo que les pido sean pacientes, Rin crecerá obviamente, pero no lo haré de un párrafo a otro, quiero que se vaya consolidando algo entre ellos de a poquito y mientras tanto el resto de la trama se está desenvolviendo, ya que no es solo un choque entre especies, sino también un choque entre culturas lo que irá formando todo esto, aún falta que salgan los lobos.

Por otro lado, quizá y les haga algo de ruido el término "vampira", pero consulté la RAE y en efecto ese término es el correcto, aunque suene un poco raro incluso para mi jaja.

Mil gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, me motivan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo.

 **Sakura521:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, seguiré esforzándome, gracias por tu review!

 **Kikyou1312:** Voy a procurar estar actualizando de entre una a dos semanas cada capítulo, me esforzaré para mantener ese ritmo, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Sexymaru:** Hola! Haré todo lo posible por no desaparecer jajaja

Daniela Taisho: Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, gracias por el review!

 **bucitosentubebida:** ¿Me creerás que jamás he leído realmente muchas cosas de vampiros? De hecho jamás he leído a Anne Rice pero debería hacerlo pronto sin duda. Y sí, es difícil trabajar una trama de vampiros, sobre todo por las altas expectativas, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, espero poder seguir contando con tu lectura y si me puedes aconsejar sería perfecto, siempre me vendría bien un consejo extra para no acabar en un plagio involuntario o algo así uff. Gracias por tu review!

 **Cath Meow:** Tus reviews siempre me ponen super feliz por lo mucho que te explayas! Sobre tu duda respecto al tema de violación, realmente no es algo que tenga contemplado por ahora, pero si llegara a suceder sería en definitiva algo necesario para la trama, pero en casos así no escribiría las cosas a detalle, así que no te preocupes. Con contenido explícito me refiero más bien al lemon que va a llegar a haber en su momento 7w7 Muchas gracias por tu review! Procuraré no tardar ya tanto con ninguno de los dos fics.

 **Carmenjp:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en efecto no tardé en actualizar jaja! Espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Rin Hudson:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Ojalá si lees este capítulo puedas hacerme saber tu opinión, un abrazo!

 **Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** **:** Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :3

 **Nanami:** Hola! Qué bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo, espero que este sea también de tu agrado. Procuraré no darle tanto drama a Rin u_u pero no aseguro nada jaja

Sin más que decir ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Kuruma Chidori**


	3. El cielo no nos puede salvar

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Sesshomaru realmente detestaba salir de día, pero no podía soportarlo, si no veía con sus propios ojos que la nieta de Totosai había despertado y que la herida de su cabeza no era mortal, su mente no lo dejaría en paz._

 _El lord no tenía idea que ese viaje diurno, sería el primero de muchos para velar por ella en secreto._

 **Paint it black**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 3. El cielo no nos puede salvar**

Los rayos del sol le hacían arder los ojos y le causaban una ligera jaqueca.

Era de conocimiento común que la principal debilidad de los vampiros era la luz del sol, sin embargo, para Sesshomaru, quien provenía de un linaje puro y había nacido como vampiro en lugar de haber sido convertido, el sol únicamente significaba una molestia, una ligera debilidad dado a que entorpecía sus sentidos.

Rara vez solía viajar de día, no era algo que le agradara y las veces en que se veía obligado a hacerlo se hallaba siempre de pésimo humor; no obstante, esta vez el sentimiento que lo embargaba era muy diferente.

El lord sentía premura y urgencia por llegar a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede.

Por la posición del sol, calculaba que hacía un par de horas que Kaede ya se habría levantado, así como el resto de los habitantes de esa pequeña aldea, y tenía razón, pues una vez su caballo ingresara a los caminos de la villa, las personas que ya se hallaban labrando el campo lo miraron con suma curiosidad.

Una de las tantas ventajas que le representaba a Sesshomaru la pureza de su sangre era que nadie pensaría que él era un vampiro si lo veían tan tranquilo cabalgando a pleno día. No había muchos seres humanos que lo identificaran, después de todo, básicamente la única razón por la que él buscaría acercarse a un humano era para alimentarse, por lo tanto, cuando se mostraba en público siendo de día, las personas siempre concluían que Sesshomaru se trataba de algún señor rico proveniente de alguna ciudad grande, sobre todo dado a su vestimenta occidental y su porte de nobleza.

Las características de un vampiro como Sesshomaru no eran muy claras, ni siquiera para las sacerdotisas pues no era fácil acercarse a ellos y salir con vida, y tampoco es que hubiesen muchos como él.

Inu no Taisho había sido el último de linaje puro que había creado una gran cantidad de vampiros, y tras su muerte, los únicos vampiros de sangre pura de los que Sesshomaru tenía conocimiento eran únicamente él e Irasue, su madre.

Nunca había sido muy claro su origen ni el cómo debía nacer otro con sus características y a falta de otra vampira de linaje puro además de su madre, dejaba muy en duda que algún día él pudiera continuar ese legado de pureza.

Sesshomaru escuchaba susurrar a los aldeanos que lo veían con curiosidad. No era para nada común ver a alguien vestido así por ahí, por lo que sentían asombro y recelo. El lord cabalgó con calma hasta llegar a la choza de la anciana Kaede, la cual al escuchar el trote del caballo se asomó por la puerta y salió a verlo.

–Has vuelto –fue su lacónico saludo – y de día… –la mujer entornó los ojos con desconfianza – No habrás vuelto para llevarte a la niña, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru la miró con seriedad. Ya había llegado hasta ahí pero no se había puesto a pensar en lo que diría apenas se hallara frente a la sacerdotisa. Lo único que estaba seguro era que quería asegurarse de que la niña estuviera bien.

–La niña… –Dijo por lo bajo – ¿atendiste su herida?

–Evidentemente. –Respondió sin dar detalles. El lord la miró en silencio por unos instantes sin moverse, y entonces ella abrió más los ojos con sorpresa – No me digas que… ¿estabas preocupado?

Seshomaru no respondió y la sacerdotisa ahora abrió la boca, con más sorpresa que antes.

–Sí, definitivamente lo estás… –Kaede no cabía en sí de sorpresa, pero trató de recuperar la compostura – Ella está dormida. Despertó en la madrugada un momento para beber agua pero después volvió a dormir. Ha tenido fiebre pero se recuperará.

–Entiendo.

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su caballo.

–¿No te interesa saber cómo se siente con todo lo que pasó? ¿o qué cosas recuerda?– Preguntó la anciana, refiriéndose al estado de ánimo de la niña.

Sesshomaru detuvo su andar un instante, pensativo.

¿Le interesaba realmente eso?

Las ansias que lo habían carcomido por saber si la niña estaba a salvo eran únicamente en un sentido físico, él no era la clase de criatura que se preocupara por cuestiones emocionales, mucho menos las de un humano. La sola idea era absurda.

–Nada de eso me incumbe. –Respondió altivo y montó su caballo. –Procura cuidar bien de esta aldea. Esa niña debe vivir bien.

–Ella no logra recordarte. –Soltó la mujer de pronto y Sesshomaru viró rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla.

–¿Estás segura de eso?

–"Un cabello plateado brillante y unos brazos fríos" es lo que ella me ha dicho. Ni siquiera vislumbró tu cara. –Explicó y Sesshomaru bajó la vista –No creo si quiera que ella sepa de la existencia de tu especie. Es muy pequeña, su aldea estaba protegida por una poderosa sacerdotisa, jamás había tenido necesidad de que le explicaran la rivalidad entre tu especie y la de los hombres lobo… ni tampoco los detalles sobre de qué se alimentan.

Sesshomaru entrecerró levemente los ojos y tomó las riendas.

–Déjala en paz, Sesshomaru. –Advirtió la sacerdotisa y el vampiro retuvo unos instantes más el avance de su caballo– Esta niña ha vivido un infierno, no hagas que viva otro por tu causa.

–¿Su nombre? –Replicó el vampiro sin mirarla – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Rin.

Tras escuchar eso, Sesshomaru salió rápidamente de la aldea, dándose por satisfecho.

O por lo menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Despertó rápidamente al sentir que golpeaban la enorme puerta de la iglesia y alguien pronunciaba su nombre con determinación al otro lado.

Kagura, quien se había quedado dormida tras tanto agotamiento mental sobre una de las bancas de madera frente a la cruz del altar, se puso de pie y caminó con torpeza, como quien despierta con resaca al día siguiente de una larga noche de alcohol, y entreabrió las puertas lo suficiente para que quien la llamara pasara sin que la luz del sol no se colara demasiado.

–Lord Sesshomaru –Kagura hizo una reverencia ante el vampiro quién la miró de pies a cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido. Esto hizo que Kagura tragara saliva con nerviosismo antes de volver a hablar – Es de día ¿qué hace aquí? … acaso… ¿estaba preocupado? –La vampira de rostro sumamente blanco pero labios y ojos rojos se ruborizó levemente ante la idea.

–No. –Dijo lacónico. Observó que ella todavía vestía el vestido negro occidental de la noche anterior aún cubierto de sangre y no pudo evitar sentir el hedor recorrer sus sentidos – Apestas. Tendrías que haberte cambiado ya.

–Ah… sí, lo siento, lo haré en seguida. –Ella caminó rápidamente hacia una habitación aparte en la capilla y Sesshomaru escuchó que se cambiaba.

Lo cierto es que el olor a sangre seca no lo molestaba particularmente, pero era muy fácil para él reconocer el origen de cada tipo de sangre, y aquella era sin duda la de la niña de la noche anterior, y dado a todo lo que había estado pensando y a la asociación inevitable con Rin, le resultaba sumamente desagradable.

Sesshomaru miró alrededor. Aquel lugar solía ser una pequeña iglesia con una bodega detrás, pero con el tiempo y debido a lo cercana que estaba de su palacio, las personas cada vez se fueron alejando más y más de esas tierras con tal de no ser presa fácil.

Aquella capilla abandonada de origen occidental y religión católica ahora lucía polvosa, desordenada y con los ventanales tapados por maderas para que no entrara el sol, era el refugio de Kagura… un refugio que usaba con bastante cotidianidad, para su propia desgracia.

Después de todo, cuando la vampira solía ser humana, había sido una persona sumamente devota a la religión católica, y ahora era alguien que tras su transformación a vampiro siempre sufría de arrepentimientos cuando perdía el control al alimentarse, lo cual sucedía con bastante frecuencia.

Sesshomaru no podía evitar sentir algo de aprehensión por ella, después de todo, él la había convertido.

Kagura no tardó en volver, esta vez con un kimono que le quedaba bastante ceñido.

–¿Está mejor ahora?

–Está bien así. –Respondió él y tomó asiento en una de las bancas de madera, la más próxima al altar. Kagura tomó asiento en la banca próxima a esa. Ambos detuvieron sus miradas sobre la cruz de madera que lucía sobre el altar. Algunos sirios se hallaban prendidos. La luz del fuego era lo máximo que los vampiros comunes podían soportar y aquel resplandor se reflejaba en el rostro del Cristo labrado en madera.

–Pronto necesitarás velas y sirios nuevos. –Observó él, al notar que no faltaba mucho para que se terminaran de derretir y Kagura no había colocado nuevos.

–Iré por más esta noche al pueblo. –Respondió ella, el fuego también resplandecía en sus ojos escarlata. Sesshomaru la miró de soslayo, guardando silencio. Ella pudo adivinar perfectamente sus pensamientos –No se preocupe… –Sonrió levemente con tristeza –Sé que lo que sucedió anoche no va a repetirse, por lo menos no pronto.

El lord nuevamente no respondió, pero no pudo evitar mirar el suelo que pisaba. Aún se veían algunas manchas de sangre en la madera que no se habían podido limpiar.

–Sé cuidadosa, que se cree discordia entre el pueblo cercano y nosotros no nos resultará conveniente. Entre más lejos de aquí realices tus festines, es mejor. –Dijo, intentando sonar lo más comprensivo posible, pero lo cierto es que eso era casi imposible para él y finalmente su voz sonaba más a un sermón insensible que a una llamada de atención amistosa, como quien dijera simplemente "no seas un estorbo".

–Lo sé bien. Bastante causé ya con el modo en que esta iglesia se volvió mi hogar. –Kagura apretó los dientes y enterró las uñas sobre su regazo, arrugando la tela del kimono. Se pudo dar cuenta cuando él había puesto atención a las manchas de sangre en el piso.

–El palacio es tu hogar. No confundas las cosas.

Ella mantuvo aún la mirada baja y tras una pausa él decidió ponerse de pie.

–¿Se marcha ya? –Dijo, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

–Sí. Volveré al palacio. –Él caminó hasta la puerta.

–Muchas gracias por venir a visitarme, no tenía que hacerlo… –Susurró, pero sabía que él la había escuchado.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo, sin responder, y apenas ella se hubiera resguardado, él abrió la puerta de madera y se marchó.

Una vez Kagura notó que el galope del caballo del lord se perdía a lo lejos, suspiró y corrió a la bodega en donde tenía un balde de madera con agua para llevarlo a la capilla y con un trapo comenzó a humedecerlo para después hincarse en el suelo y comenzar a restregarlo con fuerza.

Algún día por fin esas manchas de sangre desaparecerían.

–Sin embargo… Dios jamás me perdonará por todo lo que he hecho. –Murmuró para sí, deteniendo un instante su tarea y sacó de su pecho el colgante con una cruz y lo apretó con fuerza.

Alguna vez, esa fue una capilla sumamente concurrida, y ella se había encargado de vaciarla por completo, víctima de una sed insaciable.

Kagura frunció el ceño con dolor.

* * *

Sesshomaru detuvo su caballo a mitad del camino al notar el bulto vestido de rojo tumbado sobre el sendero y se dirigió a este, con muy mal humor.

¿Qué había hecho para tener que fungir de niñera ese día?

El lord caminó dando largas zancadas hasta quedar frente a un Inuyasha desvanecido sobre la hierba.

–Inuyasha, levántate. –Ordenó, esta vez sin procurar tener nada de tacto a diferencia de Kagura. El híbrido no respondió, y Sesshomaru, quién ya había agotado su paciencia y la jaqueca que la luz del sol le provocaba no le ayudaba en nada, simplemente lo levantó de un rápido movimiento y lo colocó sobre su caballo, como si de un bulto de trapo se tratara.

Inuyasha se quejó levemente y entonces comenzó a reaccionar.

–Sesshomaru…

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías tirado a mitad del camino en pleno día?

Inuyasha se acomodó para sentarse bien sobre el caballo y Sesshomaru notó que las ropas de su medio hermano también se hallaban manchadas de sangre seca.

– _Fantástico…_ –Pensó, fastidiado de tener que hacerse cargo de vampiros carentes de autocontrol.

–Yo… yo iba hacia el palacio, luego no sé qué me pasó, perdí el conocimiento, creo. –Dijo, sobándose la cabeza. –¿Has venido por mi? –Preguntó con sorpresa.

Sesshomaru ignoró su pregunta, así como había ignorado el agradecimiento de Kagura. Evidentemente no iba a dar la explicación de que había decidido salir a la luz del sol con tal de saber si una niña humana estaba bien.

–La sacerdotisa del pueblo de ayer… –Comenzó a hablar Sesshomaru, montando el caballo y retomando el rumbo hacia el palacio –¿Qué sucedió con ella exactamente?

Aquella pregunta había caído como agua helada a Inuyasha, quien de inmediato al volver a recordar lo que había sucedido sintió que su cuerpo se encogía de dolor y apretó los dientes con fuerza, incapaz de responder.

Sesshomaru no insistió, tampoco es que le importara tanto el drama personal de Inuyasha, finalmente para lo único que esa sacerdotisa valía para él era el proteger a Totosai y su familia, y había fallado por completo; sin embargo, no podía ignorar del todo el hecho de que la sangre y el cuerpo que abrazaba la noche anterior Inuyasha, habían sido de Kikyo, la sacerdotisa humana de la que su medio hermano se había enamorado.

Qué catastrófico era el carecer de autocontrol y encariñarse con seres humanos, qué situación tan lastimera era cargar con la culpa de la muerte de la persona que se amaba.

Definitivamente Sesshomaru jamás comprendería eso.

 _–¿Su nombre? ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

 _–Rin._

De pronto, las palabras de Kaede resonaron en su cabeza, y la imagen de la niña volvió a su cabeza. Sesshomaru se equivocaba, lo realmente catastrófico era que a partir de ese momento no podría sacársela de la cabeza. En ese instante él supo que aquella visita no sería la última. Todo indicaba que iba a tener que encontrar el modo de no detestar tanto salir con luz de día.

Sesshomaru miró por sobre su hombro a Inuyasha, quien solo mantenía la mirada gacha. El lord contuvo un suspiro. Las lunas de sangre alguna vez habían sido divertidas para él, pero parecía que esta solo había traido puros problemas.

* * *

Rin volvió a abrir los ojos. Podía percibir la luz del sol fuera de la cabaña en donde estaba y se talló el rostro. Sentía el cuerpo sumamente adolorido, tanto que no podía identificar qué zona le dolía más. Su piel ardía, su cabello olía mal y le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero más allá de eso, sentía un dolor tremendamente profundo por dentro.

–Mamá… –Murmuró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez apretándolos con fuerza. Quería descubrir que todo aquello había sido un mal sueño, pero el escozor en su piel quemada le dejaba claro que no, y sus ojos, aún cerrados, comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Nada volvería a ser como antes. No volvería a ver a su mamá o a su papá, no volvería a ver a su abuelo. Ni siquiera volvería a pisar su pueblo. Su casa no existía más. No le quedaba nada. Con seis años, Rin entendió que su vida había sido destruida por algo que no comprendía y en esos momentos sólo podía sentir dolor.

–Estás despierta… –Kaede la observó con tristeza y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose frente al futón y colocándole un paño húmedo en la frente. –No te angusties más, todo ha terminado. Aquí estarás a salvo.

La niña asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que hipaba por los sollozos, sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos. La mujer cubrió su frente y sus ojos con el paño húmedo, dándole un ligero alivio físico a Rin.

A partir de ese momento, Kaede tomó como resolución protegerla y darle una buena vida por sobre cualquier cosa.

* * *

En medio del bosque, un hombre de aspecto joven de cabellos castaños que yacía dormido sobre la hierba abría lentamente los ojos después de una terrible noche. Se sentó con dificultad y se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Suikotsu parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró a su alrededor. Había pasado la noche en el bosque y milagrosamente había resultado ileso, o eso creyó hasta que sintió dolor en la cabeza y se tocó con cuidado, descubriendo que tenía una herida con la sangre ya seca. Por la sensación intuía que no había sido un golpe demasiado grave, pero sí lo suficiente como para haberlo dejado inconsciente hasta ese momento. Sus recuerdos eran bastante difusos.

–Luna de sangre… hubo una luna de sangre… –Murmuró para sí mismo, intentando recordar poco a poco, entonces observó su yukata y notó que había rastros de sangre en ella y se levantó de golpe asustado. ¿De quién era esa sangre? el monje comenzó a tocar su cuerpo en busca de alguna posible herida pero no había nada, él estaba bien.

Entonces comenzó a caminar para salir del bosque e ir rumbo a su pueblo. Le dolían los pies, al parecer había caminado mucho y estaba bastante retirado de donde vivía.

Conforme caminaba intentaba remembrar todo lo que había hecho el día anterior. Él ya era consciente desde hacía tiempo de que tenía un problema de doble personalidad, pero no estaba al tanto de qué tan grave era, y definitivamente esa era la primera vez que parecía que había llegado muy lejos.

Después de un largo rato de caminar, Suikotsu vislumbró a lo lejos una aldea que él conocía muy bien, pero lo que observó en ese instante detuvo su corazón.

–…¿Pero… qué?... –El hombre sintió que las piernas se le aguadaban y casi se caía al suelo conforme corría hacia lo que quedaba de la aldea. El ambiente tenía humo y alguno que otro trozo de madera de alguna choza conservaba brasas que no se habían apagado. Suikotsu observó algunos restos de cuerpos ya negruscos por el fuego y la ceniza con horror y finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas–Kikyo… –Susurró y miró a su alrededor –¡Kikyo!

¿Cómo había podido suceder algo así? Kikyo era la sacerdotisa de ese pueblo, ella podía proteger simplemente con su presencia esa aldea incluso si él no estaba ahí.

De pronto Suikotsu cayó bien en cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. Él era el monje de su propio pueblo, él tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a los suyos y también se había marchado.

Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho… Tenía que llegar pronto a su hogar para saber las condiciones en las que estaba, pero tampoco podía marcharse sin saber el paradero de Kikyo, la cual evidentemente no había estado ahí.

De pronto lo recordó… él había emprendido camino el día anterior a ese pueblo cuando aún había luz de sol para advertir a Kikyo de la luna de sangre, después de todo, los hombres lobo a veces podían presentir ese fenómeno y ellos tenían cierta comunicación con él, por lo que uno de ellos le había advertido de buena fe; pero entonces ¿qué había pasado? No lograba recordar haber visto a Kikyo el día anterior.

Suikotsu apretó con fuerza las uñas en su cabello con desesperación. Si no lograba recordar nada era porque definitivamente "el otro sujeto" había tomado el control. ¿Qué había hecho?... ¿dónde estaba Kikyo?

 _–Es un error Kikyo, lo tuyo con él es un error…–El monje intentó hacerla entrar en razón. Tu lugar es con los tuyos, protege tu aldea y aléjate de él._

 _–No me digas eso, sabes muy bien cuál es mi decisión desde hace tiempo. Él vendrá a verme esta noche, pero apenas note la luna de sangre se alejará de la aldea, él ni siquiera permitiría que los lobos se acerquen, ni su hermano o su séquito._

 _Suikotsu se llevó las manos al rostro con exasperación. Las palabras de Kikyo realmente lo desquiciaban._

 _–Es un monstruo… no lo entiendo Kikyo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué él y no yo?_

 _–Ya hemos hablado esto antes… o bueno, no contigo. –Kikyo suspiró y se acercó a él, con rostro afligido –Necesitas ayuda, Suikotsu. Déjame ayudarte con tu problema… No estás bien –La sacerdotisa colocó su mano sobre el brazo del hombre pero este la apartó de un movimiento brusco._

 _–Tú lo amas ¿no es cierto? –Su voz sonaba temblorosa, conteniendo las ganas de llorar de impotencia –Tú amas a ese monstruo…_

 _–Suikotsu, por favor, falta poco para que empiece a anochecer, tienes que volver a tu pueblo y yo al mío..._

 _–…No… –Suikotsu hizo una pausa –El pueblo no importa. Ve tú al tuyo si es lo que quieres, yo tengo que hacer algo esta noche. –El monje recuperó un poco la compostura y sonrió con lo que Kikyo consideró cinismo, y entonces ella sintió por primera vez miedo de él, de esa personalidad que si bien era mucho más intensa que la del monje amable y dulce que conocía, jamás le había provocado temor._

 _–¿Suikotsu, qué estás…?–Kikyo se detuvo en seco, acababa de comprender sus intenciones –No, espera… ¿estás hablando de él? –La sacerdotisa se llevó una mano a la boca con terror. Si alguien podía ser capaz de matar a un vampiro sin mucho problema esa noche, que era cuando bajaban la guardia, era definitivamente un monje. Inuyasha corría peligro si se acercaba a su aldea. –Suikotsu, no lo hagas, sería un enorme error –Soltó con angustia. Si Suikotsu hacía algo así podría desatar incluso una guerra. Kikyo volvió a aproximarse a él y lo tomó del brazo –Por favor, ve a casa… te estás dejando llevar ahora mismo, pero si no vuelves a tu pueblo vas a arrepentirte si algo le sucede._

 _El monje la empujó y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar._

 _–Ve tú al pueblo. No te entrometas en mis asuntos. Tomaste tu decisión._

 _–¡No son solo tus asuntos! –Gritó ella –Suikotsu yo lo a..._

Suikotsu se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo mucho dolor. Los recuerdos de su otra personalidad comenzaban a mezclarse con los suyos, pero no lograba ir más allá de ese instante. ¿Qué había dicho ella? ¿Qué amaba a ese monstruo?... ¿qué le había respondido él?

–No puede ser… Kikyo ¿dónde estás? –El monje comenzaba a temer lo peor y volvió a correr a las afueras del pueblo, hacia el lugar donde podía recordar que había hablado con ella, y entonces lo notó, sobre la hierba había una gran mancha oscura.

Suikotsu se hincó para observarla con claridad y tocó el pasto. Era sangre, una gran mancha de sangre…

–No… ¿pero qué…? –Suikotsu volvió a sentir que su cabeza punzaba y comenzó a recordar más, pero esta vez era un recuerdo suyo, no de su otra personalidad. Aquel golpe que tenía había hecho estragos en su memoria y era confuso distinguir entre los suyos y los de su otra personalidad, pero el de ese instante definitivamente le pertenecía a él.

 _–Inu...yasha… no… –Susurró ella con un hilo de voz, intentando reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para apartarlo de ella, sin embargo ya era imposible detenerlo, el vampiro híbrido estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y sus pupilas dilatadas eran de un azul profundo. Inuyasha emitía un ruido animal mientras succionaba ávidamente la sangre del cuello de la sacerdotisa sin ser capaz de parar –Inuyasha…_

 _Suikotsu observó con horror cómo la vida de los ojos de Kikyo se extinguía, y una vez no quedó nada de ella, aquel monstruo de cabellos plateados dirigió su atención a él._

 _–No te acerques… no te… –Murmuró haciéndose hacia atrás, presa del horror al contemplar esa escena y el como Inuyasha lo observaba, aún hambriento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver sus colmillos manchados de sangre. –¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿cómo pudiste? La mataste… tú…_

 _El monje se puso de pie y comenzó a correr rumbo al bosque, sin ser capaz de encararlo y luchar. No estaba seguro si Inuyasha había decidido perseguirlo, pero su instinto le decía que debía seguir corriendo sin mirar atrás, hasta que tropezó con una raíz salida y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza con una roca en el suelo._

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Suikotsu se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas, mirando el cielo claro.

Pudo sentir cómo su garganta se cerraba por el dolor y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Kikyo…

Estaba muerta, Kikyo estaba muerta. Él la había amado profundamente y él se la había arrebatado para siempre.

En ese instante, algo dentro de Suikotsu se rompió. Algo más allá de su corazón; era algo en su cabeza. Esa otra personalidad que convivía con él comenzaba a ganar más poder en su cuerpo y alma y él ya no podía ni quería evitarlo. Las lágrimas no salieron y aunque su cuerpo aún dolía, el nudo en su pecho y estómago se volvió rabia.

Lo mataría. Mataría a Inuyasha y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él. De eso no había ninguna duda.

 **Continuará…**

 _You're saying it's hopeless, that I should hope less_

 _Heaven can help us, well maybe "she" might_

 _You say it's beyond us, what is beyond us?_

 **(Kygo - Stargazing ft. Justin Jesso)**

 **N/A**

Cumpliendo mi palabra de actualizar pronto aquí estuvo el capítulo tres, espero les haya gustado!

La verdad es que soy consciente de que la trama en relación a Sessh/Rin puede que esté transcurriendo algo lenta, pero es que considero que para formar un vínculo entre ellos no puedo hacer un salto de 10+ años en un solo párrafo y que la profundidad de dicho vínculo sea creíble xD quiero que las cosas vayan de forma paulatina y creíble. Les prometo que habrá mucho fanservice de la parejita, solo que a su momento, de cualquier modo les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo ya veremos interacción entre ellos 7u7

Sobre el contenido del capítulo, creo que poco a poco podrán ir viendo que la trama se irá enredando y desenvolviendo más y más, y que cada personaje que salga tendrá un papel importante en ella, nada de lo escrito en este capítulo está hecho porque sí y poco a poco irán averiguando el por qué.

Sobre Suikotsu… la verdad es que yo no he leído muchas historias en donde este personaje que me parece tan interesante juegue algún papel (por no decir que creo que ninguno), la verdad es que el asunto de que tenga doble personalidad resultaba perfecto para mi fanfic así como el hecho de que incluso en el anime se veía que había cierta simpatía entre él y Kikyo, por lo que venía como anillo al dedo su aparición.

Este capítulo ha fungido más como un puente a lo que viene en adelante, y en donde ya por fin la trama comenzará a entrar de lleno. Espero les haya gustado!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus opiniones en un review o en el grupo de Elixir Plateado. Siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo!

Gracias por sus reviews a:

 **Sakura521:** Qué bueno que te está gustando como se desarrolla la trama, aún falta un poco para ver más interacción entre Sesshomaru y Rin, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá de eso jojo. Gracias por tu review!

 **Patty:** Muchas gracias por tu revies, realmente me estoy esforzando en la trama, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, un abrazo!

 **Cath Meow:** Pero si es mi lectora favorita :,v siempre lo diré, amo tus reviews. Estoy esforzándome para que esta historia pueda mantenerse en una actualización a la semana, por lo menos hasta ahora lo he hecho bien xD Sobre lo que dices de Tsukuyomaru e Inu no Taisho, ellos tendrán más en común de lo que crees pero ya lo verás después 7w7 en el próximo capítulo ya se verá también por fin interacción entre Sessh y Rin, pero a decir verdad me da miedo que como este fanfic tiene mucha trama detrás antes de que Rin sea adulta, a muchos quizá les desespere y lo abandonen :C pero prometo recompensar con mucho fan service más adelante ywy Mil gracias por tu review, como siempre es un placer para mi saber tu opinión de todo, un abrazo!

 **Alambrita:** Muchas gracias por leerme y por tu review! Un abrazo!

 **gina101528** **:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que tengo muchos planes para la historia en sí además de la parejita, la trama está un poco más elaborada que otras historias que he hecho y a veces eso me da temor de que a quienes me leen se desesperen :C Mil gracias por leerme y hacerme saber tu opinión!

 **Mariavpp03:** Sí! Creo que a más de uno debió sorprenderle que Sessh viva con su mamá, pero en si es un palacio enorme en donde viven muchos vampiros y poco a poco se explica el por qué, espero poder contar con tu opinón en este capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Daniela Taisho:** Definitivamente se va a formar un vinculo fuerte entre Sessh y Rin, solo que aunque quisiera hacerlo más rápido (tipo en un párrafo ahorrarme 10 años de historia entre ellos xD) creo que tiene más valor si las cosas se van dando de forma mas paulatina, aún así, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo veremos interacción entre ellos dos. Muchisimas gracias por tu review!

 **Guest:** Lamento que en este capítulo no apareciera tanto Rin si no que me concentré más en la trama que se viene y que repercutirá en Rin cuando vaya creciendo, pero te aseguro que en el otro cap ya habrá más de ella! Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias, seguiré actualizando seguido! Un abrazo

 **Ariata:** Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** **:** Siguete haciendo muchas ideas porque te aseguro que vas a ver mucho fan service en recompensa 7w7 solo que por lo menos en este capítulo aún no se prestaba para eso, pero en el siguiente ya habrá más interacción entre ellos. Muchisimas gracias por siempre leerme y dejarme tu opinión!

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (que debería subir el siguiente martes xD)

 **Kuruma Chidori**


	4. Quien cuenta tu historia

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Estaba muerta, Kikyo estaba muerta. Él la había amado profundamente y él se la había arrebatado para siempre._

 _En ese instante, algo dentro de Suikotsu se rompió. Algo más allá de su corazón; era algo en su cabeza. Esa otra personalidad que convivía con él comenzaba a ganar más poder en su cuerpo y alma y él ya no podía ni quería evitarlo. Las lágrimas no salieron y aunque su cuerpo aún dolía, el nudo en su pecho y estómago se volvió rabia._

 _Lo mataría. Mataría a Inuyasha y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él. De eso no había ninguna duda._

 **Paint it black**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 4. Quien vive, quien muere, quien cuenta tu historia**

–Tu hermana está muerta…

Era curioso cómo pese al enorme peso que esas palabras significaban, ella no pudo realmente asimilar todo lo que conllevaban en ese momento. ¿Kikyo había muerto? ¿Cómo era posible?

Kagome había crecido bajo la sombra de su hermana mayor y la admiraba sin duda alguna: Kikyo era hermosa, delicada, poderosa y sumamente inteligente y perspicaz. Era todo con lo que ella soñaba convertirse; era todo con lo que su abuelo y su madre soñaban que también fuera… Entonces ¿cómo era posible? Kikyo… ¿muerta?

El concepto de la muerte aún no estaba bien cimentado en la cabeza de una Kagome de diez años.

–¿Cómo lo saben? –Fue su primera reacción tras guardar silencio unos instantes. Su madre enjugó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras su abuelo colocaba una mano en el hombro de la mujer en señal de apoyo.

–El pueblo que ella resguardaba quedó en ruinas tras la luna de sangre… Los rumores han corrido desde entonces, dicen que ella había dejado el pueblo desde antes y no volvió a tiempo. Que fue atacada antes de volver… Un monje de una aldea vecina confirmó su muerte en manos de un vampiro.

–…No creo que Kagome necesite esos detalles, padre. –Dijo la mujer, secando su rostro. Pero el sentimiento que embargaba en ese momento a Kagome no era tristeza ni desconsuelo, más bien se hallaba desconcertada.

–No, eso no puede ser. –Dijo con firmeza, arrugando el ceño – Mi hermana… ella no puede ser derrotada por un vampiro, eso es imposible.

Hacía seis años que Kikyo había dejado su pueblo natal para resguardar el que ahora le contaban que estaba destruido. Ella había sido solicitada para proteger esa aldea cuando solamente tenía catorce años y su abuelo la había dejado marchar ya que había manifestado poderes espirituales impactantes desde muy temprana edad y sabían que podía valerse por sí misma, y dado a que su mismo abuelo era monje y Kagome también poseía habilidades para convertirse en una sacerdotisa en el futuro, habían dejado marchar a Kikyo mientras que ella era debidamente educada y entrenada en su propio pueblo.

Kagome, incluso para la corta edad de diez años, era plenamente consciente de lo increíblemente poderosa que era su hermana mayor, por lo que la idea de que un vampiro la pudiera asesinar era completamente absurda… pero si eso en realidad era cierto… ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella misma de proteger un pueblo por sí sola?

La niña de espesa cabellera azabache cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir lentamente. Su confusión estaba dando paso rápidamente a la sensación de sentirse ahogada, casi como si le costara respirar por la ansiedad.

–Kagome… –Susurró su abuelo, acercándose a ella.

–Realmente no lo creo. No es posible. –Murmuró entre sollozos más para sí misma que para su madre y su abuelo. –No es posible.

Dentro de ese mar de sentimientos, y aunque no podía contener las lágrimas, Kagome estaba determinándose a ía que hacerse fuerte, quizá jamás tendría el potencial que Kikyo, pero tenía que hacerse lo más fuerte posible y emprender su propio camino. Estaba completamente segura que la historia que le habían dicho a su abuelo no era real y algún día averiguaría lo que en verdad sucedió. No importaba cuánto pudiera tomar.

* * *

–Ya han pasado días y él sigue encerrado en sus aposentos. ¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto? – Shuran miró dubitativo a Toran, quien se hallaba entretenida limpiando su katana con un pañuelo blanco.

–Sinceramente dudo que él muera sólo por no alimentarse un par de días –Dijo, sin apartar la mirada de la hoja afilada –Realmente yo no quisiera involucrarme a menos que la señora Irasue nos lo ordene.

–Sabes que eso es imposible. –Shuran apretó ligeramente los labios con preocupación. Aunque Inuyasha y él no hablaban muy a menudo, de algún modo sentía aprecio por él pues lo conocía desde que era un bebé. –Creo que debería ir a hablar con él.

–Dudo que logres algo al respecto… debe estar muy deprimido y no querrá hablar con nadie. Escuché que él mismo mató a la sacerdotisa. –Hiten acababa de entrar a la habitación y había escuchado todo –No puedo creer que careciera de autocontrol a tal grado –Se mofó.

–Cuidado con tus palabras. Recuerda de quién estás hablando –Advirtió Shunran, la vampira de larga cabellera castaña rojiza mientras se acomodaba una flor en el cabello frente a un espejo –Además no es que tú puedas presumir de autocontrol, Hiten. –Contuvo una risita.

Hiten chascó los labios con molestia.

–Lo tengo controlado. –Farfulló y Shunran se rió con sorna.

–Por lo menos más que Kagura, sí. –Soltó Karan, quien se hallaba recostada en el suelo de madera boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados bajo su barbilla. –Lleva días en la capilla, me pregunto cuándo pensará volver.

–Lord Sesshomaru debió reprenderla fuertemente, probablemente no la veremos de nuevo en otro par de días hasta que decida que ya puede encararlo sin vergüenza.

–Pff… Es lamentable que ni ella ni Inuyasha puedan controlarse y maten a diestra y siniestra. –Volvió a decir Hiten y todos lo miraron de mala gana, como quien fuera un niño mimado alardeando de habilidades que no tenía – No me juzguen así, por lo menos si yo decido matar no me arrepiento de lo que hago, ni tampoco mato a la mujer que me gusta.

–Cuidado con lo que dices. –sonó una voz chirriante al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru hizo acto de presencia junto con Jaken y todos los presentes se pusieron rápidamente de pie para hacer una reverencia ante el lord. –el señor Inuyasha podrá ser un híbrido que carece de control, pero sigue valiendo más que tú en esta familia. –Reprendió Jaken.

–Lo lamento, señor. –Se apresuró a decir Hiten, dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru y volviendo a hacer una reverencia pero ahora como disculpa, sin embargo el vampiro de cabellos plateados ni siquiera se volteó a verlo ni tampoco dijo nada, pasando de largo a la siguiente habitación para encontrarse con Inuyasha.

El lord abrió el shoji* de su habitación sin siquiera avisar.

–Inuyasha, levántate.–Ordenó el lord a su hermano menor quien se hallaba hecho ovillo en un rincón, en completo silencio.

–Déjame solo.

–Ya han pasado días, señor Inuyasha. –Habló esta vez Jaken y el vampiro híbrido lo miró de soslayo –Tiene que comer.

–No tengo hambre.

Sesshomaru lo miró en silencio unos momentos antes de hablar.

–Madre ha mandado pedir por ti. Será mejor que te presentes ante ella ahora mismo si no quieres problemas.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada hacia Sesshomaru y después suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

Sesshomaru lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación, rumbo a los aposentos de Irasue.

Lo cierto es que él no tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de fungir como recadero, pero sabía que en la condición en que Inuyasha estaba no hubiera escuchado a nadie más que a él, y cuando Irasue llamaba no tenía mucha paciencia para esperar.

Aquel palacio era enorme, había sido construido desde hacía siglos atrás por sus padres, y entre el mundo de los vampiros todos sabían que Irasue fungía como una especie de papel de reina, y al ser la viuda de Inu no Taisho y por tanto la vampira de linaje puro más antigua que quedaba, nadie podía ignorar sus órdenes.

Ese palacio acogía a todos los vampiros convertidos directamente por el linaje Taisho, es decir, Inu no Taisho, Irasue y el mismo Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, sin embargo, al ser híbrido parecía no tener la capacidad de transformar a ningún humano en vampiro.

El lord siempre había considerado a su hermano una clase de criatura muy lastimera. No era humano pero tampoco era vampiro del todo y había nacido de ese modo. De su lado vampírico poseía un linaje asombroso al ser hijo de Inu no Taisho, pero era una rareza de la naturaleza, el único en su clase. Podía alimentarse tanto de sangre como de cualquier cosa que sirviera de alimento a un humano, podía soportar la luz del día incluso mejor que él e Irasue… sin embargo, la sangre humana podía ocasionarle un frenesí tal que lo volvía incontrolable. También podía a llegar demasiado fuerte a comparación de un vampiro promedio cuando se hallaba en ese trance, y eso era sumamente problemático porque era una criatura inestable. A su vez, la cantidad de años que podría vivir aún era un misterio para ellos, pues si bien había crecido en un tiempo normal para un humano, desde hacía un par de años que se había estancado con la misma apariencia física.

Inu no Taisho sólo había engendrado un hijo con Irasue, y hasta donde tenían conocimientos, su madre era la única vampira de linaje puro. Eso dejaba solo a Inuyasha, quien había sido hijo de una humana hija de un terrateniente, que al enterarse que en su ausencia por viajar a otras tierras su hija había quedado encinta por un vampiro, intentó quemar todo el lugar con ella dentro, sin embargo, Inu no Taisho había llegado a tiempo pero sólo para salvar a un Inuyasha recién nacido, pues la mujer ya había fallecido. Desde entonces, él había sido criado en el palacio.

Inuyasha causaba sentimientos muy distintos en todos los que vivían ahí, cada quien lo veía de distinto modo. El séquito personal de Sesshomaru –los que él había transformado directamente– lo respetaban como hijo de esa familia, pero no solían tener mucha comunicación con él debido a que el mismo Sesshomaru siempre guardó distancia. Ellos no juzgaban la naturaleza de Inuyasha a diferencia de su lord, después de todo, ellos fueron humanos alguna vez. En cambio, por el lado de los vampiros que provenían de Inu no Taisho e Irasue, había una mezcla variada entre afecto y rechazo.

Su padre había sido muy amado por la comunidad de vampiros en general. Él siempre fue amable y generoso con todos, así como abrió las puertas del palacio a todo aquel que buscara refugio: no obstante todo aquello había cambiado tras su muerte, pues ni Irasue ni él tenían el sentimiento de acoger desamparados. Daban un hogar a los suyos, ni más, ni menos.

Sesshomaru por su parte nunca había estado seguro de cómo sentirse respecto a Inuyasha. La mayoría del tiempo le resultaba una presencia irritante, algo que no debía haber existido… pero el hecho de que su padre le hubiera pedido directamente que velara por él, le causaba un sentimiento de responsabilidad del que no podía desprenderse, sentimiento semejante al de la responsabilidad que sentía por su séquito, la diferencia era que él apreciaba a ese grupo de vampiros en su modo particular… Inuyasha en cambio le resultaba una carga.

…Una carga que por un instante de descontrol le había costado la promesa que había hecho a Totosai, y eso lo irritaba en sobremanera.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños con mal humor antes de salir del cuarto para dirigirse a sus propios aposentos.

Sabía que Irasue era la que tenía una relación más peculiar con Inuyasha, no obstante, no sabía qué asuntos tendría ella ahora mismo con su medio hermano, y tampoco le interesaba.

* * *

–He llegado, ¿me ha mandado a llamar, madre? –Inuyasha habló del otro lado del shoji de los aposentos de Irasue, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

–Pasa.

Inuyasha deslizó la puerta para después cerrarla tras de sí, acercarse un poco a la vampira y arrodillarse ante ella, quedando hincado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Irasue se hallaba sentada en el tatami*, rodeada de cojines mientras fumaba de su larga pipa.

–Mírame. –Ordenó e Inuyasha levantó la cabeza –Me enteré que mataste a esa sacerdotisa que llevabas un tiempo viendo.

Inuyasha abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos, con sorpresa. ¿Acaso ella supo todo el tiempo lo que había entre Kikyo y él?

–¿Cómo…?

–Sí, lo sabía. ¿Crees que algo de lo que pasa en la vida de quienes viven en este palacio pasa inadvertido por mí? Deberías conocerme mejor que eso.–Irasue exhaló el humo de su boca, lo miraba con total seriedad y con escrutinio.

–Lo lamento, debí decirle. –Se disculpó, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

–No es que me interese particularmente lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, pero entenderás que haber perdido el control de ese modo y matarla… –Dudó un momento antes de continuar su oración– puede resultar problemático. ¿Alguien más lo sabe además de los vampiros de este palacio?

Inuyasha meditó un momento. Lo cierto es que inclusive para él los detalles de lo que había ocurrido durante la luna de sangre eran borrosos. Recordaba que había tomado camino rumbo al pueblo para encontrarse con ella cuando aún había luz de día… pero lo siguiente era difuso. En sus recuerdos podía vislumbrar perfectamente la luna roja en el cielo… y después el exquisito olor de la sangre impregnando sus sentidos. Lo que seguía era él recobrando la conciencia, desprendiendo su mandíbula del cuello de Kikyo, con su cuerpo drenado en sus brazos.

Inuyasha se llevó una mano al rostro, tapando sus ojos. Jamás se lo podría perdonar.

–Inuyasha –Sonó firme Irasue –¿Alguien más lo sabe?

–…No –Musitó atropelladamente –No, creo que no, no recuerdo a nadie.

Irasue suspiró.

–Muy bien, en ese caso puedes retirarte. – Inuyasha se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse – Ah… me han informado que llevas días sin alimentarte. Hazlo. Si no piensas beber sangre ordena a las sirvientas que te den comida humana. No tengo ningún interés de que te enfermes y tengamos que perder el tiempo cuidando de ti. –Agregó, disimulando en fastidio la particular preocupación que Irasue sentía por el hijo de su marido.

–Está bien, madre.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación y al abrir el shoji, Tsukuyomaru se hallaba esperando.

Este posó una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha en señal de apoyo y el híbrido esbozó media sonrisa antes de irse.

–Tsukuyomaru –Irasue lo miró unos instantes antes de invitarlo a pasar. –¿Qué quieres?

El vampiro de piel morena y cabellos celestes hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo e Irasue hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que podía aproximarse a ella y sentarse en el tatami.

–No creí que mostraría preocupación tan abiertamente por él –Dijo mientras se sentaba e Irasue le hacía una seña ofreciéndole llenar de tabaco su pipa para que él la acompañara a fumar y este aceptó.

–Quiera o no, lo que él haga repercute en nosotros. Además –Irasue exhaló el humo lentamente –siento que tengo un compromiso con Inu no Taisho respecto a ver por el bienestar de esa criatura.

–Admiro eso de usted. Pudo sobrellevar el despecho y su orgullo a favor a Inuyasha, no cualquiera hubiera podido hacer eso. –Dijo él, después de todo Inuyasha era el producto de la infidelidad de Inu no Taisho con otra mujer.

La vampira de cabellos plateados ladeó la mirada. No le gustaba pensar en eso. Ella no veía a Inuyasha precisamente como lo que Tsukuyomaru decía, pero cuando alguien se lo recordaba, un sentimiento desagradable la invadía.

Irasue había aceptado acoger a Inuyasha por el simple hecho de que Inu no Taisho había sido su esposo y el señor de ese palacio y él se lo había ordenado directamente, y si algo la caracterizaba era la lealtad; lealtad al compromiso que había hecho con Inu no Taisho, lealtad a su matrimonio, lealtad hacia su especie y lealtad a su palabra. Si bien amor no era lo que sentía precisamente por Inuyasha, había decidido tomarlo como su hijo más como un acto de salvaguardar el legado de su marido, que por aprecio a la vida del híbrido.

Sin embargo, si había algo que hería a Irasue, era el hecho de que ni su linaje puro, ni su belleza habían bastado para que Inu no Taisho la eligiera por completo a ella. Habían cumplido con el compromiso de casarse y continuar con su legado, la diferencia era que ella lo había amado a él y jamás tuvo ojos para nadie más, pero por el contrario, Inu no Taisho se había enamorado de una humana, hiriendo así su orgullo.

Él la había deshonrado ante los ojos de toda su especie, y aún así era lo suficientemente madura como para discernir entre su honra mancillada y la vida de una criatura como lo era Inuyasha, un huérfano que jamás iba a encajar del todo en ningún mundo.

–A menudo pienso en el día en que Inu no Taisho murió –Confesó el vampiro de cabellera celeste e Irasue volvió a mirarlo – suelo pensar en que si hubiera decidido desobedecerlo y acompañarlo, él ahora seguiría con vida. Han pasado más de veinte años y esa idea jamás abandona mi mente.

–Inu no Taisho tomó sus decisiones y no había nadie en este mundo que hubiera podido salvarlo de ellas. –Respondió fríamente y él sonrió levemente.

–Creo que en eso tiene razón. –Tsukuyomaru bajó la mirada, recordando la última vez que había visto a Inu no Taisho.

 _Veintitrés años atrás, las puertas del palacio se habían abierto de golpe dando paso a un herido Inu no Taisho, quien llevaba un bulto en brazos cubierto en una manta color rojo. Irasue, Sesshomaru y Tsukuyomaru que se hallaban juntos en ese instante, volvieron la mirada para encontrarse con el vampiro de cabellos plateados y coleta alta._

 _–Padre… –Pronunció Sesshomaru, quien lo miraba con sorpresa en el rostro. Jamás había lo había visto en tales condiciones. Inu no Taisho lucía varias quemaduras graves en la piel que no parecían poder sanar fácilmente, así como gotas de sangre caían por debajo de su armadura. Su ropa usualmente impecable lucía manchas de ceniza, como si se hubiera adentrado en algún incendio, lo cual era mortal para su especie._

 _–¡Señor! –Tsukuyomaru se aproximó rápidamente hacia él intentando sostenerlo de un brazo para que Inu no Taisho no cayera al suelo, pero este lo rechazó y siguió hasta llegar frente a Irasue, quien se hallaba sentada, observándolo fijamente pero con una mirada que expresaba resentimiento._

 _–Irasue –Pronunció jadeante y entonces le extendió con sus manos el bulto que llevaba en brazos –Irasue, por favor –La vampira de ojos dorados frunció el ceño al reconocer lo que había entre la tela roja, pero tomó al bebé sin objeción._

 _–¿Qué es…? –Sesshomaru dirigió la mirada a lo que sostenía su madre y entonces escuchó los quejidos bajos del bebé. –Padre… tú…_

 _–Su nombre es Inuyasha. Es tu hermano. –Explicó sin mirarlo y Sesshomaru retrocedió un paso, al mismo tiempo que Irasue cerraba los ojos, haciendo lo posible por no evidenciar más sus sentimientos. –Cuiden de él, protéjanlo como uno de los nuestros._

 _–¿Pero qué dices? –Irasue se puso de pie al ver que Inu no Taisho se marchaba – ¿a dónde piensas ir? Estás herido._

 _–Volveré dentro de poco, necesito hacerme cargo de algo más._

 _–Señor, debemos atender sus heridas antes que otra cosa –Nuevamente Tsukuyomaru se acercó a él, pero Inu no Taisho lo detuvo con un gesto de mano. –…En ese caso, al menos déjeme acompañarlo._

 _–No. Tú quédate aquí. Volveré. –Y sin decir más, salió rápidamente del palacio, tomando uno de los caballos y alejándose rápidamente. En ese momento su prioridad era encontrarse con el herrero Totosai, no podía postergar más entregarle el colmillo para forjar a Tenseiga._

 _Lo que Inu no Taisho no imaginaría, era que tras finalizar su encuentro con el herrero, sería emboscado por una manada de hombres lobos de regreso al palacio quienes ya estaban esperándolo._

Tsukuyomaru suspiró. Los detalles de aquella batalla nunca los tendrían por ciertos, sin embargo, Sesshomaru se había encargado de vengar a su padre al deshacerse de todos los hombres lobo presuntamente involucrados.

–De cualquier modo –Irasue sacó de su ensimismamiento a Tsukuyomaru –los deseos de Inu no Taisho se han ido cumpliendo pese a su ausencia. –La vampira apoyó el rostro sobre su mano, con gesto aburrido. –Su híbrido está vivo y pese a que Sesshomaru tardara más de diez años en enterarse de la existencia del colmillo que poseía aquel herrero, y luego otros seis años de espera, por fin tiene a Tenseiga en sus manos.

–Y cuántas muertes a raíz de eso… –Meditó el vampiro, pensando específicamente en la sacerdotisa que había muerto.

–Muertes humanas, querrás decir. –Irasue levantó la ceja y Tsukuyomaru sonrió.

–Muertes humanas, así es.

–Sigues siendo blando, Tsukuyomaru.

–Y usted sigue siendo feroz, mi señora. –Exhaló humo de su pipa y ahora era Irasue la que sonreía, mientras miraba fijamente al moreno quien desvió la mirada rápidamente, cohibido.

Habían pasado más de dos décadas desde la muerte de Inu no Taisho, y en ese tiempo, Irasue había adquirido cierto interés por el vampiro que tenía en frente. ¿Es que acaso ella siempre se sentiría atraída por vampiros que sentían gran compasión hacia los humanos?

Parecía un patrón destructivo para ella.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas, y Sesshomaru, sin poder contener durante más tiempo su curiosidad, había vuelto a salir del palacio de día para cerciorarse de las condiciones en que se encontraba aquella niña humana.

Considerando que la primera vez que había ido a pedir noticias a Kaede sobre la niña, él había llamado mucho la atención de los habitantes de la aldea por sus ropas, en esta ocasión Sesshomaru había decidido utilizar una hakama y haori sencillos y trenzar su cabello, así como dejar a su caballo lejos del pueblo.

Si bien el color de su cabello llamaba inevitablemente la atención, por lo menos atraería menos miradas si evitaba las ropas occidentales y la armadura.

Le ardían levemente los ojos y la luz del sol aún le causaba dolor de cabeza, pero su curiosidad era mayor, por lo que caminó hasta la choza de Kaede, pero en vez de llegar hasta la puerta y anunciar su llegada, se quedó al costado de esta para escuchar las voces dentro. Alcanzaba perfectamente a escuchar la voz de la mujer decir que irían al río por agua, y luego una voz infantil asentir, y cuando escuchó que ambas salían, Sesshomaru rodeó la choza por detrás para no ser visto.

Observó a las dos caminar rumbo al río y las siguió a una distancia prudente para no ser visto. Estaba conforme con notar que la niña parecía conversar amenamente con la mujer, y que si bien no lucía particularmente feliz, tampoco podía culparla dado a que ahora era huérfana.

Sesshomaru no permaneció mucho ahí, pues satisfecho con notar que la salud de la Rin se encontraba bien y que parecía tener una relación buena con la sacerdotisa, no podía exigir más. Volvió a la aldea y entró a la choza de Kaede, con el cuidado de no ser visto, y dejó sobre la mesa un bulto de tela envuelto para después marcharse rápidamente.

Momentos después, Rin encontraría el kimono que le había dejado, a lo que Kaede sólo se sorprendió y le aseguró a la niña que aquello seguramente sería un regalo de los aldeanos, pero lo cierto es que aquella excusa no duraría mucho, pues cada cierto tiempo Sesshomaru volvía y dejaba otro regalo para Rin, a lo cual la mujer sólo se limitaba a explicar que aquellos eran regalos de quien la había salvado.

–¿Por qué siempre viene cuando no estamos? Quiero conocerlo –Soltó meses después, al descubrir otro regalo mientras Kaede preparaba la cena para las dos. La mujer apretó los labios, dudosa de lo que diría. Lo cierto es que no le agradaba que Sesshomaru frecuentara la aldea, pero en todos esos meses que llevaba ya cuidando de Rin, no había tenido la oportunidad de coincidir con el vampiro para decírselo.

–Es una persona solitaria y reservada, Rin. Tampoco ganarás nada con conocerlo, lo mejor es que jamás se vean.

–…Pero – Comenzó a decir.

–Tienes que entender que si él no quiere ser visto, debes respetar esa decisión. Hay muchas cosas que también son por tu bien. –El tono tajante de Kaede le hizo comprender a Rin que no obtendría más de ella, por lo que torció los labios inconforme y se sentó en el suelo de la choza, mientras observaba sus nuevas sandalias.

Aquellas visitas seguirían suscitándose cada cierto tiempo. En ocasiones, Sesshomaru se pasaba más de una vez a la semana, en otras, podían transcurrir meses y en algunas ocasiones dejaba pasar más de un año, y cuando Kaede sentía que por fin se habían librado de su presencia, un nuevo regalo volvía a aparecer.

–Creo que lo vi –Confesó Rin desde su futón una noche antes de dormir, y Kaede, quien ya comenzaba a notársele entrada en años, la observó desde su propio futón.

–¿A quién? –Preguntó sin entender.

–Esa persona que deja regalos. Creo que lo vi, pero no estoy segura.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo? –Kaede se incorporó, sentándose en el futón. Hacía meses que Rin no recibía regalos como para que ella dijera eso.

–Ayer –Rin, de ahora once años, también se incorporó –Estoy casi segura que era él, parecía querer pasar desapercibido, lo vi marchándose de la aldea en un caballo negro. Tenía el cabello largo y plateado… Estoy segura que era él.

–Pudo ser cualquier visitante de paso, Rin. –Se apresuró a decir la sacerdotisa.

–No, nunca he visto a nadie con el cabello así, y yo… puedo recordarlo bien… esa noche, lo que más recuerdo es un cabello largo y plateado, sus brazos fríos. –Rin apretó la sábana sobre su regazo– No hablo de las canas de un anciano, es un color plateado, es distinto. ¿Es que acaso hay muchas personas con el cabello plateado y yo no lo sé?

–…No, no es común. –Kaede tuvo que ceder, sentía que si se oponía a hablar el tema podía resultar contraproducente. –Quizá fuera él, pero si sigue sin dejar verse, deberías respetar su decisión. Todo tiene una razón.

–¿Sabe por lo menos su nombre, señora Kaede?

–No. –Mintió, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Entre menos supiera Rin de los vampiros, menos tendría interés en conocer a Sesshomaru y menos se involucraría en ese mundo.

–Pero... debió haber hablado con él alguna vez, cuando me dejó aquí… –Insistió.

–Fue hace años Rin, no recuerdo tan bien los detalles.

Rin suspiró, sabía que Kaede mentía, pero siempre que tocaba el tema ella evadía profundizar en él. Quizá realmente era como ella decía, tenía que respetar el hecho de que esa persona no quería ser vista, pero ella no podía evitar sentir mucha curiosidad al respecto. Algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir que quizá él sí quería ser visto alguna vez, y ella también tenía la necesidad de por lo menos agradecerle por los regalos que le había dejado durante esos cinco años.

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes dos años, tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de encararlo, pero sí llegó a observarlo a la lejanía algunas veces, y Rin comenzó a notar cierto patrón en las visitas, por lo que sentía que si era lo suficientemente observadora y paciente, llegaría un día en que él no podría marcharse a tiempo sin que ella le hablara.

Rin estaba realmente determinada a algún día poder hablar de frente.

* * *

Aquella mañana Kaede no se sentía muy bien de las piernas, por lo que había mandado a Rin a buscar a los alrededores plantas medicinales mientras ella se quedaba en la choza, y por fortuna para la anciana, quien tenía mucho tiempo deseando encontrarse con Sesshomaru, ese día el vampiro había aparecido frente a su puerta.

–¡Sesshomaru! –La anciana observó cómo Sesshomaru ingresaba a la morada, ignorándola por completo, como si la choza estuviera vacía, y dejaba un nuevo regalo sobre la mesa. Después, él la miró levantarse del futón.

–Kaede, has envejecido. –Dijo lacónico.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decirme tras siete años de evitarme? –La anciana frunció el ceño, mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba el bulto que acaba de dejar el vampiro: un kimono y una peineta. La anciana suspiró y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, Sesshomaru simplemente la observaba en silencio –Hacía mucho tiempo que quería verte en persona.

Sesshomaru permaneció estoico y sin responder, por lo que la sacerdotisa suspiró.

–¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, Sesshomaru? Siete años de visitas tuyas diurnas, a escondidas, dejando regalos para una niña humana… ¿debería preocuparme?

–No.

–¿Entonces?

Sesshomaru guardó silencio, realmente no sabía qué responder pues ni él mismo estaba seguro de la razón por la cual en primera instancia había decidido llevarle regalos a Rin. Las primeras veces lo había hecho porque de algún modo se sentía en deuda con Totosai; en alguna que otra ocasión en que había visto llorar a Rin a escondidas de Kaede, lo había hecho por un sentimiento de culpa… pero conforme siguieron pasando los meses y los años, simplemente se le había hecho costumbre, una especie de ritual cada vez que iba a cerciorarse de que la niña estaba viviendo bien.

–No tiene importancia. –Declaró, y se dirigió a la salida de la choza.

–Espera un momento –Kaede lo miró fijamente y el vampiro la miró de soslayo –Hay cosas que creo deberían ser evidentes para ti, pero dado a lo que has hecho todos estos años, es claro que no.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Sesshomaru alzó una ceja. La anciana le hablaba con bastante confianza y eso no le hacía gracia.

–Lo mejor que podrías hacer, si es que en verdad te interesa el bienestar de esa niña, es dejar de visitarnos… o si no puedes evitarlo, por lo menos deberías ser discreto y no dejar regalos ni nada que haga crecer la curiosidad de Rin por conocerte. –Kaede suspiró –Entre menos se relacione ella con tu especie, será más seguro para todos. Me pones en una situación complicada… Pero más allá de eso, deberías considerar lo que podría significar que sigas visitándonos… En todos estos años me imagino que otros vampiros ya han notado tus salidas diurnas y se preguntarán a dónde vas, pero aún más peligroso... ¿Qué crees que podría ocurrir si un hombre lobo se entera de que Lord Sesshomaru vela por una humana? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaría hasta que ella quede en medio de su rivalidad?

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada. Lo cierto es que él jamás había pensado en la última posibilidad. Simplemente había considerado que si incluso otros vampiros sentían curiosidad por su paradero durante el día, no tenían absolutamente ningún modo de descubrirlo pues no podían seguirlo, y esa era la razón por la cual él jamás visitaba esa aldea durante las noches. Sin embargo, no había pensando en hombres lobo, quienes podían rondar cualquier aldea así fuera de día.

Los hombres lobos poseían un sentido del olfato impresionante y podían detectar a un vampiro desde distancias largas, ya era bastante probable que incluso en esos momentos tuvieran sus ojos puestos sobre la aldea.

Lo mejor era que Rin jamás interactuara directamente con él.

–No la pondré en peligro, si es lo que te preocupa. –Respondió finalmente.

–Puedo saber… ¿por qué te importa tanto Rin?

–Ella no me importa particularmente –Soltó con frialdad, aunque aquello era más para convencerse a sí mismo que a Kaede – Simplemente se lo debo.

La sacerdotisa no comprendió aquello, pero no insistió. Entre menos detalles tuviera de la vida de Sesshomaru, más seguro era para la aldea y para Rin.

El vampiro salió de la choza y Kaede suspiró.

* * *

Rin volvía de las afueras de la aldea con las plantas medicinales cuando a lo lejos había alcanzado a distinguir a Sesshomaru saliendo de su choza, por lo que se apresuró a esconderse detrás de una carreta para no ser descubierta.

Era la primera vez que podía verlo tan de cerca y en definitiva era su oportunidad para poder encararlo, por lo que siguiéndolo con la mirada observó cuál era la dirección que tomaba, y comenzó a perseguirlo desde una distancia prudente.

Si bien Sesshomaru con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado más a la luz del sol, lo cierto es que aún entorpecía sus sentidos y por tanto bajaba la guardia, por lo que su malestar lo distraía de detectar que Rin lo seguía de cerca.

El vampiro caminó hacia las afueras de la aldea en donde había dejado su caballo, y Rin, quien por fin le había dado alcance, por alguna razón fue presa de un sentimiento de mal humor repentino.

Llevaba muchos años deseando conocerlo y también muchos años sintiéndose frustrada por el hecho de que él parecía no querer hablarle, y no estaba segura de porqué lo hacía, pero al momento de tenerlo enfrente y tan cerca, su mal humor la impulsó a tomar una pequeña piedra del suelo y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia Sesshomaru, quien estaba dándole la espalda a punto de subirse a su caballo; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el vampiro atrapó la piedra en el aire antes de que lo pudiera tocar y él se volvio a verla.

Rin abrió la boca, sorprendida. Aquella persona lucía increíblemente pálida pero sus ojos era sumamente brillantes y dorados, pero más allá de eso, sus recuerdos de la noche en que había sido rescatada se hacían más claros al poder observarlo de frente. Esa larga cabellera y esos ojos dorados resultaban perfectamente reconocibles para ella.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Increpó el vampiro, acercándose a ella. Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru estaba así de cerca de Rin desde la noche en que la había sacado de su choza colapsada y claramente los años ya habían hecho mella en ella.

Sesshomaru, quien siempre la había visto a la distancia durante todos esos años, no se había percatado hasta ese momento de los rasgos faciales de la niña a detalle, de sus ojos castaños y de su larga y lacia cabellera castaña oscura. La observó de pies a cabeza, y secretamente tenía que admitir que se sentía satisfecho de ver que la niña portaba uno de los kimonos que él le había obsequiado en el pasado.

Rin arrugó el ceño. No estaba segura de porqué había hecho eso, sólo estaba consciente de que en ese momento estaba invadida por una mezcla de sentimientos entre curiosidad y enfado.

–No lo sé, sentí que debía golpearlo... Estoy enfadada de verlo.–Explicó ella con tal honestidad que Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

–¿Enfadada?

–Sí, sé quién es usted. –Rin lo observó de pies a cabeza y luego arrugó el ceño aún más –Aunque siempre lo vi de espaldas y pensé que luciría distinto… Usted…¿es un monstruo?

–¿Monstruo? –Musitó, al tiempo que sentía un huelco en el estómago al enrerarse de que al parecer ella ya lo había visto en más de una ocasión y él no lo había notado.

–Sí… sus ojos son dorados… eso no es normal, y su cabello plateado… No conozco a nadie más que luzca como usted.

Sesshomaru caminó hacia ella y tomó su mano para devolverle la piedra que le había aventado. Rin pudo percibir el tacto de su piel fría y sintió escalofríos.

–Si realmente fuera un monstruo, ¿no crees que ya te habría castigado por lanzarme una piedra?

Rin observó la piedra que ahora sostenía con su propia mano y la empuñó con fuerza.

–Puede ser… –Bajó la mirada al suelo un momento y luego lo volvió a encarar –Pero sé que lo conozco. –Confesó y el vampiro la miró fijamente también.

–Estarás confundiéndome, yo no te conozco. –Aseguró.

–Miente. Lo he visto antes, usted es quien viene a dejarme regalos… además… usted estuvo ahí ese día.

–¿Ese día?

Rin dudó en contestar, Kaede siempre le había dicho que evitara hablar esos temas y también le había dicho no acercarse a desconocidos. Por otro lado, el hecho de que él decía desconocer de lo que ella hablaba, le hacía sentir que quizá estaba equivocada.

–No importa… –Rin volvió a verlo de pies a cabeza de forma inquisidora –Perdón por lanzarle la piedra. ¿Cómo se llama? Yo me llamo Rin.

–¿A Rin no le han enseñado que no debe decir su nombre a desconocidos? –Fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru. Aunque no lo demostraba, le inquietaba un poco el hecho de que ella fuera tan abierta con un extraño y más cuando era claro por su apariencia que no era un ser humano. ¿Acaso ella podría andar por ahí presentándose a cuanta persona o criatura se le apareciera enfrente? Ahora con mayor razón comprendía la aflicción de Kaede.

–Sólo a los desconocidos, así es –Confirmó –Pero usted no es un desconocido, ambos lo sabemos, aunque finja que no. – Dijo, tanteando la reacción del hombre. Sesshomaru no respondió, y cuando la niña notó que él estaba a punto de marcharse sin decir más, tuvo que apresurarse a hablar –Usted me salvó esa noche, estoy segura. Jamás podría olvidarlo.

Sesshomaru detuvo su caminar y volvió a mirarla.

–No sé de qué estás hablando. Me estarás confundiendo. Adiós, Rin. –Dijo él, volviéndole a dar la espalda para comenzar a caminar y entonces Rin volvió a lanzarle la piedra, esta vez sin que él la interceptara y le golpeara el hombro.

–No hagas eso.

–Perdón otra vez, pero entonces no se vaya de ese modo. A mí también me enseñaron nunca darle la espalda a alguien que te está hablando.

Sesshomaru pensó que definitivamente Kaede estaba haciendo un trabajo muy peculiar al criarla.

–¿Qué quieres entonces?

–¿Cuál es su nombre? Yo le di el mío.– Insistió. Sesshomaru lo consideró un instante antes de responder.

–Sesshomaru. Ahora me voy, deja de aventar piedras, nunca sabes si no te la regresarán. Adiós.

–Espero que vuelva pronto, señor Sesshomaru. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos visitaba. Y muchas gracias por los regalos. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Si bien no había obtenido las respuestas que quería, realmente sentía que se trataba de él quien la había salvado y le llevaba todos esos obsequios.

Sesshomaru no se volvió a verla, sabía que si lo hacía se pondría en evidencia. Aquella chiquilla estaba llena de sorpresas.

Lo que el lord no había notado, era que cerca de ahí un par de ojos verde claro lo habían estado observando.

–Así que el último vampiro de linaje puro… está interesado en una niña humana. Habría que averiguar qué es lo que tiene de especial… –Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquella criatura de piel morena.

El temor reciente de Sesshomaru acababa de volverse una realidad, un hombre lobo acababa de poner los ojos en Rin.

 **Continuará…**

 _But when you're gone, who remembers your name?_

 _Who keeps your flame?_

 _Who tells your story?_

 **(Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story – Hamilton Musical)**

*Shoji: Tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera. A menudo las puertas shōji están diseñadas para abrirse deslizándose

*Tatami: Esteras que se usan para recubrir todo el suelo en las habitaciones más destacadas en la arquitectura japonesa.

 **N/A**

 **¡** Hola a todos!

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que el título del capítulo viene de una canción del musical de Broadway "Hamilton" (que me encanta, muy recomendado), me parecía muy acertado para el contenido de este cap.

Ahora sí, por fin después de tres capítulos hay interacción entre Sesshomaru y Rin, y como podrán ver ya transcurrieron siete años desde el primer capítulo, así que Rin ya tiene trece años, espero que por lo menos eso les quite un poco la espinita de la falta de contacto entre ellos xD También ya se sabe más sobre el pasado de Inuyasha y la historia de Inu no Taisho, así como de cómo funciona un poco el palacio... y además ya vimos el primer asomo de Kagome! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, este capítulo fue el más largo hasta ahora.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el momento para leerme y dejarme un review!

 **floresamaabc:** No tuviste que imaginar mucho, sólo que en vez de esconderse detrás de árboles tenía que hacerlo de la casa jajaja. Sobre tus dudas hacia Kagura tendrás las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, por lo menos aquí ya sabes por qué Kaede no quería que Sesshomaru se acercara. Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Kacomu:** Hola muchas gracias por tu review! Sobre lo que dices hasta ahora no se ha insinuado que ellos tengan poderes o control mental ni nada así xD ya irás viendo como es su naturaleza conforme avance la historia.

 **Carmenjp:** Así es, aún hay mucho que ver sobre lo que Sesshomaru puede hacer por ella! Espero te agrade conforme vaya sucediendo, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Maril Delgadillo:** Muchas gracias por tus dos reeview seguidos me pusieron muy contenta! No estoy segura de qué tan dulce te habrá parecido ahora la interacción entre Sesshomaru y Rin jajaja, pero espero te agradara. Y noooo, no puede ser, me has derrumbado mi idea dramática de la escena de Suikotsu! Jajaja ahora también pienso en la escena de Toy Story xDDD Muchas gracias por leerme, un abrazo fuerte!

 **Millyh Taisho** : Al final te convencí jajaja, espero que quieras seguir leyendo y darme tu opinión. Fíjate que yo tampoco es que sea super fan del rollo de los vampiros, pero un día random se me metió la idea y jamás se me salió de la cabeza hasta que finalmente tuve que escribirla, y aquí estamos, como un año o más después de que se me ocurrió x_x Muchas gracias por tu review!

Daniela Taisho: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, un abrazo.

 **Cath Meow:** Babia baia pero si es mi lectora favorita uwu mira mira, cumplí otra vez mi palabra! Aunque se me pasaron unos minutitos después del martes, ay Dx Me alegra que te gustara la inclusión de Suikotsu en la trama, tengo muchas cosas preparadas para él y varios secretos que se tienen que ir revelando poco a poco que influirán en la trama de todos los personajes, espero que este capítulo te gustara :3 un abrazo fuerte.

 **Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** **:** Jajaja sí, Sesshomaru no sabe en definitiva todo lo que se le viene xD me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **gina101528** **:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, aprecio mucho el que te interese la trama, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, un abrazo!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu review aunque no sepa tu nombre! En efecto habrá Inuyasha/Kagome, en el próximo capítulo ya irá saliendo un poco de eso!

 **Rid Hudson:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te guste, un abrazo!

 **Mariavpp03** **:** Jajaja recordé a Edna Modas, supongo que fue tu intención, me sacaste una sonrisa. Aquí ya sabes un poco más de por qué Sesshomaru convive con tanta gente, y en el siguiente profundizaré aún más en ello, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **bucitosentubebida** **:** No te preocupes si tardas en leer, a mi me hace muy feliz leer tu opinión en cada capítulo, mil gracias por eso. Sobre tu duda a Tsukuyomaru yo diría que puede alimentarse sin necesidad de matar o convertir a menos que él lo desee. Él valora la vida humana al igual que lo hacía Inu no Taisho. La película de Drácula ya la he visto, es muy buena y ya todo un clásico. Ahora que sean vacaciones para mi voy a aprovechar a ver si leo Vittorio, gracias por tu recomendación!

 **Sexymaru:** Jajaja temo que pasará un poquito para ver acción, por lo menos entre Sessh y Rin, paciencia amiga, paciencia jajaja gracias por tu review!

Sin más que decir nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! (la otra semana!)

 **Kuruma Chidori**


	5. Luz de día

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Sesshomaru no se volvió a verla, sabía que si lo hacía se pondría en evidencia. Aquella chiquilla estaba llena de sorpresas._

 _Lo que el lord no había notado, era que cerca de ahí un par de ojos verde claro lo habían estado observando._

 _–Así que el último vampiro de linaje puro… está interesado en una niña humana. Habría que averiguar qué es lo que tiene de especial… –Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquella criatura de piel morena._

 _El temor reciente de Sesshomaru acababa de volverse una realidad, un hombre lobo acababa de poner los ojos en Rin._

 **Paint it black**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 5. Luz de día**

Habían viajado durante días y por fin habían llegado a su destino. La joven de diecisiete años que lucía una larga cabellera oscura y ondulada observó los alrededores y sonrió con emoción a su abuelo quien manejaba la carreta en donde iban.

–No puedo creer que finalmente esté aquí–Exclamó mientras se aferraba al brazo de su abuelo.

–Sí, el tiempo pasa volando, Kagome. –Respondió el anciano devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Habían pasado siete años desde la última luna de sangre en la cual su nieta mayor había sido asesinada, y contra todo pronóstico, aquella aldea que había quedado hecha cenizas, con el tiempo había vuelto a renacer, con nuevos habitantes y una nueva historia por contar. El anciano monje había enseñado muy bien a Kagome durante esos años, y con la noticia de que en la aldea se había asentado un grupo de cazadores de hombres lobo y vampiros, se sentía con la confianza suficiente de dejar a su última nieta a cargo de esa aldea apenas se lo hubieran solicitado.

–Aún no puedo creer que tú y mi madre me permitieran venir de tan lejos y exactamente a esta aldea. –Dijo, mientras su abuelo frenaba la carreta y ambos descendían para bajar las cosas que llevaban.

–Estás en la edad adecuada para proteger una aldea, además, incluso pese al pasado trágico… estás conectada con este sitio. Estoy seguro que Kikyo hubiera deseado que tú protegieras este lugar. –El anciano sonrió con nostalgia y Kagome hizo igual.

–Buenos días –Una joven de cabellos castaños que vestía un kimono rosa y verde se acercó a ambos –Usted debe ser el monje Higurashi y ella su nieta. Mi nombre es Sango, soy una de las cazadoras de la aldea.

–Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Kagome –Respondió la joven sacerdotisa con una sonrisa.

–No creí que una de las cazadoras sería tan joven –Observó el abuelo al calcularle a Sango no más de dieciocho años. La castaña sonrió.

–Incluso los hay menores que yo, mi hermano menor justamente terminó su entrenamiento hace unos días. –La cazadora ayudó al anciano a bajar cosas de la carreta –Fue mi padre quien mandó llamar por la señorita Kagome.

–Ya veo, entonces tu padre es el jefe de la aldea y de los cazadores.

–Así es. Vengan conmigo, los llevaré a la choza en donde se establecerán. –Indicó ella y ambos lo siguieron cargando los bultos entre los tres.

Kagome observó que la aldea si bien era más pequeña que la suya, tenía bastante gente. Los habitantes lucían confiados y tranquilos debido a la presencia de los cazadores, y en cuanto varios reconocieron las ropas de sacerdotisa que ella portaba, varios comenzaron a saludarla o a hacer reverencias de respeto, lo cual ocasionó un sonrojo en la joven quien no esperaba ese recibimiento.

–Por aquí son sumamente respetadas las sacerdotisas y los cazadores dado a que no muy lejos de aquí está el bosque, y un par de kilómetros más lejos hacia el oeste se encuentra el palacio Taisho. –Explicó Sango mientras ingresaban a la choza vacía y dejaba los bultos en el suelo. –Esta aldea es básicamente un punto en medio de zonas donde habitan hombres lobo y vampiros. A decir verdad, incluso a mi me impresiona que tras lo que sucedió hace siete años hubiera personas dispuestas a habitar este lugar.

–La noticia también fue sorpresiva para mi –Admitió el anciano –He escuchado muchas leyendas y rumores acerca del palacio Taisho, pero jamás había estado en una aldea tan cercana en donde me confirmaran de su existencia.

–Es más real de lo que cree –Sango frunció levemente el ceño con preocupación –Es realmente un alivio que la señorita Kagome esté aquí, en caso de una luna de sangre cabía la posibilidad de que los cazadores no fuéramos suficientes para protegerlos a todos.

–Llámame sólo Kagome, tenemos prácticamente la misma edad –Dijo ella, mientras acomodaba el futón en el suelo. Sango asintió con una sonrisa.

–¿Usted se quedará a vivir en la aldea también? –La cazadora se dirigió al anciano, quien negó con la cabeza.

–No, únicamente quería ver con mis propios ojos que mi nieta llegara bien y se estableciera, me marcharé mañana a primera hora, debo cuidar de mi propia aldea.

–Ya veo, en ese caso le aseguro que los cazadores apoyaremos a Kagome en todo lo necesario.

–Te lo agradezco mucho.

Durante el transcurso del día, Sango se encargó de enseñarle todo lo necesario de la aldea y sus alrededores a Kagome, así como de presentarle al resto de los cazadores, y al día siguiente, tal y como había dicho el monje, este se marchó en la misma carreta con la que había llegado.

–Te visitaré pronto, Kagome –Le dijo antes de marcharse y esta lo abrazó.

–Dile a mi madre que todo está bien.

–Así será.

Kagome observó cómo se alejaba poco a poco la carreta hasta perderse de vista en el sendero y entonces suspiró. Toda su vida había sido educada y preparada para el día en que ella defendería su propia aldea, y desde el día en que se había enterado de la muerte de su hermana, siempre había deseado estar en esa zona y así averiguar algún día lo que realmente había ocurrido con Kikyo.

La joven sacerdotisa comenzó a caminar de regreso a su aldea pues se había alejado varios metros de esta, cuando percibió una presencia en un árbol cercano, por lo que dirigió su mirada directo a este, sin embargo, no vislumbró nada y retomó su caminar.

Oculto en el follaje del árbol, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome alejarse.

Aquella joven era increíblemente parecida a Kikyo y eso lo tenía impactado.

No muy lejos de ahí, Suikotsu también observaba a Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru galopaba rápidamente rumbo a su palacio. Su corazón latía fuertemente por la agitación que le había ocasionado su encuentro con Rin. No podía ni siquiera recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que sentía esa clase de emoción, y el hecho de que fuera provocada por un ser humano le resultaba absurdo, sin embargo, al pasar cerca de la capilla de la iglesia que quedaba en su camino, detuvo su caballo detrás de la construcción y después caminó hacia la entrada principal. Del mismo modo que en ocasiones pasadas, tocó a la puerta antes de que Kagura lo dejara entrar, cuidando de no filtrar mucho la luz del sol.

–Lord Sesshomaru –La vampira de ojos rojos y coleta castaña oscura hizo una reverencia cuando este hubo entrado –No esperaba verlo por aquí… otra vez de día. –Ella se ruborizó levemente. Desde la luna de sangre de siete años atrás, en numerosas ocasiones en que ella había pasado el día en la capilla, Sesshomaru la había visitado, y si bien jamás hablaban demasiado, el hecho de que él decidiera visitarla durante el día le causaba un mar de emociones. Si bien el linaje puro del lord le permitía salir con luz de sol a diferencia de un vampiro común que moriría sin más, sabía perfectamente que era incómodo para él… entonces ¿qué razón podría tener Sesshomaru para dejar el palacio a esas horas?

Aquella pregunta había invadido la mente de Kagura en múltiples ocasiones, pero jamás se había atrevido a preguntar en voz alta, ya que dentro de sí se sentía bien con la idea de que quizá él se interesaba en ella a niveles diferentes del resto de su séquito.

Sin embargo, la realidad era que en la mayoría de ocasiones en que Sesshomaru visitaba la capilla era porque necesitaba un descanso de la luz del sol, y ese lugar era el sitio perfecto para ello dado a que Kagura lo mantenía con la iluminación adecuada.

Al vampiro le importaba su séquito, eso era innegable, pero no sentía un particular afecto por Kagura en relación al resto de los vampiros que había creado, y si bien cada uno tenía su propia historia, la de Kagura distaba un tanto de las del resto.

Había una particularidad en los vampiros de linaje puro como Sesshomaru, Irasue e Inu no Taisho, y era que al parecer sólo ellos podían forjar un vínculo con los vampiros que habían creado directamente. Cada que uno de ellos decidía transformar a un humano en vampiro, de una forma que no podían explicar o controlar, ellos pasaban a "adoptar" a dichos vampiros, y eso era un sentimiento que estaba fuera de su libre albedrío. Parecía ser una característica intrínseca en su naturaleza pura, a diferencia de los demás vampiros, pues ellos no sentían particularmente nada por los humanos a los que convertían.

Aquello era la razón por la cual en el palacio vivían tantos vampiros, incluyendo el séquito de su fallecido padre, quienes tenían plena libertad de abandonar el palacio cuando quisieran pues una vez muerto Inu no Taisho, aquel vínculo desaparecía.

Todo aquel que vivía bajo el techo del palacio se trataba de un vampiro completamente leal a Sesshomaru e Irasue, pero dada la naturaleza violenta e inestable de los vampiros convertidos, dicho vínculo obligaba de forma inconsciente a Sesshomaru a velar por ellos, e incluso si su personalidad no se prestaba para ello, él hacía lo que estaba en la medida de lo posible por ellos.

Aquel vínculo no era discutible ni se podía romper fácilmente, era parte de su naturaleza. De forma semejante a como funcionaba una manada de hombres lobo, la diferencia era que entre ellos había lealtad sin importar la jerarquía, mientras que en los vampiros, dicha lealtad sólo funcionaba en la relación directa entre Sesshomaru, Irasue, y los que habían convertido directamente. Fuera de ellos, los vampiros gozaban de la reputación de ser criaturas solitarias que no sentían ninguna pizca de interés en otros.

Kagura, sin embargo, parecía no saber discernir entre sentimientos amorosos y el vínculo de lealtad que lo unía a él, o por lo menos era lo que consideraba Sesshomaru, quien desde hacía años había notado los sonrojos de la vampira.

No obstante, tampoco podía culparla del todo dado a las condiciones bajo las cuales ella había sido convertida. Sesshomaru era posiblemente el único de sexo masculino que no había sido particularmente cruel con ella, y eso podía recordarlo perfectamente desde el día en que la había convertido.

 _Sesshomaru se dirigía a las afueras de aquella gran ciudad con algunas horas de tiempo antes de que amaneciera, no quería cabalgar bajo la luz del sol, por lo que estaba aún a tiempo para llegar al palacio antes del amanecer. Galopaba a paso tranquilo atravesando el puente de piedra que bordeaba las salidas de la ciudad cuando el olor a sangre distrajo sus sentidos._

 _El lord detuvo al caballo y se bajó de este, bajando por el puente y rodeando la hierba húmeda hasta llegar a la orilla del río._

 _Ahí, tirada en el agua, Sesshomaru observó a una joven que portaba un vestido occidental. El cuerpo se hallaba boca abajo, por lo cual evidentemente se había ahogado, pero el aroma de la sangre en el ambiente hizo que se sintiera particularmente atraído hacia ella, por lo que la sacó de ahí, descubriendo las múltiples heridas en su abdomen. La habían apuñalado y aventado al río apenas minutos atrás, su cuerpo aún se sentía ligeramente tibio pese a que estaba mojada._

 _Sesshomaru la alzó un poco y observó su rostro, y si bien había moretones en él y lucía un labio partido, notó su belleza debajo de todo el daño. La joven de aparentes veinte años y cabellos cortos y oscuros era hermosa, era toda una lástima que le hubieran hecho eso cuando su sangre olía tan bien, pensó. Sin embargo, de inmediato percibió pulso en sus venas y su respiración pausada, y guiado más por sus instintos que por su raciocinio, el vampiro apartó los cabellos mojados del cuello de la joven y encajó sus colmillos para beber._

 _El vampiro bebió profusamente, sin piedad. Tal y como el aroma le había indicado, su sangre era deliciosa… ella era deliciosa. El vampiro bajó una de sus manos hasta la cadera de la joven y se aferró a ella con lascivia mientras encajaba más los colmillos, desgarrando su piel y ocasionando que una gran cantidad de sangre comenzara a fluir._

 _Kagura apenas y estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, no podía enfocar la vista a causa de la sangre perdida y por el tiempo que había pasado en el agua, pero podía sentir que el vampiro comenzaba a drenarla, así como el fuerte agarre en su cuerpo. Logró mover unos dedos y emitir un suave quejido, no quería morir pero parecía no haber salvación para ella. Había perdido demasiada sangre._

 _Sesshomaru logró escuchar que ella se quejaba una última vez antes de perder la consciencia, y entonces él dejó de beber y la observó fijamente._

 _Sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo y su pecho había dejado de moverse a causa de las respiraciones pausadas… estaba muerta._

 _Hasta que la voluntad de Sesshomaru dictó lo contrario._

 _Cuando Kagura recuperó la conciencia, escuchó el fuerte galope de un caballo y la brisa fría del viento sobre su cuerpo mojado. Abrió los ojos de golpe, se hallaba sobre un caballo negro y aquel vampiro la sujetaba. Kagura tembló y quiso desprenderse de él, pero él la sujetó fuerte de la cintura para que no cayera._

 _–No intentes bajar –Dijo y ella lo miró con temor, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna –Pronto amanecerá, tengo que darme prisa. No hay tiempo para hablar aquí._

 _Ella no comprendía nada, pero en seguida miró su vientre. Su vestido estaba lleno de sangre seca… su propia sangre seca, pero no sentía más dolor. Tocó su rostro esperando sentir la hinchazón de los golpes que había recibido, pero no sintió nada y de inmediato llevó la mano a su cuello, al sitio en donde él había mordido al punto de destrozarle la piel, pero todo estaba bien, no había herida alguna. Entonces miró fijamente a Sesshomaru a los ojos, comprendiendo lo que había pasado._

 _Los ojos de Kagura se llenaron de lágrimas y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, sofocando sus sollozos. Sesshomaru la miró de reojo. De cierto modo la entendía, suponía que ningún ser humano realmente deseaba convertirse en vampiro, sin embargo, lo que Kagura le diría jamás lo olvidaría._

 _–Gracias…_

Con el tiempo, Sesshomaru se había enterado de la historia completa. Kagura había sido hija de una mujer japonesa que había muerto durante el parto y un hombre inglés. Tras la muerte de ella, su padre la había criado, pero cuando este cayó en desgracia económica, ella buscó refugio en la religión mientras que él en el alcohol.

No mucho después, su padre había comenzado a abusar sexualmente de ella y posteriormente a golpearla, hasta que finalmente un día pareció hartarse de verla, y tras casi matarla a golpes, había decidido apuñalarla múltiples veces en el vientre antes de aventarla al río para deshacerse de ella, lugar donde la había encontrado Sesshomaru.

Kagura había sido violada incontables veces desde que ella era niña, y su refugio en todo momento había sido su devoción al dios de la iglesia católica, ya que había sido criada bajo educación occidental. Sin embargo, el fanatismo de Kagura siempre había parecido estar fuera de control, y para su infortunio, su poco control ante su ansia de sangre desembocaba en larguísimos periodos de enclaustro en esa capilla con la finalidad de expiar sus pecados.

Aún así, para Sesshomaru era completamente claro que Kagura necesitaba valerse espiritualmente por sí misma o jamás encontraría paz.

La vampira era una criatura miserable en ese sentido. Había tenido una vida terrible como humana, y ahora como vampiro no terminaba de manejar su propia naturaleza, lo cual la hacía infinitamente infeliz.

–Nuevamente llevas semanas encerrada aquí –Dijo el lord mientras pasaba de largo y tomaba asiento en una de las bancas de la capilla.

–Sí, supongo que pronto regresaré el palacio. –Respondió, sentándose en la banca contigua a la de Sesshomaru y sonriendo levemente. El vampiro notó que ella había dejado su biblia en la banca en donde él estaba sentado y la tomó, abriendo una página al azar.

–Juan 1:9–Dijo en voz alta y Kagura sonrió.

–"Si confesamos nuestros pecados, Él es fiel y justo para perdonarnos y para limpiarnos de toda maldad." – Exclamó ella, relatando de memoria el versículo que Sesshomaru había citado.

El vampiro cerró la biblia y volvió a dejarla sobre la banca.

–¿No crees que ya has confesado lo suficiente aquí durante años? –Preguntó. Kagura negó con la cabeza.

–Jamás terminaré de confesar todos mis pecados si continúo cometiéndolos.

–Tu naturaleza te obliga a beber sangre y en ocasiones matar para sobrevivir. Si lo entiendo bien, tu Dios ama a todo ser vivo que creó… partiendo de eso, nosotros somos su creación ¿no es así? –Si bien Sesshomaru no profesaba ninguna religión y tampoco le importaba ni creía en ninguna deidad, respetaba las de Kagura y a menudo intentaba comprender algo de ello.

–Usted y sus padres son una creación de Él. En cambio, usted me creó a mí, yo nací siendo humana, mi pura existencia es un pecado. Acepto que hago lo que hago para sobrevivir y eso no es nada que deba ser castigado… Mi pecado es que disfruto de ello y que disfruto de estar viva pese a que no debería ser así. –Dijo con bochorno, bajando la mirada.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada. Le irritaba cuando ella adoptaba esa postura por lo que prefería no tocar más el tema.

–Regresa esta noche al palacio. Ha sido suficiente. –Ordenó y ella hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de afirmación respetuosa.

–Como usted lo ordene, señor.

Sesshomaru descansó varios minutos más antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la bodega detrás de la capilla para salir por la puerta trasera, donde había dejado el caballo.

–Me marcho ya, asegúrate de llegar hoy al palacio.

Kagura hizo una reverencia y el vampiro salió de la iglesia.

Sesshomaru montó su caballo y comenzó a galopar rumbo al palacio, sin embargo, un par de minutos después, una fuerte esencia en el ambiente lo hizo detenerse y volver la mirada.

– _¿Lobos?_

* * *

Una vez Sesshomaru se hubo marchado, Kagura suspiró y caminó hasta la cruz que se hallaba al centro y al fondo de la capilla y la miró fijamente.

Lo que acaba de hablar con el lord daba vueltas en su cabeza y podía concluir que no importaba cuántos días más pasara ahí, probablemente se seguiría sintiendo del mismo modo, por lo que acataría la orden del lord sin chistar.

Kagura tomó su biblia y la guardó en un cajón de un mueble de la bodega cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar ruidos frente a la puerta principal de la iglesia, a los que le siguieron un fuerte estruendo.

La vampira salió rápidamente de la bodega para encontrarse con que habían derribado la puerta y la luz se filtraba un poco hacia dentro.

–¿Pero… qué…? –Kagura tapó sus ojos con las manos para poder vislumbrar a quienes habían irrumpido, con la fortuna de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ser alcanzada por los rayos de sol.

–Así que los rumores de que una vampira del séquito de Sesshomaru se escondía aquí eran ciertos. Quién lo diría –Sonó una voz burlesca y entonces ella distinguió de quienes se trataba: hombres lobo.

Los hombres lobo generalmente lucían una apariencia humana común, pero era fácil distinguirlos por sus vestimentas típicamente japonesas pero con abrigos o estolas de pelo animal. En algunas ocasiones lucían colas de lobo que usualmente enredaban en torno a su cintura y parte de su anatomía incluía los colmillos y garras de animal. Asimismo, ellos podían transformarse en lobos a voluntad pero únicamente de noche, y en luna llena eran particularmente más fuertes, suponiendo un enorme peligro para los vampiros. De día, sin embargo, eran ligeramente más débiles, al menos en relación a sus habilidades de batalla contra un vampiro, pero en ese preciso instante la luz de día ponía en total desventaja a Kagura, quien sabía que tendría que acabar con los cinco hombres lobo que tenía enfrente sin acercarse a la zona en donde daba la luz si quería sobrevivir.

Aquello podría sonar imposible, sin embargo, si algo podía caracterizar a Kagura era el hecho de que ella en batalla era feroz e imparable, alguien que estaba completamente aferrada a la vida y decidida a expiar sus pecados antes de morir.

–Esto será fácil –Dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa mientras desenvainaba su espada y comenzaba a acercarse a Kagura lentamente, conteniendo una risa.

La vampira frunció el seño y sacó la horquilla de plumas que adornaba su cabello rápidamente, haciendo que su cabellera ondulado cayera libre por sus hombros, y se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre que se aproximaba a ella, tomándolo por sorpresa y enterrando la filosa punta de la horquilla en su cuello para después sacarla rápidamente, y a continuación apartarse de él antes de saltar sobre el otro hombre lobo que ya se acercaba con velocidad.

Un chorro de sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida profunda que la vampira acababa de infligirle. El hombre se sujetaba el cuello mientras se retorcía y se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

El aroma de la sangre que no dejaba de brotar del cuello del sujeto llegó hasta los sentidos de Kagura y esta rápidamente entró en el trance que la caracterizaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–…"Porque la vida de la carne está en la sangre, y yo os la he dado sobre el altar para hacer expiación por vuestras almas… porque es la sangre, por razón de la vida, la que hace expiación." ***** –Murmuró el pasaje de la biblia con la mirada llena de excitación al tiempo que clavaba en el pecho una y otra vez con velocidad vertiginosa la horquilla de plata en el otro hombre lobo que acaba de tomar por sorpresa.

–¡Es plata, tengan cuidado! –Musitó el tercer hombre lobo a sus compañeros al notar que el primero que había sido atacado ya se hallaba muerto y el segundo cesaba su lucha ante las continuas puñaladas de la vampira quien lucía llena de gozo al sentir la sangre salpicando sobre su rostro.

La sonrisa jamás se borraba de su semblante, y entonces los tres hombres lobo que quedaban pudieron reconocer que ella era aquella vampira que habían escuchado que tenía reputación de ser sanguinaria e imparable.

–Matémosla ya –Dijo el otro, tomando la espada que su primer compañero había dejado caer, sin embargo, Kagura al escuchar esto se abalanzó en su contra, quien en su defensa tuvo el instinto de darle un zarpazo, hiriendo el hombro de la mujer y haciendo que sangrara, sin embargo, Kagura soltó una carcajada llena de júbilo, no sentía ningún dolor debido al trance que la caracterizaba cuando olía sangre.

Nuevamente ella tomó la horquilla, alcanzándola a enterrar esta vez en el ojo del hombre lobo quien soltó un alarido de dolor, sin embargo, este alcanzó a empujarla pero Kagura nuevamente se le lanzó encima y esta vez le hincó los colmillos sin compasión a la garganta, mordiendo tan profundo que cuando lo soltó escupió un trozo de carne, con asco. La sangre de los hombres lobos era desagradable para los vampiros pero no por ello se descartaba la opción de utilizar sus colmillos como arma.

Una vez más lo mordió, esta vez en el rostro, arrancándole un trozo de mejilla y desfigurándole la cara.

Kagura desenterró la horquilla del ojo del sujeto quien ya había comenzado a agonizar, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba por detrás y miró de reojo para encontrarse con otro hombre lobo, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja con malicia al saber que la tenía a su merced. Era demasiado fuerte para que ella pudiera desprenderse de su agarre, y este comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta derribada de la capilla, dispuesto a exponerla a la luz del sol para acabar con ella. La vampira forcejeó, dejando caer al suelo la horquilla de plata; era imposible desprenderse de él, por lo que soltó un grito de rabia e intentó morder el antebrazo que rodeaba su cuello intentándola ahorcar, sin mucho éxito.

Sintió como era arrastrada hacia su inminente fin. No había más que hacer hasta que de pronto el hombre detuvo su caminar y la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo.

Kagura tosió, recuperando el aliento, y después levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen de Sesshomaru, quien sujetaba del cuello al hombre lobo alzándolo en el aire.

–Lord Sesshomaru… –Susurró, observando como el lord atravesaba con Tenseiga el pecho del lobo para después sacarla de un rápido movimiento.

El vampiro soltó al lobo quien cayó al suelo, inmóvil, muerto. El efecto había sido inmediato.

Kagura rápidamente volvió al fondo de la capilla, resguardándose de la luz de sol que casi llegó a tocarla.

El lord miró al hombre lobo que quedaba, quien simplemente apretó los dientes y sabiéndose en completa desventaja, huyó rápidamente de ahí. Sesshomaru arrugó el ceño y guardó a Tenseiga en su funda para después ver los tres cadáveres ensangrentados que quedaban.

Kagura se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviada, recuperando la compostura debido al susto de verse a punto de morir. Sesshomaru caminó lentamente hacia ella, no sin antes recoger la horquilla del suelo y entregársela. Las plumas blancas estaban empapadas de sangre. Tenía que admitir que era un arma útil en contra de los lobos y que se disimulaba muy bien, tampoco le sorprendía el hecho de que ella sola hubiera podido acabar con tres hombres lobos sin apenas resultar herida.

–¿No irás tras él? –Preguntó Kagura, recibiendo la horquilla agradecida.

–No es necesario, es sólo una alimaña.

–Quizá traiga refuerzos.

–Que se atreva.

Kagura sonrió levemente y después revisó la herida de su hombro, la cual había comenzado a cerrar rápidamente. Los vampiros poseían la característica de que sus heridas sanaban a una gran velocidad, a menos que se tratara de una mordida de lobo, lo cual equivalía a una herida mortal. Kagura había corrido suerte gracias a que había reaccionado rápido.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sólo fue un rasguño. –Respondió tranquila, aún cuando su kimono estaba lleno de sangre, tanto suya como de los tres lobos. –Tuve suerte, debieron confiarse por el hecho de que me superaban en número. Lo que no entiendo es cómo supieron que estaba aquí…

Sesshomaru no dijo nada. La respuesta era bastante obvia. Lo que Kaede le había dicho evidentemente era ya una realidad, los hombres lobo ya habían detectado sus viajes diurnos, y si se habían tomado el tiempo de atacar a Kagura, eso significaba una sola cosa: Rin corría peligro.

–Resguárdate bien en la bodega. Nadie más vendrá a atacarte por hoy, estoy seguro.–Le ordenó mientras salía rápidamente de la iglesia para montar su caballo.

–¿A dónde va, señor? –Preguntó ella con curiosidad. ¿Qué asunto podría ser tan urgente como para que luciera así de preocupado?

–Debo cerciorarme de algo… –Dijo, antes de partir rumbo a la aldea de Kaede rápidamente.

Kagura lo observó alejarse, llena de preguntas.

* * *

–Señor Ookuma… –El hombre lobo que apenas y había alcanzado a huir de Sesshomaru llegó jadeando de tanto correr y se dejó caer a los pies de un hombre lobo bastante alto, de musculatura tonificada y cabellos castaño oscuro, ondulado hasta los hombros con algunos mechones rojos. –Lo siento mucho, le he fallado…

Se hallaban dentro de una enorme cueva en lo profundo del bosque. Dentro habían muchos hombres lobo, así como lobos comunes. Todos miraban fijamente al que había acabado de llegar.

–¿Dónde están los demás? –Preguntó con voz profunda, ayudándolo a levantarse. Su rostro lucía tranquilo pese a que ya podía imaginar la respuesta.

–Ese vampiro… Sesshomaru… llegó con su espada… la que se nos fue comunicada hace años–Musitó –No hubo ninguna oportunidad enfrentándolo, apenas logré huir… La otra vampira mató a mis otros tres compañeros.

El hombre lobo de mechones rojos y ojos dorados entornó la mirada con recelo al escuchar esas palabras. Lo de Kagura no era raro, su reputación sanguinaria la respaldaba; sin embargo, el asunto de la espada era lo que le interesaba

–¿Sesshomaru te siguió?

–No. No lo hizo, estoy seguro. –Confirmó, si de algo podían valerse ellos era de su sentido del olfato, muy superior al de los vampiros.

–En ese caso ve a que atiendan tus heridas. Tú hiciste bien, me alegra que pudieras volver a salvo.

–Pero… los demás… –Musitó el hombre lobo de aspecto muy joven. Él lo miró y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Su rostro era amable pero indiferente a la vez.

–Los vengaremos en su momento, de eso puedes estar seguro. Por ahora hay más asuntos que atender.

El hombre lobo tomó su estola de pelaje animal color marrón y se cubrió la espalda para después salir tranquilamente de la cueva con varios hombres y lobos comunes siguiéndolo de cerca. Su figura incluso vista por detrás era sumamente imponente y destacaba de entre los demás por su porte alto, figura más musculosa que el resto y armadura y estola más elaboradas.

Aquel hombre lobo, Ookuma, era el alfa principal. El equivalente a Sesshomaru pero en su especie.

Los hombres lobo tenían una jerarquía elaborada. Cada manada poseía su propio líder, el alfa, quien a su vez tenía a sus allegados. Pero de entre todas las manadas, él era el alfa principal, lo que significaba que cada líder de manada respondía ante él si este los mandaba llamar. No obstante, no era una cuestión de linaje, si no de la supremacía del más fuerte; así como cada alfa de cada manada podía ser retado por el poder, Ookuma también podía ser retado a duelo por el liderazgo de todas las manadas. Sin embargo, Ookuma, quien era un hombre lobo bastante longevo y con mucha experiencia y fuerza, no había sido derrocado desde que había tomado el liderazgo, lo que lo hacía aún más respetado entre los de su especie.

Aún así, su existencia era casi un misterio ya que si se enfrentaba a un vampiro jamás lo dejaba vivo como para que este pudiera comunicar a otros de su existencia, y asimismo, él solía mantener un perfil bajo entre los humanos.

Su rango en la jerarquía de los licántropos era prácticamente un tema que sólo ellos conocían.

Sólo había habido un vampiro que lo había conocido y le había dado una buena lucha decenas de años atrás, y aún así, Inu no Taisho no había sobrevivido para contarlo.

–Ookuma –Una mujer lobo de cabellos largos y pelirrojos se acercó a él con rostro afligido. El hombre no se detuvo y ella lo siguió de cerca.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Escuché la conversación y… quería saber… ¿usted mandó a…?

–Por supuesto que no. No mandaría a un alfa de una manada cercana a una tarea así.

La joven de kimono y abrigo blanco suspiró aliviada.

–Gracias... Entonces… ¿dónde…?

–Koga tenía una misión distinta. Debería volver pronto, no te preocupes Ayame.

La pelirroja esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, dejándolo marchar. Sabía que Ookuma tenía algo planeado y que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz.

* * *

Kaede aún seguía sintiéndose mal de las piernas, por lo que tras el encuentro entre Rin y Sesshomaru –que la chica había mantenido en secreto– y tras llevarle las plantas medicinales, la castaña había ido hacia el río para llevar agua a su choza, sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía de cerca.

Rin dejó sus sandalias sobre la hierba a la orilla del río, y subiéndose la falda del kimono hasta los muslos, entró a este desde la parte baja para llenar el balde de madera conforme la corriente del río.

La chica se hallaba de buen humor, por fin había conocido a Sesshomaru tras años de sentir curiosidad por él, y aunque no habían hablado mucho, tenía la corazonada de que volverían a encontrarse pronto.

Rin se limpió el sudor de la frente y tras terminar de llenar el balde con agua, lo arrastró hasta la orilla y se puso sus sandalias nuevamente, sin embargo, un ruido entre las ramas de los árboles detrás de ella la alertó, haciendo que se girara rápidamente para encontrarse con un hombre que la veía desde la rama alta de un árbol y ella rápidamente se bajó la falda del kimono, sonrojándose levemente.

El hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos verde azulado sonrió divertido ante la reacción de ella y de un brinco bajó del árbol.

Rin observó que llevaba una hakama color café y enrollado en su cintura lo que parecía un abrigo marrón claro de pelaje animal, mientras que sobre su pecho portaba una armadura y una estola sobre sus hombros, también hecha de pelaje de animal. Aquello le pareció peculiar dado que se encontraban en verano y el clima era caluroso como para ir tan abrigado.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó al darse cuenta de que aquel joven la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa. Si bien su porte era intimidante y lucía físicamente distinto a los hombres de la aldea, ella no sintió temor.

–Mi nombre es Koga. –Se presentó, aproximándose a ella –Sólo pasaba por aquí, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

Rin dio un paso hacia atrás.

–No, estoy bien, gracias. –Respondió con recelo ahora que se fijaba en la katana que llevaba sujeta a la cintura. Los hombres de la aldea no solían portar armas ya que se trataba de una zona que se dedicaba más al cultivo. –No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

–Podría decirse que no –Dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de ella, observándola fijamente, como si estuviera analizándola.

–¿Q-qué haces? –Musitó ahora nerviosa, casi a punto de tirar el agua del balde. Koga se detuvo y rió.

–Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, es sólo que estaba viendo qué es lo que hay de especial contigo. –Confesó, refiriéndose a su curiosidad sobre por qué Sesshomaru estaría interesado en una humana como Rin. Después de todo, aunque aceptaba que aquella chiquilla era linda en su modo, seguía siendo casi una niña y pertenecía a una aldea bastante común y corriente.

–¿Especial conmigo? ¿qué quieres decir?

–Sí, debe haber algo muy especial respecto a ti. –Exclamó, sujetándose la barbilla, pensativo, y entonces acercó su rostro al de ella para verla muy de cerca, por lo que Rin dio un brinco ante la sorpresa, tirándose el balde de agua encima. Koga rió estruendosamente ante eso pero rápidamente se disculpó –Lo siento, déjame ayudarte.

El hombre lobo recogió el balde del suelo y de un movimiento rápido, sin necesidad de tener que meterse al río, lo llenó lo suficiente.

–Ah, gracias –Dijo, extendiendo los brazos para recibir el balde, pero Koga, sin dejar de sonreír, simplemente se echó el balde sobre el hombro como si no pesara nada.

–Lo llevaré por ti, así llegarás pronto a la aldea.

–Oh, no, no te molestes, yo puedo –Nuevamente estiró los brazos para que se lo entregara pero Koga volvió a reir, negándose.

–Si alguien es amable contigo, no deberías rechazar a esa persona. Además cargar un balde de agua para una chica tan bajita como tú no debería ser algo por lo cual desconfiar –Dijo, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza y empezaba a caminar con ella pisándole los talones. Rin sintió que la había acariciado como si de un perro se tratase, pero notó que no lo hacía con mala intención, por lo que sonrió levemente.

–Gracias.

Ambos caminaron a paso tranquilo rumbo a la aldea, aunque ella lo miraba de reojo continuamente, sintiendo intriga ante su naturaleza tan peculiar.

–Entonces… si no vives por aquí, ¿de dónde eres? –Se atrevió por fin a preguntar.

–Vivo básicamente el bosque –Confesó sin ningún temor.

–¿Qué? ¿En el bosque? –Ella lo miró con asombro –¿Eso es posible?

Koga la miró de reojo, serio. Con su respuesta acababa de descubrir algo importante, era evidente que aquella jovencita no tenía ni idea de la existencia de los hombres lobo, y si ese era el caso, era bastante probable que tampoco supiera de los vampiros. Aquello era bastante interesante.

–Sí que lo es… aunque bueno, tampoco es que viva sólo en el bosque, podría decirse que más bien soy un viajero y a menudo acampo en los bosques. –Mintió. Si Rin pensaba que era un humano, definitivamente sería raro decir que vivía en el bosque. Tenía que ir con cuidado con ella si quería conseguir la información de su relación con Sesshomaru.

–¿Viajas mucho? Yo jamás he dejado estas tierras, el río es lo más lejos que he estado de mi aldea. –Comentó ella. Koga notó que Rin era demasiado abierta y comunicativa, así que eso haría su tarea más sencilla.

–Sí. Conozco bastantes lugares. El mundo es grande y hermoso. –Respondió y la castaña sonrió. –A todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Rin.

El hombre lobo le dirigió una sonrisa amable y la castaña bajó la mirada abochornada. Era la primera vez que sostenía una conversación así de larga con alguien del género masculino.

De pronto, Koga detuvo su caminar y alzó la vista, sintiendo en el ambiente el hedor a vampiro. Eso significaba una sola cosa: sus compañeros habían fallado en la misión encomendada por Ookuma y Sesshomaru había intuido que la humana podía correr peligro. Koga frunció levemente el ceño y chasqueó la boca, sus planes acababan de verse frustrados.

El hombre lobo sabía perfectamente que incluso siendo de día, si los rumores de la espada de Sesshomaru eran ciertos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar si se enfrentaba contra él, por lo que sabía que tendría que irse rápidamente de ahí si no quería verse comprometido.

–Temo que debo irme. –Dijo, tendiéndole el balde. Rin lo tomó y lo miró.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó confusa por el modo tan abrupto en el que se despedía.

–No realmente, es sólo que creo que no seré bien recibido si continúo aquí más tiempo –Le sonrió – Pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver, Rin. – Se despidió, guiñándole el ojo y partiendo rápidamente de ahí.

La castaña quedó pasmada ante lo rápido que Koga corría pues no tardó en perderlo de vista. Definitivamente era alguien muy peculiar.

La chica siguió caminando y un par de minutos después, pensando en el extraño modo en que Koga había partido cuando minutos atrás parecía sumamente dispuesto a acompañarla hasta la aldea, pero esos pensamientos se disiparon al ver que Sesshomaru galopaba rápidamente hacia ella.

El vampiro bajó de su caballo y miró a los alrededores. Había llegado tarde, pero se sentía tranquilo al ver que ella se encontraba sana y salva.

–¡Señor Sesshomaru!–Exclamó con sorpresa, dejando el balde sobre la hierba y corriendo hacia él.

Sesshomaru, quien hasta ese momento no había puesto atención a detalle a la chica, la miró y notó su kimono empapado, pero más allá de eso, pudo percibir el olor a lobo casi impregnado en ella y un sentimiento de enfado y celo que jamás había experimentado se apoderó de él.

–¿Con quién estabas?

–¿Eh? –Ella no comprendió – Con nadie… Ah, bueno, conocí a un joven hace un rato y él me ayudó a cargar el balde hasta aquí.

–Estás mojada. –Musitó y Rin sonrió ligeramente avergonzada. Notó que la tela de su kimono se transparentaba levemente y rápidamente tomó el balde del suelo para taparse, sonrojada –Sí… bueno, el joven me asustó y me tiré el agua encima.

–¿Te asustó? –Sesshomaru la miró fijamente a los ojos, procurando alejar su atención de cualquier transparencia en la tela y ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, se acercó mucho a mi y eso me tomó por sorpresa.

El vampiro apretó los puños.

–Ve a tu aldea, no deberías alejarte demasiado.

–Sí, pero… ¿qué hace usted aquí? Jamás había visto que regresara dos veces el mismo día.

–Hay muchas cosas que no ves, Rin. Ve a casa. Hablaremos después. –Su tono tajante le dejó claro a la castaña que no ganaría nada al cuestionarlo, por lo que suspiró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su aldea.

–Me dio gusto volverlo a ver. Ojalá la próxima vez podamos hablar más… –Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo –Por cierto, no se preocupe. El muchacho que conocí parecía una buena persona. ¡Adiós! –Sonrió ampliamente y aceleró el paso rumbo a la aldea.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños con más fuerza, furioso.

A partir de ese momento, el lord tenía dos opciones: permanecer cerca o mantener distancia de ella. Cualquiera de las opciones implicaba protegerla o ponerla en peligro.

Estaba en una maldita encrucijada.

Sesshomaru tomço las riendas del caballo negro, y comenzó a internarse en el bosque, tras el aroma de aquel lobo.

Si lograba matarlo, quizá podría ponerle fin al problema que él mismo había ocasionado.

 **Continuará…**

 _I said "Lord, lord, lord"_

 _It's a long dark road_

 _And my tongue's a sword_

 _When speaking gold_

 _In my deep down soul I am flies and blood […]_

 _There's a great big hole_

 _Straight through my chest_

 _And they say:_

 _"You got a demon"_

 **(Demon - Blue Stahli)**

 ***** Levítico 17:11

 **N/A**

Se me pasó por un día (y minutos) la actualización del martes, pero la verdad es que toda la semana estuve muy cargada de trabajo y con muy poco tiempo libre, así que no me había podido dar el tiempo de hacer algunos últimos ajustes al capítulo, pero por fin aquí está! Espero les haya gustado, este fue también un poco largo.

Cada vez vemos a más y más personajes importantes para la trama, quedé muy contenta con este capítulo porque se saben más cosas como detalles de la naturaleza de los hombres lobo y también profundizamos un poco más en la personalidad de algunos personajes, como por ejemplo Kagura y toda la historia detrás de ella. También ya está en puerta el primer encuentro de Kagome e Inuyasha jojo, sin mencionar que ahora habrá más interacción entre Rin y Sesshomaru 7w7, si tienen dudas de algo, Rin sigue teniendo 13 y Kagome tiene 17.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews a:

 **Paola21Rubira:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te gustara!

 **floresamaabc:** Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo en que hay que enseñarle a Rin a no ser tan abierta con extraños jajaja. Y sí, Kaede se está poniendo viejita :C pero todavía tiene mucho que ofrecer así que no hay prisa (?) Espero que este cap te guste, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Mariavpp03** **:** Síi, sé que es curioso que hasta ahora Sesshomaru no hubiera usado a Tenseiga, pero digamos que era porque no había tenido la necesidad hasta ahora. Sobre lo de Irasue… ella puede aplicarle a Sessh el mismo comentario que él le acaba de hacer a Rin "hay muchas cosas que no ves" jojo. Gracias por tu review, te mando un abrazo!

 **gina101528** **:** Aiñ, que bueno que te está gustando la historia, sobre todo lo que dices de que llevo bien la personalidad de Sesshomaru me emociona mucho, es una personalidad difícil en ocasiones xD Mil gracias por tu review, espero me sigas leyendo!

 **Maril Delgadillo** **:** En este cap se descubrió un pequeño detalle más sobre la muerte de Inu no Taisho que ni Irasue ni Sesshomaru saben jojo, poco a poco se arman las piezas del rompecabezas. Que bueno que me mencionaras lo de Tsukuyomaru e Irasue, eres la primera en hacerlo, a mi también me emociona esa pareja y siento que encajan bien, me gusta mucho escribir escenas de ellos xD Espero que te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo, eres la mejor ;_;

 **Rucky** **:** Ya irás viendo poco a poco cómo se desarrolla Rin en ese sentido jeje, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Sexymaru:** Jajaja sí, poco a poco se viene lo bueno, mil gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

 **bucitosentubebida** **:** Tuskuyomaru tiene muchos favorcitos que hacerle a Irasue 7w7 poco a poco. Jajaja que bien que recordaste lo del agua en el manga! La verdad que no pude contenerme con lo de la piedra xD Espero que este cap te guste, un abrazo fuerte!

 **karina-andrea** **:** Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te animaras a leer este fanfic, muchas gracias por tu review también, espero me sigas leyendo, un abrazo.

 **Cath Meow** : Sí era Koga! Cuando me dijiste lo de los ojos celestes me quedé D: yo siempre los he visto como verdosos, no sé, así que para disimular puse ojos verde azulado (?) xDD, también, como tú has dicho sobre la personalidad de Rin, será provechoso y a la vez no que sea tan abierta y parlanchina D: Y sí, verás cosas eventualmente entre Irasue y Tsukuyomaru 7w7 Lo de In y Kagome ya está en puerta como podrás haber notado, aunque Suikotsu también tendrá que jugar una parte ahí. Aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que elaborar xD Mil gracias como siempre por tu review, me encanta leerlos, te mando un abrazo muy fuerte!

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Kuruma Chidori**


	6. Revelación

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _–Me dio gusto volverlo a ver. Ojalá la próxima vez podamos hablar más… –Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo –Por cierto, no se preocupe. El muchacho que conocí parecía una buena persona. ¡Adiós! –Sonrió ampliamente y aceleró el paso rumbo a la aldea._

 _Sesshomaru apretó los puños con más fuerza, furioso._

 _A partir de ese momento, el lord tenía dos opciones:_ _permanecer cerca o mantener distancia de ella. Cualquiera de las opciones implicaba protegerla o ponerla en peligro._

 _Estaba en una maldita encrucijada._

 _Sesshomaru tomó las riendas del caballo negro, y comenzó a internarse en el bosque, tras el aroma de aquel lobo._

 _Si lograba matarlo, quizá podría ponerle fin al problema que él mismo había ocasionado._

 **Paint it black**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 6. Revelación**

Sesshomaru cabalgó rápidamente siguiendo el rastro que percibía del hombre lobo e internándose en el bosque, sin embargo, tras mucho rato sin encontrar más señales, supo que no tenía caso continuar. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y se encontraba en territorio enemigo, por lo que era consciente que estaba poniéndose en peligro aún si se trataba de él, por lo que optó por regresar al sendero y dirigirse a su palacio, derrotado y frustrado.

Un par de horas después, el vampiro desmontó a su caballo en los establos y se dirigió al interior del palacio, en donde su séquito ya esperaba por él con cierta aprensión. Sesshomaru jamás había pasado todo el día fuera del palacio, al menos no solo. Aquello no era en lo absoluto un comportamiento normal en él, aún cuando durante esos años ya habían notado que en ocasiones salía de día pero a las pocas horas volvía.

–Lord Sesshomaru –Toran, la vampira de cabello largo y celeste hizo una reverencia con la cabeza al verlo entrar –Estábamos preocupados por usted.

–¿Kagura ya está aquí? –Dijo por respuesta.

–Sí, llegó al poco tiempo de que anocheció, nos ha hecho saber que fueron atacados por hombres lobo… Nos dijo que usted tuvo que utilizar a Tenseiga.

–Así fue.–Respondió lacónico. No estaba de humor para dar muchos detalles.

–Hacía años que no éramos atacados de ese modo por hombres lobo ¿qué habrá sucedido? – Murmuró Shuran, el vampiro más robusto de todos.

–Lo único que están buscando es que sean aniquilados –Hiten sonrió con malicia ante la idea, él se hallaba sentado en el suelo.

–Sería lo justo, eso de atacar cinco a uno y de día ha sido sumamente cobarde –Manifestó Karan, cruzándose de brazos y Shunran y Shuran asintieron a la moción.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos un momento con algo de remordimiento. Evidentemente los hombres lobo cercanos a esa zona habían esperado a encontrar alguna acción peculiar de su parte antes de decidirse a atacar. Era lógico que tras años de salir de día del palacio ese comportamiento hubiera captado su atención y probablemente había sido espiado en más de una ocasión. Se sentía abrumado por el hecho de no haber notado nada de eso hasta ahora, y el hecho de que tuvo que ser advertido por la sacerdotisa Kaede le resultaba tan absurdo. Jamás se podría perdonar el hecho de que su interés en esa niña humana y la molestia que le ocasionaba la luz del sol lo hubieran hecho bajar la guardia en un tema tan crucial como lo era la enemistad con los hombres lobo.

Por fortuna, todas sus acciones no habían cobrado ninguna vida de los suyos... por ahora.

–Es posible que volvamos a ser atacados pronto. Si alguno de ustedes decide ir a algún pueblo a alimentarse, vayan acompañados y estén atentos a sus alrededores. –Ordenó el lord.

–Sí señor. –Respondieron los cinco vampiros presentes al unísono y se retiraron de la habitación.

Al fondo, apoyado en una columna, Tsukuyomaru escuchaba la conversación con semblante tranquilo. Segundos después, Inuyasha ingresó también a la habitación.

–Escuché que Kagura fue atacada y que tú la salvaste –Dijo el híbrido, dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru. El vampiro de cabellos plateados lo miró de reojo. –¿Crees que vuelva a repetirse un ataque así?

–Es probable. –Respondió Tsukuyomaru en lugar del lord e Inuyasha lo miró. Sesshomaru frunció levemente el ceño.

–Deben pagar por eso. –Sentenció Inuyasha, quien si bien era mitad humano, compartía la misma rivalidad hacia ellos. Los hombres lobo suponían un peligro tanto a los vampiros como a los humanos, aunque en distinta medida.

–¿Realmente hay algo "que pagar"? –Cuestionó en voz alta el vampiro moreno de cabellos color lila. Los dos hermanos lo miraron fijamente. Sabían que Tsukuyomaru era alguien pacífico en ese sentido y que no apoyaba las revueltas ni los asesinatos en vano –Kagura mató a la mayoría de quienes la atacaron y Sesshomaru hizo el resto.

–Kagura ha dicho que uno escapó –Le recordó Inuyasha. –En todo caso, dudo que esto haya sido algo al azar. Ellos sabían donde encontrarla… además ¿por qué atacarla específicamente a ella? Sesshomaru, ¿a caso tus salidas diurnas consisten en visitarla?

Sesshomaru no se tomó a bien esa pregunta. ¿Qué estaba insinuándole? ¿que él tenía un interés particular en Kagura? Que Inuyasha o que hombres lobo tuvieran esa suposición le parecía una estupidez enorme y le causaba mal humor. No había nada más desagradable para él que el que dieran por verdad una vana conjetura.

–No digas estupideces. En todo caso mis asuntos no te competen.

–Sesshomaru–Bufó Inuyasha, arrugando el ceño.

–Los asuntos de ambos nos competen y nos afectan directamente. Me sorprende que no lo noten. –Exclamó Irasue, quien justo entró a la habitación. De inmediato Tsukuyomaru e Inuyasha hicieron una reverencia, salvo Sesshomaru, quien miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido. –Sesshomaru, evidentemente todas tus salidas diurnas han atraído la atención del enemigo, y cómo no, esa costumbre te ha durado ya años. Y tú, Inuyasha –La vampira miró al híbrido –tú también sueles salir de día últimamente.

Los dos aludidos la miraron con seriedad, sin decir palabra.

–¿Creen que no notaría sus ausencias? ¿O los demás…? No sé exactamente a qué o a quién van a ver, pero les recuerdo que absolutamente toda acción que ustedes cometan repercute directamente en todos nosotros. Me parece ridículo que tenga que recordárselos a estas alturas. –Prosiguió e Inuyasha agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, mientras que Sesshomaru le sostuvo la mirada– No cometan el mismo error que su padre. –Sentenció y Sesshomaru apretó los puños con rabia antes de marcharse.

–¡Sesshomaru! –Alzó la voz el híbrido hacia su hermano, pero este lo ignoró, yéndose de ahí.

–Déjalo –Se apresuró a decir Tsukuyomaru, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha para detener su intención de seguirlo. Irasue suspiró.

–Inuyasha… –Dijo la vampira por lo bajo y él la miró –¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacías hoy saliendo de día?

–Ah… yo… –Inuyasha dudó. ¿Cómo podía decir que había ido al pueblo que había sido atacado siete años atrás básicamente por su culpa? –Supe que había una nueva sacerdotisa en el pueblo cercano y tuve curiosidad de averiguarlo… –Confesó con vergüenza.

Irasue se llevó los dedos de la mano a la frente y suspiró, resignada.

Inuyasha era una causa perdida.

–¿Cómo es que ambos heredaron esa extraña característica de Inu no Taisho? –Inuyasha y Tsukuyomaru miraron fijamente a la vampira, sin comprender. –Realmente espero que no nos lleven a la perdición por la misma causa que él perdió la vida…

Irasue dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Inuyasha lleno de dudas. Tsukuyomaru, en cambio, comprendió bien sus palabras, por lo que bajó la mirada con tristeza. Él mejor que nadie podía comprender lo que sucedía con ambos hermanos, y su creciente interés haca una humana en particular, fuera por la razón que fuera; pero como un testigo de primera mano de todos los años que vio sufrir a Irasue a causa del rechazo de Inu no Taisho, no podía evitar sentir empatía también hacia ella.

Si algo era cierto es que nada bueno surgía de un vampiro interesándose por un ser humano. Nada bueno.

* * *

–Aún no puedo creer que Sesshomaru fuera capaz de matar a uno de los nuestros con tanta facilidad… –Exclamó un hombre lobo de rango inferior sentado desde una roca. A su alrededor se hallaba una manada, y sentado en otra roca, limpiando la hoja de su espada con un pañuelo, se hallaba Ookuma escuchando atentamente lo que conversaban los demás.

–Yo realmente creí que no tendríamos que lidiar con esto, que los rumores de que él poseía esa espada eran falsos…

–Así es… no lo entiendo, ¿qué no acaso la manada de Koga había exterminado esa aldea hace años? La espada jamás debió haber sido forjada si él cumplió su misión.

–Quizá ya era tarde para cuando atacamos…Puede que la espada estuviera lista desde antes y quedara entre los escombros. –Supuso otro, llevándose la mano a la cabeza con preocupación.

–Señor ¿usted qué piensa? –Uno de los lobos se dirigió a Ookuma, quien levantó la mirada hacia él, con el semblante completamente serio. Estaba irritado aunque no lo transmitiera a los demás, las cosas no habían sucedido como las había planeado desde años atrás.

–Eso debió suceder –Respondió otro con nerviosismo, al notar que Ookuma no decía nada y regresaba la atención a limpiar su katana– En aquel entonces, Koga informó que el séquito de Sesshomaru irrumpió en la aldea después de que la manada destruyera todo y huyeran.

Ookuma realmente ya no escuchaba la conversación, sino que se hallaba absorto en sus recuerdos de siete años atrás.

 _–Esta noche habrá luna de sangre.–Explicó Ookuma al sorprendido monje._

 _–¿Luna de sangre? –Suikotsu se llevó la mano a la cabeza, nervioso –¿Estás seguro? Tengo entendido que es imposible de predecir un evento de ese tipo... Los astros no son fáciles de interpretar._

 _–Lo es para la mayoría de criaturas, pero en el caso de los hombres lobos hay excepciones. –Dijo sin más detalle._

 _–Ya veo… –Suikotsu meditó un instante –Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué me estás contando todo esto? …Justamente cuando decidí viajar a otra aldea._

 _–Precisamente por eso. Somos amigos, ¿no? –El hombre lobo parpadeó con sorpresa. –No tengo intención de que alguna de las manadas destruya tu aldea. Además, es útil para nosotros tener cierta relación con un monje. Si dudas de mi intención, tómalo como que ambos obtenemos un beneficio de esta relación._

 _Aquello tenía sentido para el monje, quien asintió con la cabeza, aún pensativo._

 _–También… –Agregó Ookuma, bajando la mirada un momento y mostrándole la duda que sentía al decir lo siguiente –Sé que estás interesado en la sacerdotisa Kikyo… así que imagino también estás al tanto de su relación con el vampiro híbrido…_

 _–¿Inuyasha? –Suikotsu lo miró con sorpresa –Sí… algo sé de eso, aunque no creí que tú lo sabrías._

 _–Los rumores vuelan._

 _–Pero… ¿qué hay con ello? Francamente dudo que sea algo de tu interés… y en cualquier caso, pienso que los rumores exageran, ella no podría interesarse seriamente en una criatura como esa._

 _Ookuma volvió a mostrar duda, lo cual incrementó el interés de Suikotsu hacia lo que sabía el lobo._

 _–Sí, supongo que tienes razón… –Dijo después de una larga pausa, logrando que el monje se cuestionara si él no estaba al tanto de más detalles._

 _–Tú sabes algo más ¿no es así? –Insistió y Ookuma negó con la cabeza._

 _–No, como he dicho, los rumores vuelan, pero no son mas que eso… rumores._

 _–Ookuma…_

 _–En todo caso, de ser cierto lo que se dice… ¿no sería algo muy extraño? Me refiero… ¿un vampiro híbrido y una sacerdotisa? Eso sí que es algo peculiar. –El lobo rió un poco ante lo absurda que sonaba una pareja así –De cualquier modo, Suikotsu, dado que te tengo en consideración y sé que esa mujer te interesa, te sugiero avisarle antes de que sea tarde. Si mis fuentes no son erróneas, ellos suelen encontrarse todas las noches a las afueras de su aldea. ¿No sería una pena que justamente esta noche Kikyo deje su lugar?_

 _El monje lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Aquello era posible? ¿Realmente existía una relación así entre el híbrido y Kikyo?_

 _–Sí… es verdad –Suikotsu parecía estar en estado de shock por la noticia, era demasiado para poder asimilar y una enorme mezcla de sentimientos lo embargaba –Debo marcharme ya o no llegaré a tiempo. Gracias, Ookuma._

 _–Suerte, mi amigo._

 _El monje corrió con premura a su aldea que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí, y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó un caballo y comenzó a cabalgar lo más rápido que podía rumbo a la aldea de Kikyo para advertirle. Tenía que apresurarse con tal de hacerle llegar las noticias a ella y que él tuviera el tiempo de volver a su pueblo; sin embargo, la idea de que ella estuviera con el híbrido comenzaba a apoderarse de su cabeza… ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Alguien como Kikyo con una criatura así…_

 _La cabeza de Suikotsu comenzaba a hacerle estragos, y en algún punto del camino dirigiéndose hacia la sacerdotisa, su otra personalidad tomó el dominio de la situación…_

El hombre lobo de cabellos oscuros y mechones rojos suspiró al recordar todo aquello de siete años atrás. Él había planeado su encuentro con Suikotsu con sumo cuidado, implantando en él la idea de que la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyo era más profunda de lo que pensaba, y así provechándose de que tenía conocimiento de la otra personalidad violenta del monje. Era un plan fácil y perfecto.

Disfrazar malas intenciones de emociones sinceras era sencillo si lo hacías con la persona correcta, y causar un conflicto entre Kikyo, Inuyasha y Suikotsu, independientemente de cuál fuera el escenario, era ideal para ellos, especialmente esa noche, pues si una aldea estaba desprotegida del poder de una sacerdotisa o monje, nadie intervendría en la aniquilación de una población entera.

Por tanto, advertir a Suikotsu de la luna de sangre si bien a primera instancia era algo de buena fe, únicamente traería beneficios para los lobos, pues Inu no Taisho años atrás le había confesado antes de morir que una espada que podría acabar con su especie estaba en proceso de ser forjada, pero él no se había preocupado por ese asunto dado a que había muerto; sin embargo, años después los rumores de que Sesshomaru había encontrado a una sacerdotisa que protegiera esa aldea había sido suficiente para que Ookuma sacara sus propias conclusiones. La espada en efecto estaba en proceso de ser forjada y su plan consistía en deshacerse del herrero encargado de ello antes de que tuviera que lidiar con el hijo de Inu no Taisho poseyendo un arma con tanto poder.

El hombre lobo apretó un puño con fuerza. Era muy probable que su plan hubiese fallado por una diferencia de días u horas.

Ahora Sesshomaru poseía un arma capaz de acabar con todos ellos; sin embargo, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a esperar por ello.

–Roku, avisa a Koga que siga en marcha con el plan. –Ordenó Ookuma a uno de los lobos de aspecto más juvenil, saliendo por fin de su silencio.

–Sí, señor. –Respondió, marchándose rápidamente de ahí.

–¿Cree que realmente funcione? – Preguntó otro de los hombres.

–Mientras no sepamos exactamente la relación que hay entre esa niña humana y Sesshomaru, no podemos hacer nada.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el último encuentro de Rin con Sesshomaru y Koga, y la vida de la chica había transcurrido normalmente. Kaede ya se hallaba mejor de salud y aquella mañana las dos habían salido al campo por plantas medicinales, y es que si bien la niña no demostraba tener ninguna cualidad sobrenatural como para poder ser educada como sacerdotisa en el sentido estricto de la palabra, la anciana había tomado la decisión de por lo menos instruirla en cómo tratar enfermos, pues de ese modo la chica tendría un oficio en el caso de que ella falleciera y se quedara sola.

Aún así, Kaede consideraba que lo mejor para Rin era que algún joven de la aldea se mostrara interesado en ella y se casara en el momento oportuno, de ese modo la sacerdotisa tendría la confianza de que Rin podía construir su propia familia y vivir una vida normal; no obstante, todas aquellas ideas eran ajenas a la chica, quien hasta ahora ni siquiera había mostrado sentirse atraída hacia alguien del género masculino.

Hasta el momento, la chica siempre había estado muy concentrada en las enseñanzas de Kaede y en su curiosidad respecto a Sesshomaru, pero aquello no iba más allá de una curiosidad infantil… al menos hasta ese momento.

–Esta sirve, ¿no es así? –Preguntó Rin mostrándole una planta que recién había arrancado.

–Sí, esa buena para curar la fiebre. –Le indicó mientras la ponían dentro de una cesta.

–Últimamente ya no te veo tan insistente en el tema de la persona que te trae regalos. –Dijo la anciana y Rin la miró con sorpresa. ¿A caso ella se había dado cuenta de algo?

–Ah… sí, supongo que no he pensado mucho en el tema. –Se apresuró a decir mientras soltaba una risita–No es que sea tan importante, supongo.

La sacerdotisa, quien en realidad sólo había mencionado el tema de forma trivial, la miró con recelo. Rin no era alguien que supiera mentir, pero Kaede prefirió no insistir ya que no quería adelantarse y sacar conjeturas erradas, por lo que continuaron en silencio su tarea sin que pasara desapercibido por ella el rostro nervioso de la niña.

Después de un par de horas, ambas decidieron volver a la aldea con todo lo que habían recolectado, pero en el camino Rin observó un árbol de manzanas y expresó su interés en quedarse a cortar varias para llevar, por lo que Kaede cedió y se adelantó para preparar la cena.

–Ten cuidado y no demores –Pidió la anciana y Rin asintió, dejando su cesta llena de plantas debajo del árbol mientras se trepaba al árbol para cortar las frutas y Kaede se marchaba.

Estuvo un par de minutos cortando las manzanas que alcanzaba desde la rama a la que trepó y acertando en tirarlas a su cesta cuando una voz debajo llamó su atención.

–Sí que eres intrépida para ser una chica ¿no es así?

La castaña bajó la mirada, encontrándose con Koga quien la observaba desde el suelo con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa.

–¿Koga? –Rin se sujetó con fuerza del tronco para observarlo mejor desde la altura.

–El mismo. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Se ofreció, con la idea de intercambiar lugares, sin embargo Rin le indicó sujetar la cesta para que ella pudiera atinar mejor con las manzanas que aventaba al suelo. –Definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente, pero supongo te gusta trepar árboles.

–No es particularmente mi pasatiempo favorito, pero no está mal –Rió y luego lanzó otra manzana la cual Koga atrapó. –Creí que no te volvería a ver.

–¿De verdad? Pero si te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo después.

–Sí, pero te marchaste actuando muy extraño.

–…Sí, supongo que se podría decir eso. –Koga desvió la mirada un momento– Pero siempre procuro cumplir mi palabra y vine a saludar. Parece que ya juntaste muchas manzanas. –Observó la cesta repleta.

–Sí, ya son suficientes. –Rin comenzó a bajar del árbol y el hombre lobo la observó atento. No era que él tratara mucho con humanas, y por lo mismo las acciones de la castaña le resultaban interesantes.

Lo cierto era que el contacto entre hombres lobo y humanas, si no era para cuestión de alimento, era para cuestiones de apareamiento, y en su caso jamás había recurrido a una humana para esa última cuestión por lo que se sentía intrigado ante los movimientos de Rin y todo lo que ella hacía.

Los hombres lobo podían perdurar su especie apareándose con mujeres lobo o con humanas, aquello era prácticamente indiferente para ellos. La diferencia era que si una humana resultaba embarazada, le quitaban al cachorro una vez nacido para criarlo en la manada. Sólo las mujeres lobo criaban a los niños, por lo que lo usual era que si una humana daba a luz a un hombre lobo, esta era asesinada tras quitarle a la cría. Sin embargo, Koga, al ser líder de una manada estaba destinado a casarse con una mujer lobo, aún cuando no guardaba precisamente mucho interés en su actual prometida.

–Gracias –Sonrió Rin tomando la cesta llena de manzanas de las manos de Koga, no sin que este tomara antes una de ellas para darle una mordida.

Ambos se sentaron a la sombra del árbol y comenzaron a conversar de temas triviales mientras comían una manzana.

Koga le hacía muchas preguntas para ganarse su confianza, como sobre con quién vivía o qué le gustaba hacer y ella respondía sin mayores trabas. Sin embargo, cuando Rin le devolvía las preguntas notaba que él era muy vago en sus respuestas, no daba detalles de su estilo de vida ni de qué era lo que hacía, y eso sí que le parecía extraño, pero dado a que era amable y no mostraba tener malas intenciones, no le preocupaba realmente. Rin comenzó a considerar que posiblemente Koga se volvería un amigo, de esa clase que encuentras por casualidad y solo sostienen pequeñas charlas antes de que cada uno tome su rumbo nuevamente. Su presencia le resultaba agradable, le hacía reir.

–¡Rin! –de pronto la voz de Kaede sorprendió a la chica quien volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con la sacerdotisa, quien apuntaba con su arco a Koga –Ven aquí inmediatamente.

La castaña sin entender qué ocurría se levantó y corrió hacia la sacerdotisa, la cual seguía apuntándole al lobo.

–Abuela Kaede ¿qué está haciendo? –Rin colocó una mano sobre el brazo de la anciana para que esta bajara el arco, pero ella no cedió.

–Creo que sabes perfectamente que no deberías estar aquí –Habló con fuerza, dirigiéndose al lobo–Márchate antes de que tenga que disparar.

Koga se incorporó y la miró con seriedad un instante, como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de atacar a Kaede quien era una completa molestia, pero tras observar el rostro confuso de Rin, sólo lanzó un suspiro resignado y después sonrió.

–No es necesario crear un alboroto anciana, ya me iba de todos modos. Nos veremos después, Rin.

Ante estas palabras, Kaede no dudó en disparar la flecha, fallando apropósito y rozando la mejilla del moreno, quien frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, conteniéndose de arremeter contra ella.

–Nada tienes que hacer aquí, no regreses. Tómalo como una advertencia. –Soltó la anciana en tono desafiante.

Koga se limpió la gota de sangre de la mejilla y chascó la lengua para después marcharse de ahí, con la velocidad que le caracterizaba.

La anciana suspiró y bajó el arco, más tranquila.

–¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?–Reclamó la castaña – ¡Él es mi amigo, no había ninguna razón para atacarlo…!

–Rin –-Pronunció ella en un tono sumamente serio que la chica no le había conocido hasta ese momento –Toma tu cesta y volvamos a la aldea. Tenemos que hablar.

La chica obedeció y ambas caminaron en silencio hasta su choza, pero para Rin no pasó desapercibido que la anciana cada tanto miraba de reojo hacia atrás, como si esperara que Koga volviera en cualquier momento.

Lo que siguió a continuación estando las dos solas en la choza, fue la conversación que Kaede hubiera deseado postergar por más años, pero el hecho de que un hombre lobo merodeara la aldea y hubiese mostrado particular interés en Rin no podía ser una coincidencia. Sabía que Sesshomaru indirectamente era la razón y que eso significaba que ella corría peligro. No necesitó pensar demasiado para sacar las conclusiones acertadas del por qué la reacción de Rin horas antes mientras recolectaban plantas medicinales. Era obvio que ella ya se había encontrado con Sesshomaru y se lo había ocultado.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede, abuela Kaede? –Preguntó con preocupación al notar el semblante de la sacerdotisa.

Kaede volvió a suspirar y le explicó exactamente lo que había pasado siete años atrás en su aldea a causa de la luna de sangre, así como sobre la existencia de los vampiros y hombres lobo y toda la información que ella sabía respecto a la naturaleza de ambas especies.

Rin tardó en pronunciar palabra tras escuchar todo lo que relató la anciana. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto, eran demasiadas cosas juntas para asimilarlas con facilidad y muchas otras pasaban por su cabeza.

–Eso quiere decir… que seres como Koga ¿fueron los que mataron a mis padres y destruyeron mi aldea?

–Así es, pequeña.

Rin bajó la mirada, confundida.

–No lo entiendo… ¿por qué?

–Porque esa es su naturaleza, Rin. Los hombres lobo también se alimentan de seres humanos y la luna de sangre es una especie de ritual para ellos y los vampiros.

–Sólo somos sus presas entonces… –Volvió a bajar la mirada –Pero entonces… el señor Sesshomaru ¿por qué me salvó?

Kaede dudó, lo cierto es que eso ni a ella le quedaba claro. Todas las acciones del lord eran peculiares ante el juicio de la anciana.

–Honestamente no lo sé, Rin.

–Él parece bueno, siempre ha traído regalos y jamás se ha acercado a mi… incluso Koga parece bueno, pienso que no hay de qué preocuparme con ellos, quizás ellos no planean nada malo–Comenzó a decir apresuradamente, con optimismo –Quizás ellos son diferentes…

–Rin, detente ahí. –La cortó en seco–No hay hombres lobo ni vampiros diferentes. Quizá Sesshomaru sea una excepción menor a la regla en cuanto a comportamiento, pero te aseguro que esas criaturas no hacen nada si no hay una buena razón para ello. No está en su naturaleza ser dadivosos o desinteresados, por eso es que debes tener más cuidado. Si un hombre lobo se te ha acercado y no ha intentado hacerte daño, es algo que debería preocuparte también.

–Ya veo… –La chica apretó las manos sobre la falda de su kimono con tristeza.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses en los cuales Rin no había vuelto a encontrarse con Koga ni Sesshomaru, y si bien aquello había traído tranquilidad a Kaede, Rin por el contrario echaba de menos verlos ya que se había quedado con muchas interrogantes que sólo ellos eran capaces de responderle.

Durante esos días, Rin había cumplido catorce años y Kaede se había vuelto un poco más estricta con ella en cuanto a las cosas que le restringía hacer. Por ejemplo, ya no le permitía trepar árboles dando el argumento de que "una señorita no debe comportarse así", sin embargo, la obediencia no era algo que la caracterizara precisamente, por lo que mientras la anciana no viera, ella seguía haciendo las mismas cosas. Asimismo, ya no se peinaba con la pequeña coletita en el cabello de siempre, ahora solía variar el peinado entre llevar el cabello suelto y largo o recogido en un chongo.

Aquella mañana Kaede había mandado a Rin por agua, por lo que la chica se había dirigido al río con el balde de siempre, y en su camino y para su sorpresa, Koga parecía estarla esperando, recargado en una gran roca.

–K-koga…–Musitó con nerviosismo al verlo después de meses. El hombre lobo lucía ese día el cabello suelto y una pequeña trenza detrás de la oreja. Portaba la misma yukata café de siempre, solo que la llevaba ligeramente abierta del pecho; sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue su cola de lobo, la cual movía lentamente, pues ya no la llevaba rodeando su cintura simulando ser una prenda de vestir. Aquello dejaba claro a Rin que él ya sabía que estaba enterada de su verdadera naturaleza.

La castaña tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Era evidente que Koga ya no ocultaría nada sobre su identidad.

–Rin, hola. –Dijo, sin la usual sonrisa y entusiasmo que le caracterizaba y ella dio un paso hacia atrás con temor, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para él –No temas, sólo quiero hablar.

–¿Qué me asegura que no debería temer? –Lo cuestionó, agarrando valor.

Koga la miró un instante con sorpresa y luego sonrió levemente, él había pensado que la osadía de la castaña quizá se disiparía con él una vez lo viera como lo que era en verdad, pero se equivocaba.

–Que nunca he tenido la intención de hacerte daño –Respondió, y no mentía, pues en los planes con Ookuma únicamente estaba contemplado conseguir información de su relación con Sesshomaru –Y que somos amigos… o eso creo.

–La abuela Kaede me habló de ti… de lo que eres. –Vaciló un momento, pero volvió a mirar la cola de lobo y este la movió con fuerza, provocando que ella diera un respingo por el susto y Koga no pudo evitar reir. –No es gracioso –Le reclamó –Realmente no sé qué pensar de ti.

La sonrisa del hombre lobo desapareció y caminó hacia ella.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes de mi?

–Que eres un hombre lobo y que te alimentas de humanos… que viven en manadas en el bosque, que pueden tener hijos con humanas y después robárselos y matarlas… y que… –hizo una pausa antes de continuar, pues la imagen de Sesshomaru cruzó por su cabeza inevitablemente–…que odian a los vampiros y los matan.

Definitivamente todo el panorama general sobre los hombres lobo le resultaba preocupante, tanto por ella como por Sesshomaru.

–Y todo eso es verdad. –Afirmó el moreno con tranquilidad, mirándola fijamente –No mentí cuando dije que vivía en el bosque ¿no? –La cuestionó, recordándole su primer encuentro ya varios meses atrás y Rin asintió con la cabeza –Te lo dije hace tiempo, en este mismo lugar cuando llenabas ese balde con agua. Pero esa anciana no te dio quizá la información completa. No necesariamente nos alimentamos de seres humanos, nosotros cazamos animales en el bosque también. Además… –Se acercó más a ella y Rin dio otro paso hacia atrás – realmente estás muy flaca como para que me apeteciera devorarte… ¿Y lo otro? Bueno… –El lobo desvió un poco la mirada, ligeramente incómodo –Eres una niña. Podré ser un hombre lobo pero no soy un monstruo.

Rin también desvió la mirada, sonrojándose levemente y provocando el interés del lobo.

–¿Y sobre los vampiros?

Aquella pregunta dispersó su repentino interés hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

–Sobre ese tema, la anciana tiene razón. Odiamos a los vampiros.

–¿Pero por qué? –Aquello sonaba más a una súplica que a una pregunta, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Koga, quien tenía muy en mente la ocasión en que observó a Rin hablar con Sesshomaru.

–Es una enemistad que viene desde mucho antes de tú o incluso yo naciera, y no es un tema en el que una niña humana tenga que involucrarse por su seguridad.

Aquella respuesta le dejaba completamente claro a Rin que no era un tema que pudieran tratar o negociar, y apretó los labios con preocupación.

–Entiendo… Pero de todos modos, ninguna de tus explicaciones me asegura que no me harías daño algún día. –Rin apretó con fuerza el balde de madera que llevaba entre los brazos y él lo notó, por lo que bajó la mirada, pensando en lo que respondería a continuación.

El plan con Ookuma consistía únicamente en averiguar la relación entre Rin y Sesshomaru para poder obtener información del lord vampiro, ni más, ni menos. Jamás se había hablado de hacerle algo a ella, y dado a que él era el alfa de su propia manada y quien tenía la confianza de Ookuma, tenía la certeza de que incluso si el líder principal mostraba interés en dañarla, él podría manejar la situación. Además, Ookuma no era alguien que gustara de dañar a los humanos por diversión o pasatiempo, y había muchas otras aldeas humanas para alimentarse a los alrededores en caso de que no apetecieran cazar en los bosques.

Rin le agradaba y le intrigaba, y no notaba en ella nada que resultara potencialmente peligroso para los hombres lobo, por lo que la miró fijamente y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza con una determinación fija en su interior.

–Nunca te haré daño, Rin. Tienes mi palabra.

La castaña alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Koga sobre la suya, y contra cualquier explicación racional, Rin le creyó desde el fondo de su corazón y le sonrió en respuesta.

Ante esto, y solo por un instante, Koga sintió que le faltó el aliento. Le gustaba esa niña, le gustaba mucho.

* * *

El tiempo había transcurrido y los encuentros entre el hombre lobo y Rin eran algo frecuentes, pero siempre a escondidas de Kaede, por lo que únicamente se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea cuando Rin tenía que hacer algo por ahí. La relación entre ambos se había vuelto más estrecha pero demasiado casual. Koga había notado que Rin siempre desviaba el tema cuando él preguntaba sobre su pasado, o sobre su opinión respecto a los vampiros, por lo que ella jamás había mencionado a Sesshomaru.

Por su parte, Rin no era ajena a las posibles intenciones de él. Confiaba plenamente en que no la lastimaría, pero las palabras que Kaede le había dicho dos años atrás estaban siempre en su cabeza: "esas criaturas no hacen nada si no hay una buena razón para ello", y cuando Koga comenzaba a peguntarle sobre lo que opinaba respecto a los vampiros, ella no podía evitar pensar que quizá él sabía algo sobre su relación con Sesshomaru.

Rin se había propuesto jamás mencionárselo a Koga, aún cuando ella sentía mucha curiosidad hacia el interés que este mostraba.

Por otro lado, ella había dejado de recibir regalos de Sesshomaru desde hacía dos años y no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella ocasión en que él apareció después de que ella conociera a Koga. Lo cual ahora cobraba sentido para ella.

A menudo se preguntaba por su paradero y también se cuestionaba si acaso él no la seguía vigilando y estaba siendo más cuidadoso para que no se percatara; por otro lado, también se preguntaba si Sesshomaru sentía desprecio hacia los hombres lobo y qué acciones podría tomar él contra Koga si llegaban a encontrarse, pues recordaba perfectamente que este había huido en la primera ocasión que percibió al vampiro cerca.

Todas esas dudas daban siempre vueltas por su cabeza pero era imposible externárselas a alguien. Ni a Kaede, ni a Koga, ni a ningún aldeano.

El tiempo transcurría y había llegado incluso a plantearse que a Sesshomaru ya no le importaba más saber de ella, y la sola idea la hacía sentirse melancólica; sin embargo, completamente contrario a lo que ella comenzaba a pensar, el vampiro seguía velando por Rin a su manera.

Él había decidido que por su seguridad no debía visitarla más durante el día, y durante la noche era aún más peligroso para ella, pues él podría ser seguido por otros vampiros o incluso ser atacado por una manada de hombres lobo, por lo que haciendo uso de su sirviente, Jaken, este tenía la labor de visitar la aldea de Rin durante la noche cuando todos dormían, únicamente para asegurarse de que ella estaba viviendo bien.

Las cualidades de Jaken, quien era un gul, eran perfectas para esa labor. Los gul eran escasos, y dado a su naturaleza carroñera –la cual no compartían con los hombres lobo ni los vampiros– incluso si estos detectaban su presencia no sentirían ningún interés en averiguar la razón. Además, poseían la útil habilidad de básicamente desaparecer de la nada si eran descubiertos y querían huir, por lo que él no corría ningún peligro, incluso si era visto.

Así pues, Rin estaba realmente protegida, o así lo consideraba Sesshomaru, quien no tenía ni idea de que ella había forjado una amistad con un hombre lobo.

Sin embargo, aquella noche era diferente. Esa noche se cumplían diez años desde la última luna de sangre y Sesshomaru había decidido arriesgarse e ir él mismo a visitarla, aunque no tenía intención de hablar con ella, sino sólo observar él mismo cómo se encontraba.

Las cosas jugaban a su favor esa noche: su séquito había partido hacia una ciudad grande al norte, en donde era más fácil alimentarse pues entre tantos habitantes las cosas pasaban inadvertidas, por lo que utilizó esa oportunidad para únicamente concentrarse en no percibir ninguna manada de hombres lobo cerca.

El vampiro estaba confiado, pues incluso para ponerle fin a una manada entera bastaba con él mismo, pero teniendo ahora a Tenseiga, realmente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. En su mente sólo estaba deshacerse de cualquier ser indeseable que se acercara esa noche a la aldea de Rin. Su curiosidad tras dos años de no verla podía más que cualquier acto de precaución.

No obstante, no contaba con el hecho de que Rin no estaría dormida esa noche, y que no se encontraría ni en su choza… ni en su aldea.

La joven, ahora de dieciséis años, no había podido dormir. Era perfectamente consciente de que esa noche era el aniversario en que su aldea había sido destruida y su mente no la dejaba en paz.

Rin se había levantado y vuelto a colocar un kimono azul. Observó a la anciana Kaede dormir profundamente y sonrió. Le debía absolutamente todo a esa mujer.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente antes de salir de la choza y comenzar a caminar sin rumbo hasta llegar a las afueras de la aldea y sentarse en una roca frente al río.

Suspiró. No podía dormir y se sentía particularmente nostálgica esa noche. En cada aniversario, Rin solía cuestionarse muchas cosas sobre cómo hubiera sido su vida si aquel acontecimiento no hubiera sucedido, así como también se preguntaba el porqué no odiaba a Koga pese a que perteneciera a la especie que había arrasado con su familia y los demás aldeanos.

Cada año nuevas interrogantes aparecían en su cabeza y ninguna podía ser respondida, sus recuerdos de aquella época se hacían más difusos conforme el tiempo transcurría y apenas lograba recordar el rostro de sus padres y abuelo, lo cual sólo aumentaba su pesar.

Nuevamente suspiró, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas cuando un ruido entre las plantas la alertó y levantó rápidamente la mirada.

–Rin –Koga salió de entre la oscuridad, observándola con sorpresa –¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Estás bien?

La castaña suspiró, sintiéndose tranquila al tratarse de él. Observó que Koga tenía manchas de sangre en el rostro y la comisura de los labios, así como en las manos y la armadura, lo cual la asustó.

–Koga ¿estás herido? –Rin se levantó de la piedra y caminó rápidamente hacia él.

–No, estoy bien. –Hizo un gesto con las manos para que ella no se aproximara más para no mancharse –Estaba cazando con mi manada cerca de aquí… Jabalíes, no te alteres –Se apresuró a explicar al notar el semblante de la joven –Sentí tu olor y quise asegurarme de si estabas bien, nunca sales de tu aldea a estas horas. ¿Qué pasa?

–Ah…–Rin desvió la mirada, ligeramente incómoda y frotó su brazo sin saber bien qué decir. Ella jamás había hablado con Koga acerca de su pasado y definitivamente esa no era la noche en que lo haría –No podía dormir y decidí salir a caminar.

–¿A las afueras de la aldea y pasando la media noche? –El moreno alzó las cejas–Sé que eres osada para ser una humana, ¿pero no crees que estás exagerando?

–¿Qué podría sucederme? Ningún vampiro se acerca a estas tierras y tú eres el único hombre lobo que visita los alrededores. –Respondió sin prestarle mucha importancia al hecho, fijando su mirada en el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua del río.

–Hay más peligros para una humana que sólo vampiros y hombres lobo. Siempre puede haber hombres con malas intenciones.

–¿Ladrones? –La muchacha lo miró de reojo –No es que yo lleve conmigo algo de valor.

–No, no ladrones. –Koga se exasperó un poco al notar que ella no comprendía a qué se refería –Hablo de la clase de peligro que un hombre puede representar para una mujer humana si está sola y en la oscuridad.

Entonces Rin le miró con intriga, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

–¿Pero qué dices? –sonrió confusa –¿Qué clase de interés podría tener un hombre así en una niña?

Koga arrugó el ceño, definitivamente Rin no era consciente de su realidad–ni de la clase de seres depravados que había en el mundo–pero para él, que había notado el primer periodo de la joven hacía más de un año, las cosas eran perfectamente claras.

–Rin, tú no eres más una niña. Si yo lo sé, te aseguro que otros lo notan.

Aquellas palabras causaron una gran sorpresa en Rin, quien de inmediato se sonrojó y volvió a mirar el río, sintiéndose incómoda. Koga carraspeó la garganta, intentando romper el momento bochornoso para ella.

–De todos modos, deberías volver a tu aldea por tu propia seguridad. Aún si sólo soy yo quien suele acercarse a estas tierras, nunca puedes estar segura de si algún vampiro solitario no pasa por aquí.

–Está bien… iré en un momento más. –Respondió sin mirarlo y volvió a tomar asiento en la roca frente al río. Koga la observó con atención, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa reacción no venía de la incómoda revelación que acababa de hacerle. Ella estaba triste esa noche.

–¿Qué sucede? No actúas como siempre. –El lobo caminó hacia el río y se lavó la sangre para después acercarse a ella, sentándose en la hierba frente a la roca en donde estaba.

–No es nada, por la mañana estaré bien.

–Pero…–Koga interrumpió su objeción, escuchaba el galope de un caballo relativamente cerca, pero lo que lo alertaba más era el aroma a vampiro que desprendía el jinete. De inmediato el lobo reconoció que se trataba de Sesshomaru, por lo que se tensó.

Koga se incorporó, tenía segundos para decidir lo que haría. Sabía que de noche ambos tenían ventajas para luchar, pero hacerlo frente a Rin suponía muchos problemas y también podía arruinar los planes de Ookuma, así como poner a la castaña en peligro.

El lobo apretó los dientes, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la joven, quien lo miró sin comprender lo que sucedía.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó. Koga la miró a los ojos un instante y después suspiró. Detestaba el hecho de tener que huir, pero poniendo en balanza todas las posibilidades, sabía que era la mejor opción.

–Vienen a verte y lo mejor es que yo me vaya. Hablaremos después, Rin. Cuídate.

–¿Koga? –La castaña también se incorporó y lo observó marcharse a gran velocidad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto alejarse con tanta premura, y recordó que las únicas dos ocasiones en que lo había hecho había sido en su encuentro con Kaede y anteriormente con…

–Rin. –Una voz se pronunció a sus espaldas y la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera antes de girar la mirada.

Frente a ella se hallaba Sesshomaru, quien la miraba fijamente con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar.

La niña que él había visto tres años atrás ya no existía.

–Señor Sesshomaru…

 **Continuará…**

 _Close your eyes, so many days go by_

 _Easy to find what's wrong_

 _Harder to find what's right_

 _I believe in you, I can show you that […]_

 _[…] Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 **(Dance with the Devil – Breaking Benjamin)**

 ***** Dada la época en que transcurre la historia lo usual es que las mujeres se casaran a edades tempranas. El matrimonio equivalía a que Rin pudiera tener una buena vida.

*Roku: Es un personaje perteneciente a la última película de Inuyasha. No tendrá ningún papel importante pero quería hacer uso de algún personaje de la serie.

 **N/A**

¡Finalmente aquí está el capítulo 6! Les debo una enorme disculpa, la verdad es que toda la semana he estado sumamente ocupada con el trabajo (al igual que la anterior), pero posiblemente ya por fin me libere de tanta carga para la siguiente semana y espero regresar al ritmo usual de la actualización semanal. Sea como sea espero que la espera valiera la pena.

¡Ahora sí ya se viene lo bueno! ¡Rin ya está crecidita finalmente! 7u7 y tras más revelaciones, como la mente maestra detrás de lo que pasó con Kikyo y el hecho de que ya se sabe que fue la manada de Koga quien destruyó la aldea de Rin (si es que no se habían dado cuenta antes) por fin veremos más cosas.

En el próximo capítulo manejaré un par de flashbacks de las cosas que sucedieron con los demás personajes durante ese salto de tres años ya que sólo abordé a Koga y Rin y vagamente a Sesshomaru (más bien con Jaken de protagonista indirecto xD), así como veremos participación de personajes que en este capítulo no aparecieron.

En fin, no quiero adelantar más cosas que ya sería mucho spoiler y así no funciona la cosa, espero que el capítulo les gustara tanto como a mi (modestia aparte xD), me quedé con el hype con el final del capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ustedes son lo mejor ;u;

 **Millyh Taisho:** Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, aunque siempre puedo hacerla más psicópata (?) xD No puedo decir en sí que ella le calentara particularmente la hormona a Sessh, sino más bien que el disfruta de lo bueno cuando puede porque puede 7w7 aunque ya va a tener a su látigo que hará que ya no sea tan así. Sobre lo de Koga qué comes que adivinas :V Muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

 **Rucky** : Este capítulo definitivamente habrá respondido tu pregunta! Y sí, Rin es demasiado confiada e ingenua, su don su maldición (?) xD muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Maril Delgadillo** : Te agradezco mucho que siempre estés al tanto de mi fic y me des tu apoyo siempre con reviews y comentarios en Elixir, significa mucho para mi ;o; Sobre lo que me decías, quería poner más sobre Inuyasha y Kagome y sobre Irasue y Tsukuyomaru, pero como que ya se iba a hacer demasiado largo el capítulo así que lo dejaré para los próximos xD Sobre lo de Kagura y demás no adelantaré nada jojo, ya verás como se irá dando todo. Un abrazo muy fuerte!

 **Mariavpp03** **:** Como le decía a otra chica, la ingenuidad de Rin es su don su maldición (?) jajaja, pero sí, entiendo el estrés, no te culpo, se pasa xD Sobre lo que preguntas de Kagura, ya me muero por publicar ese capítulo jajaja, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero me sigas leyendo

 **bucitosentubebida** **:** Jajaja fíjate que no se me había ocurrido lo del abuelo y Kagome hasta que me lo mencionaste, creo que se me pegó lo inverosímil del anime/manga xD Pero bueno, alguna imprudencia se necesita para que la trama avance(?) Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **floresamaabc** **:** Espera grandes cosas de Kagura, es lo que te puedo decir por ahora, cosas buenas y malas xD Sobre Koga, eres la segunda que me menciona ese asunto del color de sus ojos, yo creo que estoy daltónica porque siempre los vi más verdosos que azules :C vaya. Respecto a lo que me mencionas de lo del "celo", yo me refería a celos, no otra cosa jaja, Rin estaba chiquita hay que esperar a que creciera (como ahora 7w7) Ah sí, y sobre lo de Inu y Kag temo que tendrás que esperar al otro capítulo para saber más, paciencia! Muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo fuerte!

 **gina101528** **:** Ay, me da mucha pena que quizá esperabas esta actualización la semana pasada y no la pude subir, una disculpa u.u pero espero este capítulo fuera de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes qué bonito sentí que notaras que le dedico su espacio a cada personaje, de verdad gracias! Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte.

 **Tara Castillo** **:** Muchas gracias por tu review del primer capítulo! Espero que llegues a leer mi saludo y saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Un abrazo fuerte!

 **marysanty899:** Si, demasiado parlanchina jajaja, espero te guste este capítulo, un abrazo!

 **Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** **:** Doble review! Muchas gracias qué bonito! Se siente super lindo que dediquen tiempo a opinar sobre cada capítulo. No te culpo por shipear a Kagura y Sessh y Rin con Koga, en mi cabeza loca yo también lo hago aunque no sean los ships de esta historia xD pero me gusta desviarme un poquito para darle emoción 7w7 te mando un abrazote!

 **Cath Meow** **:** Ya otra chica me mencionó lo de los ojos de Koga, así que no creo que sea cuestión de percepción, yo estoy daltónica o tonta :C jajaja, ni modo. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Rin se pasa de sociable xDD su don su maldición(?) pero necesitamos esa actitud imprudente para que la trama avance. No te preocupes por tardar en leerme, yo luego me tardo más en actualizar ay xDD De todos modos tú sabes que me encantan tus reviews y te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, eres la mejor ;_; espero que ver a Rin crecidita por lo menos compense esa demora 7w7 un abrazo super fuerte mujer! Tus reviews son oro puro.

 **Berly Joachin** **:** Sesshomaru celoso es lo mejor del mundo jaja, muchas gracias por tu review!

Sin más que decir, nos vemos el próximo capítulo!

 **Kuruma Chidori**


	7. Plata y madera

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _–Rin. –Una voz se pronunció a sus espaldas y la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera antes de girar la mirada._

 _Frente a ella se hallaba Sesshomaru, quien la miraba fijamente con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar._

 _La niña que él había visto tres años atrás ya no existía._

 _–Señor Sesshomaru…_

 **Paint it black**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 7. Plata y madera**

Rin no sabía por qué, pero dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al verlo después de tres años.

Un mar de emociones se apoderó de ella y es que aunado a la fecha, todo lo que había reprimido desde que Kaede le había informado que él era un vampiro se liberó en ese instante.

Sesshomaru por su parte la veía fijamente, turbado. Sí, era cierto que no tenía un encuentro en persona con Rin desde hacía tres años, pero de algún modo nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza lo mucho que ella cambiaría en ese tiempo y ahora se hallaba completamente descolocado. Lo cierto era que incluso se sentía algo tonto al no haber tenido bajo consideración algo tan obvio como lo era el crecimiento en un ser humano… Pero ahí estaba ella: más alta y con los rasgos faciales más maduros, con la silueta curveada propia a alguien de su edad… Hermosa y apetecible como le podía resultar una humana con características agraciadas, pero no solo eso, ahí había algo más...

El lord sintió un vuelco en el corazón al instante en que ella se le arrojó en brazos y el peso sobre su pecho de forma tan inesperada incluso le robó el aliento. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando ella al hacer algo así? No podía ser posible que fuera tan impulsiva…

Sesshomaru ni siquiera fue capaz de emitir algún sonido ni de corresponderle el abrazo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado para asimilar en tan pocos segundos: el tiempo transcurrido, el no haberla encontrado en la aldea y hallarla en el bosque sola a media noche, el cambio en su apariencia física y el insoportable olor a lobo en torno a ella… ¿y ahora lo estaba abrazando?

El vampiro bajó de inmediato la mirada al sentir un sollozo sobre su pecho: Rin estaba llorando y entonces todo el torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza se disipó de golpe, dando paso únicamente a un sentimiento de preocupación.

–Rin ¿qué pasa?

De forma casi inconsciente, él apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza, en un intento torpe de consolarla, entonces la joven se dio cuenta de lo impulsiva e imprudente que estaba siendo y se separó de él rápidamente, pero Sesshomaru colocó una mano sobre su cintura con la misma rapidez, evitando que se alejara demasiado. Si bien el abrazo se había roto, ella seguía muy pegada a él.

–L-lo siento –Se disculpó atropelladamente –Me dejé llevar, no debí…

–¿Por qué estás llorando? –La interrumpió, sin embargo, Sesshomaru se arrepintió de preguntar al caer en cuenta de la obvia respuesta. Esa había sido la noche en que ella había perdido todo diez años atrás. Los aniversarios siempre eran duros.

–-N-no… no es nada, lo siento en verdad. –Hizo un esfuerzo por separarse de él y el vampiro se lo permitió, notando lo incómodo de la situación, pero permaneciendo cerca frente a ella.

–¿Qué haces en el bosque a estas horas? No es prudente. –Dijo, procurando desviar el tema. Rin alzó la vista, era la misma pregunta que Koga le había hecho minutos atrás y tendría que recurrir a la misma respuesta.

–No podía dormir y decidí salir a caminar. – Explicó y Sesshomaru se contuvo de expresar sus pensamientos respecto a tan tonta acción únicamente porque aún podía ver sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. La reprendería, pero más tarde. –Pero ¿usted qué hace aquí?

–Yo… –Dudó un momento –Vine a verte.

–¿A estas horas? Después de tanto tiempo… ¿hoy a esta hora? –Preguntó aún más intrigada, tallándose los ojos para disipar las lágrimas que habían quedado atoradas en sus pestañas. Sesshomaru nuevamente dudó sobre lo que podía responder, ¿qué excusa podría dar él? Sin embargo, Rin entendió rápidamente que para alguien como Sesshomaru, quien desconocía que ella ya sabía sobre su naturaleza, sería difícil de explicarle sus acciones e inevitablemente por su cabeza pasó la posibilidad de que quizá no era la primera vez que él iba a visitarla mientras ella dormía y eso le causó escalofríos.

–Pasaba por la aldea y decidí visitar. –Respondió finalmente. Evidentemente él no se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba al decir eso basándose en la idea de que Rin lo consideraba humano. ¿Un hombre adulto visitando una aldea lejana en medio de la noche para visitar a una chica mientras dormía solo porque "pasaba por ahí"? Incluso más que halagador, sonaba tenebroso, y aquello inevitablemente causó que Rin sonriera y se tapara la boca para evitar reír. Era bastante claro que Sesshomaru tenía incluso menos experiencia tratando a humanos que Koga, quien por lo menos las excusas que le daba al principio podían ser algo más creíbles, por más peculiares que sonaran.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja, la reacción de la chica lo confundía. Pasaba de las lágrimas "inexplicables" a contener una risa sólo por algo que él había dicho. Se sentía consternado ¿qué clase de persona era Rin realmente?

–Esto es extraño ¿no lo cree? –Rin le sonrió.

–Tú eres algo extraña. ¿Caminando en medio de la noche en el bosque?

–¿Y usted visitando a una jovencita en medio de la noche cuando se supone que está dormida?

Una vez más Sesshomaru se tensó. Ahora comprendía el porqué de la reacción de Rin.

–Tú no estabas sola. –Respondió él, desviándose de lo que ella había preguntado, pero con la intención de saber la razón por la cual el ambiente olía a lobo.

–¿Eh? –Aquello la tomó por sorpresa –¿de qué habla?

–Rin. –Pronunció secamente, con la intención de que ella cediera. No podía mentirle ni disimular las cosas.

La muchacha desvió la mirada del lord y sobó su hombro, dudosa.

–Está bien, estaba con un amigo. Pero sólo me encontró por aquí y después se marchó. –Confesó con temor. Ella no tenía idea de si los vampiros podían detectar la presencia de un hombre lobo cerca, a diferencia de lo que Koga había demostrado cuando Sesshomaru se acercaba y él se marchaba para evitar el encuentro.

–¿Amigo? –Un sentimiento extraño lo embargó. Aquella palabra podía tener más de un significado a su consideración, más si venía de alguien como un hombre lobo. ¿Exactamente en qué cosas estaba metida esa humana? Definitivamente dejar todo a cargo de Jaken no había sido buena idea.

–Sí, un aldeano. –Mintió y se sintió aún más nerviosa al sentir la mirada taladrante de Sesshomaru sobre ella. Esa mirada se sentía más fría que la temperatura de su cuerpo cuando lo había abrazado, lo cual no había pasado desapercibido para ella.

El vampiro apretó un puño sintiéndose furioso e impotente. Se hallaba bajo la encrucijada de no saber si ella le mentía, o de si aquel hombre lobo que no conocía le había mentido a ella y estaba siendo utilizada quién sabe para qué objetivo. Los vampiros sólo tenían contacto con humanos generalmente para alimentarse, pero los hombres lobo eran más complejos en ese sentido: alimentarse, aparearse, divertirse de formas crueles, manipularlos para un fin concreto… ¿pero amistad? No, aquello era imposible.

–…De cualquier modo –Comenzó a decir, intentando no ofuscarse demasiado en ese instante sobre el tema–debes volver a tu aldea, no es seguro que estés en el bosque a estas horas y sola.

–No estoy sola.

Sesshomaru nuevamente la taladró con la mirada, pero esta vez Rin no se intimidó. Algo dentro de ella, al igual que como sucedía con Koga, le hacía sentir con seguridad que él no le haría daño.

Por su parte, el vampiro se sentía molesto y desconcertado respecto a esa actitud. Tres años atrás, cuando se había encontrado con ella por primera vez desde que la había salvado de los escombros, había notado que Rin tenía una personalidad demasiado ingenua, impulsiva y rebelde para su gusto. Aquellas características eran prácticamente una carta firmada de suicido, sobre todo viniendo de una mujer humana.

Sesshomaru contuvo un suspiro, y haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que poseía, que francamente no era mucha, dio un paso hacia ella, notando que la castaña no se intimidaba para nada.

–Muy bien, en ese caso… –Sesshomaru sacó de entre la manga de su yukata blanca un paquete pequeño envuelto en tela y se lo tendió. –Usa esto.

–¿Un regalo? –Aquello la tomó por sorpresa pero recibió el obsequio–Gracias.

Rin desenvolvió la cajita y al abrirla se encontró con dos horquillas adornadas cada una con una flor rosa pálido respectivamente, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el material con el que estaban forjadas en la parte que iba dentro del cabello.

–Esto es…

–Plata y madera. –Se adelantó Sesshomaru. Había llevado ese regalo consigo con dos intenciones, obsequiarle algo tras años de ausencia y proveerle un arma disimulada en el caso que fuera necesaria, aunque deseaba que jamás tuviera que recurrir a ello. El modo de pelea de Kagura, si bien era demasiado agresivo y sucio para su gusto, le había dado la idea para que Rin tuviera algo con lo qué defenderse si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

Rin por su parte ya no era ajena a nada de esto. Cuando Kaede la había confesado de la existencia de otras criaturas, esta le había explicado que los hombres lobo podían ser asesinados si recibían una herida lo suficientemente profunda en un área vital provocada por algo de plata, mientras que los vampiros necesitaban ser heridos por algo de madera, también en un área vital.

 _–Incluso si no logras herirlos en una parte donde su vida se vea comprometida, heridas superficiales infligidas por esos materiales pueden hacerte ganar un poco de tiempo para huir pues se debilitan._

Recordó las palabras que la anciana le había dicho, las cuales Rin había comprobado cuando la sacerdotisa había disparado una flecha con punta de plata hacia Koga, dejándole una pequeña marca en la mejilla desde entonces.

Rin se sintió inquieta ante tal regalo, sin embargo, de poco y nada servían para el verdadero propósito que tenían si se suponía que ella no sabía nada, por lo que podía prever lo que venía a continuación. Ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo ignorancia.

–Son bonitas, gracias –Le dijo, y tuvo la intención de volver a guardar las horquillas en la cajita, pero Sesshomaru se aproximó y colocó las manos sobre su cabello suelto y sintió cómo el vampiro le hacía un chongo de forma descuidada y colocaba ambas horquillas en el peinado. Rin sintió sus mejillas sonrojar. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía un contacto tan cercano con alguien del género masculino y en esa noche ya habían sido dos ocasiones con Sesshomaru. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y aquello no pasó desapercibido para el lord, quien carraspeó la garganta y se volvió a alejar de ella.

–Se te ven bien. –Dijo, desviando la mirada. Rin mantenía la mirada gacha, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. –Ahora sí, ve a tu aldea.

–Señor Sesshomaru… –Decidió que ella hablaría primero–Lo sé todo.

El vampiro la miró sin comprender.

–¿De qué hablas?

–La abuela Kaede me lo contó todo hace tiempo. Me contó lo que usted… es.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos más de lo normal al escuchar esas palabras.

–¿Qué dices?

–Sé lo que usted es, sé que es un vampiro. Sé que es verdad que usted me salvó de morir en mi aldea hace diez años por la luna de sangre.

Sesshomaru no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que Kaede le dijera todas las cosas.

–Entonces podrás serme clara y responder qué hacías con un hombre lobo a plena noche en el bosque tú sola. –Soltó, esta vez sin ningún tacto ni cuidado y Rin apretó los labios, ella misma se había tendido una trampa.

–Él es mi amigo.

Sesshomaru bufó. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

–Es verdad. No tiene que burlarse de mí, ya la abuela Kaede fue clara en decirme que no debo confiar fácilmente en cualquiera que se me acerque ¡pero él es diferente! él me aseguró que jamás me haría daño, él hace años que está cerca de mi, él… ¡ah! –Soltó un gritito al momento en que Sesshomaru se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y la empujó hacia un árbol con brusquedad, acorralándola entre el tronco y él y sujetándola por las muñecas. Las horquillas se cayeron al suelo por el golpe, causando que el peinado se deshiciera y su cabello se soltara libre sobre sus hombros.

–¿Él es diferente? ¿Él ha estado cerca de ti por años? –Musitó alzando la voz, acercando su rostro al de ella y Rin sintió sudar frío ante la sorpresa y la proximidad tan de golpe. Estaba inmovilizada por la fuerza que el vampiro empleaba al sujetar sus muñecas.–¿Realmente puedes asegurar que él es diferente? ¿puedes incluso asegurar que yo jamás te dañaría? ¿realmente eres así de ingenua?...

Sesshomaru acercó aún más su rostro al de la joven, al grado que Rin podía sentir el aliento tibio del vampiro sobre ella, y a continuación le ladeó la cabeza para dejar expuesto su cuello, rozándolo muy levemente con sus labios, causando escalofríos en la chica.

Rin sentía cómo su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que podía percibir el palpitar en sus oídos y Sesshomaru también se percataba de ello, por lo que abrió ligeramente los labios y rozó con delicadeza los colmillos en su piel, apenas raspándola y sin lastimarla. Rin jadeó, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su cuello y él se separó, aún sin soltarla de las muñecas.

Sesshomaru no había notado que aquel jadeo no había sido de terror, sino uno ocasionado por el placer que le había causado dicha sensación. Rin respiró agitada porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así y aquello la abrumaba.

–Tú no sabes nada. Podrás haber crecido, pero tu mentalidad sigue siendo la de una niña que no comprende nuestra naturaleza, ni la naturaleza de un hombre. –Soltó mientras reducía aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos y alcanzaba a sentir la suavidad de sus senos presionando sobre su pecho mientras la miraba fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido y después la soltó y se alejó, permitiendo que recuperara el aliento y la compostura.

Aquel reclamo era más bien el producto de la frustración que le causaba la inconsciencia e imprudencia de Rin.

Por dentro, Sesshomaru se sintió ansioso y también abrumado por el deseo de devorar a Rin en un sentido carnal, así como de probar su sangre, pero no lo haría. Esa joven era lo último que quedaba de su palabra, de su promesa, y en el interior no podía ignorar que se preocupaba por ella.

En efecto, ella tenía razón al estar segura de que él no le haría daño, pero aquello era una convicción personal y Rin debía entender que si llegaba a haber un momento en el que él cambiara de opinión o quisiera ceder a los instintos de su naturaleza, lo haría, y él sabía que era el mismo caso con cualquier hombre lobo, y ante una situación de ese tipo, ella no podría hacer nada para protegerse.

Sesshomaru observó a Rin llevarse una mano al cuello para revisar si había sido herida, aunque ese no había sido el caso, y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero remordimiento por actuar tan agresivo con ella, aún cuando su intención era demostrarle un punto. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Rin no lo miraba asustada, sino que lo miraba fijamente con el rostro serio y sereno.

–No me asusta. Y sí, estoy segura. Así como sé que usted no me hará daño, él tampoco lo hará.

Sesshomaru contuvo un gruñido. Esa chica era un caso perdido. Era la única persona además de Inuyasha que le provocaba esa clase de exasperación.

Rin levantó las horquillas del suelo y volvió a rehacerse el peinado para después mirar al vampiro de reojo.

–Sé por qué me ha dado este regalo y espero jamás tener que usarlo para lo que es, de cualquier modo se lo agradezco… sin embargo, no puedo cambiar la idea que tengo de usted y de él. Confío en ambos.

–Rin, la enemistad entre vampiros y hombres lobo si bien es por cuestiones de supremacía, al final es mera supervivencia. Mueres o vives, no hay de otra, y para vivir en nuestro mundo tienes que matar. ¿Realmente crees que es coincidencia que un hombre lobo se te acercara un día sin ninguna razón y deseara entablar una amistad contigo? –Explicó –Los humanos son débiles y manipulables. Te está poniendo en medio de todo ¿en verdad crees que eres la excepción? Incluso para mí, hubo una razón por la cual decidí salvarte hace diez años. Nosotros no hacemos las cosas porque sí.

Aquellas palabras la calaron profundo, eran tan semejantes a las que la anciana Kaede le había dicho, y era justamente las que habían causado su inseguridad respecto a Koga al inicio… sin embargo, ella realmente sentía que era diferente con ambos, aún cuando Sesshomaru le estuviera confiando eso.

–¿Y cuál fue la razón entonces? ¿qué motivo tuvo para salvarme?

–No es necesario que lo sepas.

–Eso no es justo. Básicamente me está pidiendo desconfiar de mi amigo ¿pero debo depositar mi fe ciegamente en usted?

–No. De hecho lo más inteligente sería que no lo hicieras. Sólo te confirmo que ninguna de mis acciones viene de la nada, así como las de cualquier hombre lobo o vampiro.

–¿Y todos esos regalos? ¿y todas esas veces que vino a visitarme en secreto? En aquel entonces yo no conocía a mi amigo, entonces no puede decir que usted me vigilaba por esa razón, no sería lógico. –Reclamó.

–¿Y acaso tú estás segura de que no te vigilaban ya ellos desde entonces?

Rin bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, derrotada.

Lo cierto es que Sesshomaru lanzó esa pregunta únicamente para que ella centrara sus pensamientos en otra cosa, pues la interrogante sobre los obsequios y las visitas lo dejaba en una situación bastante incómoda y contradictoria respecto a su discurso, sin embargo, él estaba seguro que hubiera notado si Rin hubiera sido vigilada desde antes.

Rin apretó los labios. Le molestaba el hecho de que quisiera implantarle ideas e inseguridades en contra de Koga después de tres años donde él la visitaba y jamás le había hecho daño, pero no podía negar que podía haber verdad en las palabras del vampiro, y tampoco podía dejar de lado el hecho de que él le había confesado que había una razón por la cual la había salvado.

Sesshomaru suspiró y volvió a acercarse a Rin, aunque esta vez ella no lo miró de frente, estaba molesta por todas las cosas que él le estaba diciendo y no tenía ningún argumento sólido para llevarle la contraria.

–En todo caso –Volvió a hablar el vampiro, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que los había invadido –Debes volver a la aldea antes de que Kaede note tu ausencia, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con paso tranquilo mientras Sesshomaru la seguía con la mirada.

–¿No viene? –Lo miró de reojo y Sesshomaru, resignado, caminó junto a ella en silencio.

Varios minutos después llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa distinta, era una llena de pesar. El lord suspiró, sabía que sus palabras aún si tenían buenas intenciones sólo la habían confundido y hecho sentir mal. No había sido el mejor momento para aclararle todas las cosas que le había dicho, pero simplemente se había dado así y no era algo que hubiera deseado evitar. Incluso si la lastimaba sin desearlo, era preferible a que su vida corriera peligro.

–Ya estamos aquí. –Pronunció él y Rin asintió.

–¿Volveré a verlo?

El vampiro guardó silencio un instante, no estaba seguro de qué responder. Recurrir a su plan de seguir mandando a Jaken o él visitarla a escondidas ya no era factible, sería incluso tonto de su parte dado a que ella ya sabía todo y no había nada que ocultar al respecto, además, estaba el hecho de su supuesto "amigo" hombre lobo que le ponía los nervios de punta.

–Sí. –Respondió finalmente –No sé cuando, pero sí. Debes cuidar de ti misma, pide a Kaede que por lo menos te enseñe a usar el arco.

–La abuela Kaede no quiere que aprenda a usar armas –la castaña parpadeó confusa al escuchar esa petición.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? –A Sesshomaru aquello le parecía completamente absurdo dado que Kaede era la más consciente de los peligros que implicaba para Rin estar cerca de un hombre lobo.

–Dice que eso sólo es útil para sacerdotisas y hombres, y como yo no poseo ninguna característica que me haga candidata para sacerdotisa, únicamente me ha enseñado a hacer tareas del hogar y aprendo con ella sobre plantas medicinales y a curar enfermos.

Sesshomaru casi pudo sentir que ponía los ojos en blanco de lo molesto que le resultaba escuchar esas palabras y que la anciana no estaba resultando nada útil a la situación.

–¿Qué es lo que pretende? –Preguntó en voz alta, aunque se lo preguntaba más a sí mismo que a ella.

–…Creo que su intención es eventualmente encontrarme un marido. –Respondió pensativa.

Lo cierto es que esa idea no le quitaba el sueño a Rin. La castaña había crecido viendo a las mujeres de la aldea dedicándose exactamente a lo que Kaede le enseñaba, con la diferencia del conocimiento herbolario. Todo lo que Rin conocía era lo que la sacerdotisa le había enseñado o lo que había aprendido de otras mujeres en la aldea, por lo que no podía echar de menos o sentir ansias por lo que no conocía, después de todo esa era la educación y el propósito que se les inculcaba a las mujeres japonesas, sobre todo de pequeñas aldeas.

–¿Y acaso ella acepta que un hombre lobo te frecuente? –Musitó. Aquella pregunta más que sonar a interrogante era un reclamo.

–Ah… –Dudó un instante y Sesshomaru la miró fulminante –Lo cierto es que… ella no lo sabe. Si se enterara no me permitiría jamás salir de la aldea.

Sesshomaru nuevamente cerró los ojos, intentado evocar toda la paciencia que tenía. Lo que le había dicho minutos atrás respecto a que si bien había crecido físicamente, seguía teniendo la mentalidad de una niña era cierto. Rin necesitaba entender el suelo que pisaba y lo potencialmente peligrosa que era su situación y parecía que no había ninguna palabra que funcionara, evidentemente lo único que solucionaría aquella situación era si él exterminaba a dicho hombre lobo, lo cual no sería fácil pues siempre que quisiera acercarse, él lo detectaría y podría huir.

Sabía que lo ideal sería atacarlo lejos de la mirada de Rin, pero aquello suponía un verdadero reto, y esperar a que la situación se diera podía significar que antes le sucediera algo a la muchacha.

–Sé que no te gustará que te diga esto pero… –Comenzó a decir él, en un último intento por esa noche de hacerla recapacitar respecto a su conducta imprudente antes de que él tuviera que tomar medidas en el asunto por la fuerza–va a llegar un momento en que te des cuenta de la realidad de las cosas y cuando lo hagas podría ser muy tarde. Aléjate de cualquier hombre lobo.

Rin suspiró. Sentía mucha aprensión hacia Sesshomaru respecto a hablar de Koga. Había sido incluso muy cuidadosa de ni siquiera mencionar su nombre para así evitar alguna situación incómoda. Koga jamás había sido muy comunicativo sobre el tema de qué tan grave era la enemistad entre su especie y los vampiros, y aunque Sesshomaru tampoco lo estaba siendo, era más claro que él no iba a permitirle acercársele si podía evitarlo, por lo que sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente al vampiro.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía idea de lo ingenua que era al si quiera creer que podría engañar a Sesshomaru siendo que este podría percibir la esencia de Koga sobre ella si pasaban tiempo juntos.

–Está bien, evitaré verlo. –Dijo, con la mirada gacha y el vampiro se sintió más aliviado.

Evidentemente Sesshomaru no contemplaba la posibilidad de que ella podía mentirle; el lord estaba demasiado habituado a que si él daba una orden, ésta era acatada sin ninguna objeción, y del mismo modo que Rin no tenía ni idea de cómo era tratar con vampiros u hombres lobo, Sesshomaru estaba sumamente perdido en lo respectivo a tratar con seres humanos, específicamente con una adolescente humana.

La ignorancia a menudo era sinónimo de felicidad.

* * *

Aquel mismo día, Kagura había dormido durante muchas horas en sus aposentos, y cuando despertó todo el séquito se había marchado sin avisar, por lo que tras vestirse en esa ocasión con un vestido negro occidental, y dirigirse a los establos para tomar su caballo y procurar seguir el camino que habían emprendido los demás para alcanzarlos, notó que Sesshomaru justamente se hallaba galopando en dirección opuesta a donde había marchado el séquito, por lo que guiada por la curiosidad lo había seguido a la lejanía.

Ya ella era consciente de que el lord durante años había tenido algún asunto que hacía que saliera del palacio de día y que ella había sido muy ingenua al llegar a pensar que él salía con luz de sol sólo para visitarla, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no tendía a galopar solo durante las noches pues usualmente cuando visitaba otros pueblos para alimentarse iba en compañía de algún miembro del séquito, o incluso de todos. El lord era alguien reservado y apreciaba la soledad, pero lo usual era que si deseaba estar solo se encerraba en sus aposentos y no lo veían por días, pero entre eso y decidir salir solo había una gran diferencia, por lo que Kagura no pudo contener su curiosidad.

Sin embargo, llegado a un punto le había perdido el rastro pues Sesshomaru había dejado a su caballo atado en un tronco en el bosque, cerca de una aldea, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo a una distancia prudente y se dirigió hacia allá, aunque sin volver a dar con él.

–¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Susurró para si misma.

Tras varios minutos de rondar la aldea en silencio y sin llamar la atención, pues por algunas estatuillas que había visto a las afueras era claro que dicho lugar poseía una sacerdotisa y no quería causar revuelo, finalmente se había dado por vencida de dar con el lord y caminó de regreso a donde había dejado su caballo, hasta que el ruido de uso pasos la alertaron.

Kagura observó con sorpresa al lord salir del bosque y dirigirse a la aldea en compañía de una mujer humana.

–¿Pero… qué…?

Kagura, nuevamente guiada por la curiosidad y ahora sorpresa, los siguió en silencio a una distancia prudente. Si algo podía caracterizarla mientras se hallaba en sus cinco sentidos y serena, era lo sigilosa que podía ser, lo cual la hacía imperceptible para los humanos y muy difícil de percibir para otros vampiros.

Alcanzaba muy poco a escuchar lo que decían, pues se hallaba a varios metros de distancia y aún así no necesitaba oir las cosas a detalle para tener en claro que Sesshomaru mostraba interés y preocupación en esa humana, y aquello le provocó un dolor agudo en el pecho, sobre todo al notar un peculiar brillo en los ojos dorados del vampiro que jamás había presenciado, causados por la sonrisa que aquella humana le dirigía, e incluso pese a su usual seriedad, Kagura pudo notar que en el semblante de Sesshomaru se percibía felicidad y calidez.

La vampira se hallaba tan absorta en la escena y en los sentimientos que esta le provocaba que no se percató de que Koga, quien iba en camino a la aldea con la intensión de encontrarse con Rin, la observó a un par de metros, también con sumo interés pues jamás había visto a otro vampiro cerca de esa aldea, mucho menos uno ataviado con ropas occidentales. Era evidente que aquella mujer estaba demasiado absorta en otra cosa como para incluso notar su presencia y aquello despertó su intriga, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia donde la enfocaba ella, encontrándose con la escena de Rin y Sesshomaru.

El hombre lobo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido ante lo que veía. Era la primera vez que observaba a Rin y a Sesshomaru interactuar, y a diferencia de Kagura, él sí podía escuchar lo que decían perfectamente.

 _–Está bien, evitaré verlo._

Aquellas palabras, que claramente eran refiriéndose a él, le calaron profundamente y por primera vez experimentó un sentimiento de rabia por la cercanía de Sesshomaru y Rin, y más aún, presenciar el cómo ella acataba una orden de él tan fácilmente, una orden que lo afectaba directamente a él, desechando todos los años que llevaban de conocerse.

Koga apretó los dientes y los puños con furia.

Por su parte, los ojos rojizos de Kagura refulgían también en un sentimiento nuevo para ella: celos. Su ceño se frunció, y sabiendo de lo que era capaz si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos en ese instante, Kagura corrió rápidamente en dirección opuesta rumbo a su caballo, como si estuviera huyendo de sus propias emociones las cuales eran caóticas. De pronto se detuvo, acababa de toparse de frente con Koga, quien la había decidido interceptarla y ahora la veía fijamente.

La vampira sintió que el aliento se le escapaba del cuerpo ante la sorpresa. No necesitaba intercambiar palabras con él para darse cuenta del rango que este poseía, su porte y su aspecto lo decía todo: se hallaba frente a un lobo alfa.

Kagura sabía que estaba en completa desventaja ante él.

No obstante, en ese momento, tanto él como Kagura estaban invadidos por sentimientos de rabia y celos, y la naturaleza violenta de ambos no permitía que pudieran controlar mucho la expresión de dichas emociones.

La vampira se llevó lentamente la mano hasta la horquilla de su cabello y la retiró lentamente, provocando que su cabello cayera suelto sobre su espalda y adoptó una postura defensiva.

–Si piensas atacarme, hazlo ahora. –Lo retó, frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre lobo budó, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido.

Deshacerse de ella sería pan comido.

 **Continuará…**

 _I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

 **(Paint it black – The Rolling Stones)**

 **N/A**

¡Hola a todas! Tardé un poco más en actualizar esta vez, sigo bastante ocupada con cosas del trabajo y demás temas y apenas y he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero aquí estoy.

La verdad soy consciente de que este capítulo es algo más corto, pero sucede que tenía tantas ideas para este capítulo que cuando comencé a darme cuenta la reunión entre Sesshomaru y Rin se alargó mucho, y si a eso le sumábamos todas las demás cosas que planeaba (como lo que había mencionado del encuentro entre Inuyasha y Kagome y otras cosas más) el capítulo iba a ser excesivamente largo y la actualización iba a demorar mucho más, así que opté por dejarlo de este modo. Pese a todo espero que les haya gustado, esto ha servido como una pequeña introducción a todo el caos que se viene, aunque ya deben intuirlo con este final de capítulo xD Confieso también que me emocioné mucho escribiendo la escena de Sesshomaru tentando a Rin 7w7

Por otro lado, sí, sé que puede que la actitud de Rin desespere a algunas, pero por favor comprendan que el personaje de Rin va con base a su pertinente edad y al tipo de crianza que Kaede le ha dado. Por supuesto una Rin de 16 no le iba a lanzar una piedra como la Rin de 12/13 años, pero tampoco va a ser la persona más madura del mundo si es una adolescente con prácticamente nula experiencia del "mundo real" al que pertenece. Seguirá creciendo y aprendiendo, lo prometo. Rin tiene mucho que desarrollar aún (y no hablo nada más del carácter ahhaha)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Ya llegamos a los 80! No me lo podía ni creer sobre todo porque yo temía que este fanfic no sería bien recibido, se los agradezco infinitamente.

 **floresamaabc** **:** La fruta ya maduró! Pero quiero que madure un poco más antes de pasar a otros temas 7w7 Acertaste perfecto en el punto en que mencionas que Kaede tiene mucha de la culpa de cómo es Rin, y aquí queda todavía más claro. Espero que te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Rucky** **:** Por ahora Koga ni siquiera es consciente de que él mató a la familia de Rin, así que eso es material para futuro. Prometo que Rin no será una inútil en cuestión de defenderse jaja, espero te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por el review!

 **Guest:** Ayy, lo malo de que estés de guest es que no sé quién eres exactamente, pero intuyo que vienes de Elixir, muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un review!

 **Any-Chan:** Me alegra que no te decepcionara el fanfic pese al tipo de trama que maneja, también me da mucho gusto que me dejes un review, realmente lo aprecio mucho, te mando un abrazo fuerte!

 **Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** **:** Lamento que aún no escribiera nada de Kagome, se me consumió todo con la escena de Sessh y Rin xDD pero ya en el otro tengo que abordar ese tema. Espero que el capítulo te gustara, gracias por tu review!

 **gina101528:** Definitivamente habrá muchos problemas entre Koga y Sesshomaru como ya puedes ver un poco aquí jajaja, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, te mando un abrazo!

 **Sakura521** **:** Sé que a muchos les parecerá raro que Koga se interese en Rin, pero la verdad es el personaje que mejor podía cumplir el papel de "rival" en esta trama xD además que el personaje me encanta 7w7 Espero que este capítulo te gustara! Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Mariavpp03** **:** Jajaja, suele suceder. Sobre lo de Rin, creo que te dejaré dándote de topes contra la pared porque sigue siendo ingenua, pero de a poquito va a entender así sea por la mala xD culpa a la edad (y a Kaede), muchísimas gracias por tu review!

 **Rini4maril:** Síi, ya maduró la fruta 7u7 pero quiero dejar que madure un poquito más antes de que Sesshomaru llegue más lejos, aunque ya se dio una pequeña probadita. Te mando un abrazo fuerte, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **annprix1** **:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que puedas leer hasta este capítulo y dejarme hacer tu opinión, un abrazo!

 **Cath Meow** **:** JAJAJA tu imagen de perfil aquí en fanfictio es lo mejor xDDD me dio mucha risa verla. Bueno ya, yendo a tu review: a Kagura le esperan muchas cosas, ella es de mis personajes favoritos así que tendrá su propio hilo argumental, aunque no será un camino de rosas :C pero no, la verdad no manejaré el tipo de relación que tiene con Sessh en Stay away (o si? 7u7) Sobre Ookuma, no puedo adelantar nada aún jojo. Espero que ya estés mejor de salud y que tampoco estés teniendo días tan pesados, yo sigo un poco así aún :C pero buscaré tiempo para seguir actualizando, además ya tengo que dedicarle algo de tiempo al otro fic jaja. Te mando un abrazo super fuerte!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **bucitosentubebida** **:** Aún hay mucho que abordar respecto a Ookuma y sus intenciones, ya verás ya verás jojo, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te guste :3

 **Guest:** Me da gusto que te gustara el primer capítulo! Espero poder seguir sabiendo tu opinión, un abrazo!

 **Nohemi:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Espero que llegues hasta este capítulo y pueda saber tu opinión, un abrazo!

 **Fabiola SK:** Qué bonitas palabras las que me escribiste, te lo agradezco muchísimo de veras! Espero que me sigas leyendo y saber tu opinión, te mando un abrazo.

 **Rinmy Uchiha:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y el como manejo a los personajes, realmente me esfuerzo mucho en darle su momento a cada personaje. Sobre los días que actualizo procuro actualizar martes o miércoles, aunque varío entre una o dos semanas dependiendo de qué tan ocupada esté, pero intento mantenerme semanal xD Te mando un abrazo!

 **karina-andrea** **:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero este capítulo te guste

 **Dark-Heart210** **:** Aquí se vienen muchos celos jojo, tenlo por seguro. Muchas gracias por añadirme a favoritos y mil gracias por tu review, espero poder seguir sabiendo tu opinión, un abrazo!

Sin más que decir nos vemos el próximo capítulo. Voy a intentar actualizar la próxima semana, aunque también quiero dedicarle tiempo para poder actualizar el capítulo de Stay Away (mi otro fanfic en progreso por si a alguien le interesa), así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo en poder sostener ambos.

 **Kuruma Chidori**


End file.
